The Blood Of My Father
by CatBut
Summary: When Shyvanas father is killed by another dragon she was left with nothing until she meets a prince who agrees to help her avenge her father. During their journey together Shyvana must learn to embrace her human side and control the dark beast that lurks beneath her skin. ShyvanaxJarvan pairing
1. Intro

Hello All,

This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction so It might not be any good. Please feel free to write a review with ideas/likes/dislikes/criticisms etc. I plan on making this a long story.

P.S I write a new chapter like every day so if you PM me I will answer it the same day

Cheers

CatBut


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The setting sun could be seen low on the horizon, bathing the surrounding forest in an eerie glow. The trees reaching high into the night sky breaking up what little light could be offered from the glowing sun, cast shadows across the forest floor. A soft wind was blowing causing the leaves to dance upon the ground; the fauna of the forest moving around in search for food. Along the edge of the tree line sat a desolate cave the inhabitants long ago forced out for great beasts slumbered there.

"Father" a woman's voice broke the silence, as she emerged from the cave mouth. The woman was dressed in simple furs, her skin like fine china, atop her head two horns elegantly curved forward coming to a fine tip, her hair bright purple hung loosely around her. Her eyes shone in the dim light glowing a brilliant soft purple, she stifled a yawn opening her mouth wide to show off gleaming white fangs.

Something rumbled from deep within the cave, the young woman turned, a smirk on her face as she moved out of the way. A massive dragon with deep purple scales that twinkled in the moon light and bright glowing blue eyes emerged from the cave. Atop the dragon's head two golden horns curved back away from the creatures face and a mane of thick purple fur ran down the dragon's neck. The dragon turned to the woman and bowed its head.

"Ahnok dii brit Shyvana" its voice a deep rumble carried throughout the quite forest. The young woman rolled her eyes, and sighed releasing a great billow of smoke high into the air.

"Father, I've asked you time and time again to use the common tongue" Shyvana huffed as she approached her father.

She placed her tiny hand on her father's shoulder and looked into his radiant blue eyes, her own reflection staring back at her. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. Her father shook his head and laughed at his daughter.

"Are you hungry young one? shall you hunt tonight or shall I? "he said standing and stretching out his body. Unlike a traditional dragon Shyvana's father did not have wings for flight being a celestial dragon entailed that he could use magics and valorans natural flowing mana to fly. His dark purple scales glittered in the moon light making him appear as if he was covered in tiny drops of starlight. He yawned and dug his golden talons into the soft earth.

"Los hi hahnu mon" he rumbled to get Shyvana's attention.

"I'm sorry father I was thinking, no I do not feel like hunting tonight I shall stay near the cave" Shyvana shook her head her long purple hair billowing around her shoulders.

"Ol hi hind, as you wish" he looked to the sky a smile spreading across his face, he roared and took off soaring through the night sky like a comet from the heavens.

 _Show off_ Shyvana thought to herself watching as her father soared through the night sky. His form looking like a giant star glittering in the moonlight. She grimaced and looked down at her hands. Her nails were long and sharp much like her father's talons her skin smooth and pale. _Such a fragile existence to be a human, nothing compared to my true form_. She looked up into the dark night sky trying to find her father but could not see him with such little light, the canopy of trees blocking most of the star light.

Shyvana took a deep breath and tried to summon her draconian strength. It was always difficult to control her transformations when she was not full of rage but with instruction from her father and much meditation she had managed to tap into the beast lurking beneath her skin. Tiny scales appeared along the backs of her hands, talons replaced her fingernails and her eyes glowed a vivid purple illuminating her surroundings. Again she looked to the sky trying to find a glimpse of her father but could not, she slowed her breathing and listened to the sounds of the forest. She possessed far superior senses than that of a normal human and could hear the heartbeat of fauna in the distance.

"Where are you father" she whispered to herself. She surveyed the area. To her right stood a massive tree reaching high into the skyline above the canopy of branches and leaves. She smirked to herself and approached the tree. Summoning her draconian strength, she struck the tree digging her talons deep into the bark and began to pull herself up.

The view from above the trees was breathtaking and Shyvana paused to bask in the starlight. Her father had taught Shyvana much from the time she was a young girl and often times told her about her heritage. He told her that dragons originated from stars, the first born from pure starlight. She often looked to the stars wishing they would provide her with unseen guidance.

"Zu'u lost lokaal fil ahk fonly wah kos zofaas do vulon" she recited the words from memory recalling her father saying it many times to her.

In the distance she could see bright shining star illuminating her delicate features. She smiled, when she was a girl Shyvana liked to pretend that the brightest stars were her mother shining down on her from what the humans called heaven. She knew that her mother did not return to the stars when she died as her dragon kin did for her mother was a human and did not have dragons blood. Shyvana often thought about her mother when she was alone, wondering if she would love her as her father did or reject her as all other humans in her past. Whenever she asked her father about her mother he did little to respond; she understood that it was painful for him to talk about his former mate.

Laughter could be heard in the far corner of the forest and Shyvana snapped her head in its general direction. She strained her ears to pick up the sound, soft rumbling laughter it sounded human and most definitely male. She frowned and shook her head her curiosity getting the better of her, she dropped from the tree top sending leaves and branches crashing to the ground. She pulled off a small pile of leaves she had managed to skewer with her horn and dusted her knees off. Following the sound of the deep rumbling laughter she crept low to the ground. Her footfalls near silent as she walked along the forest floor, years of living on the run kept her lean and her reflexes sharp. Her purple glowing eyes the only thing visible in the dim light. She could hear the crackling of a fire and smell the scent of blood and charred flesh in the air.

Her instincts took over and her eyes took on a reptilian appearance, her pupils narrowing into slits, tiny scales creeping up along her arms and neck, her nails were replaced by talons. Her hair began to billow around her softly as she summoned her flames. She smelled the air again, no it was only small game that was killed recently. Her heart slamming in her chest for fear of her father, he had still not returned when she departed. She knew that her father would not approve of her sneaking off into the night looking for humans. She drew in a deep breath to calm her beating heart the scales slowing retracting and the talons turning into her sharpened nails.

She could hear the humans' laughter and could smell them long before she could see them. The fire light was the first thing she noticed as she approached the humans camp. Before her sat seven men sitting around a fire eating, laughing, and talking with each other. She crouched down getting as low as she could to the cold ground, much of the cover the forest provided absent as the season started to get cold. Her stomach rumbled and she shivered remembering she did not bring a cloak with her to shield her body from the wind. The humans hushed themselves and scanned the tree line. A large man with dark hair silenced his companions and narrowed his eyes staring straight at the location Shyvana was trying to hide. Her heart beat quickened when he spotted her gleaming purple eyes. He began to rise and she decided it was no longer safe to observe the humans. She backed away on all fours turned away and ran for the direction of her father's cave. Summoning her flames at a distance she thought was safe from the humans to propel her along the forest floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Zokroiik

"Sir?" one of the men sitting around the fire began to rise his hand hovering just above his weapon looking to his leader.

"It's nothing Dag" a man sitting in the center of the circle answered. He scratched the back of his head ruffling his long dark hair. He looked into the fire briefly mumbling under his breath and looked the man named Dag in the eyes.

"I thought I saw something, it must be getting late. Go to bed men lest you be tired in the morning" he shrugged his shoulders laughing.

"What was it?" Dag asked again leaning forward resting his head on his fists. He was a large man with short brown hair and green intelligent eyes, he wore heavy armor opting a metal chest plate, pauldrons, vambraces, tasset, cuisse, greaves and sabatons, choosing to wear light leathers under his heavy armor. The armor was scratched and dented in most places showing it had been well worn in battle. Next to him sat a pair of gauntlets and a massive great sword gleaming in the firelight. He scratched at his facial hair looking at fire trying to stifle a yawn.

The men rose from the fire and started making their way to their respected bed rolls. All around the campfire was quiet and most quickly dozed off. Two men remained sitting staring into the hypnotizing sway of the fire. Dag smirk and looked across the fire his friend lost in thought. He rolled his eyes and stood up cracking his back and turning away from the fire. He looked over his shoulder and surveyed the area surrounding the camp.

"Hmm, need something" the leader asked looking up at Dag blinking.

"Nothing, you want me to take first watch Jarvan?" Dag asked his hand moving towards his great sword.

Jarvan waved him off, shaking his head he always preferred first watch his men needed the rest more than he felt he did. Dag shrugged, turned and walked toward his bed roll. Jarvan sighed and looked into the fire once more.

 _I could of swore I saw a young woman, maybe all this time in the wilderness is driving me crazy_ he thought to himself. He looked around the campsite his company had set up and frowned. Sitting several feet away along the edge of the camp sat what remaining supplies they had left, five bed rolls sitting among the supplies their owners past on.

 _Five friends lost because of decisions I made, I lead my men into the great barrier with promises of glory and to seek my own atonement. I never thought I would lead them to their deaths. Two years past and I still have learned nothing, I'm not fit to lead a company of men let alone a nation._ Jarvan curled his hands into fists and slammed them onto his lap. Slowly his anger faded and he looked into the starry sky dread now filling the void in his heart. Two years ago he left his home in the dark of night with twelve men and made his way into the heart of the great barrier. In the beginning he busied himself with killing the worst beasts Valoran had to offer hoping it would bring him happiness however along the journey he had lost five of his men and closest friends and he carried that guilt with him.

Jarvan took a deep breath and exhaled pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. Steeling his emotions, he rose from the campfire and walked to the edge of the camp. He made his way over to the area he thought he saw something and kneeled in the dirt. Moving away some of the leaves from the area he brushed his fingers across a set of small footprints, some of the leaves in the area disturbed as the woman made her escape. He picked up one and studied it, tiny scorch marks could be seen along the edge of the leaf. He dropped the leaf and looked around, their campfire was too far away to have caused the burn marks and it had taken several attempts to light the fire with the rain from the morning previous.

 _I knew I saw something, just what are you? those purple eyes_ he shook his head and got up. He returned to the campfire and sat down poking the fire with a stick to move the coals. Tiny flecks of ash rose from the fire and flitted up into the night sky. He pulled his cloak over his shoulders and around his chest to keep warm and moved to the edge of the campsite leaning up against a tree. His lance pulled close to his side in case a beast dare move on the sleeping company. He looked down at his gauntlets and smirked three large talons decorated the piece of armor. He remembered cutting the talons from a dragon he fought when his company first embarked on their journey. They had only been gone for a few weeks when the stories of a mighty dragon began to filter through the taverns of the small towns out skirting Demacia. His men had fought valiantly but the dragon claimed the lives of two of his men before they could kill the beast. Jarvan shuddered he could still remember the awful stench of burnt flesh, blood and the screams of his men before they were reduced to ashes.

 _Odin, Garethe good men, I'm sorry I failed you_ he clenched his fist. _At least we killed the damned beast before it could kill another innocent_. _For the glory of Demacia_ he shook his head lifting his hand into the air to look at the talons. They reflected the light from the fire ominously, black and razor sharp. His armor changed much during his time in the great barrier now adorned with the talons, bones and scales of his kills.

A thunderous roar split the silence of the night and Jarvan shot up from his position lance in hand. Several of his men groaned in their sleep and began to stir. A young man shot up and grabbed his weapon ready to defend the camp. Jarvan looked around and saw a bright light shoot across the sky headed for the other side of the forest. It appeared to be a comet but as it passed overhead he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. A massive dragon flew overhead propelling itself forward with alarming speed.

"Sir, what is it?" the young man was now standing beside Jarvan weapon in hand. He was a smaller man of slim build with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Most would consider him too young to be a solider but Jarvan knew better. His name was Garett and he was the only ranger Jarvan wanted to watch his back. Garett turned to Jarvan and cocked his head gesturing towards the sky.

"Dragon, Garett, ready the men we are going hunting" Jarvan smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Filkun

Shyvana was not at the lair when her father returned with food. He stormed into the cave to search for her but she was not there. He lifted his head and smelled the air picking up his daughter's scent. He followed it across the forest wondering just what his daughter thought she was doing. Suddenly he caught the distinct scent of humans and he began to fly faster towards his daughter. He flew higher into the night sky to avoid detection and peered down into the forest bright purple hair and glowing eyes caught his attention and he began to descend. Shyvana was running straight towards the lair and he followed close behind her.

 _What ails you my daughter_ he thought to himself. He landed just outside the lair and saw Shyvana sitting there atop the cave mouth peering up into the stars. Her back was turned to him.

"Meyus kon fos lost zu'u fun hi do leaving tahriik do gul, fod Zu'u los nusaan" Shyvana's father rumbled and stomped his foot.

Shyvana flinched and slowly turned towards her father. She tried to smile but the frown upon her father's face and the low growl he emitted froze her in place.

"Father please I was perfectly fine, it was merely a group of humans" Shyvana tried to shrug it off wanting to avoid the disapproving glare of her father.

Her father raised a talon and pointed at Shyvana "Gir kiir, listen child" he sighed. "I only ask you stay for your safety. Yet you continue to disobey my teachings" he rumbled. He walked toward Shyvana lowering his head to look into her eyes.

Shyvana looked away from her father. She hated when he lectured her about staying near the cave like she was some weak human. She hated never being able to explore the world around her. For all her life she was perused by a drake for her mere existence. Hounded by her dragon kin and exiled by human kind for her dragon blood. She was an abomination and she knew it well.

"Just once could you not lecture me about safety father, just once could we pretend I'm not some weak Halfling abomination that needs protection" she turned to her father fire blazing in her purple eyes.

He took a step back, surprised by her sudden outburst. He looked at his daughter the defiance the rage in her eyes and felt despair. For years he tried to get her to learn to accept her unique heritage but every time he brought her to human society they rejected her. Humans feared what they could not understand what they could not control. So he chose to raise his daughter in solitude away from the dangers of dragon and human kind alike.

"Shyvana, you are not an abomination, you are my daughter my lein" he tried to console his daughter but she backed away scales forming around her eyes, and reptilian slits replacing beautiful orbs. Her horns glistening menacingly in the star light and she roared at her father. The sound deep and guttural the cries of a beast in great distress.

"Come here Shyvana, listen to my words and calm your hil, heart" he reached a great taloned hand towards Shyvana and she finally embraced it. Shyvana jumped from her perch and approached her father.

"Listen to me now Shyvana hear my words my onikaan" he gestured for her to sit beside him patting the soft earth with his tail.

Shyvana sat down beside her father. A soft yellow light enveloped him and his form began to shrink. Beside her no longer sat a mighty celestial dragon but an otherworldly being. His scales replaced with deep purple skin that swirled with shades of blues and yellows like twinkling stars. Atop his head two golden horns curved up away from his face. Long purple hair fell down below his shoulders and his eyes sparkled a brilliant blue. Only celestial dragons were able to take on a human form but at a great cost to their strength.

"You say you are an abomination my child, but you are so much more than you give yourself credit for. I loved your human mother dearly and she gave me the greatest gift of all a daughter. You are the rarest treasure in all of Valoran you have the heart of a dragon and the soul of a human. Others may fear you and hate you for your power. Humans fear what they cannot understand they are a young race you mustn't hold them any ill will child." He turned to Shyvana and embraced her running is golden nails through her hair.

"Father, when I look at you I feel envy you are everything a dragon to wishes to be. I'm neither human nor dragon I'm stuck in between forever to wander through life alone. I'm not a beautiful woman or a powerful dragon I'm a half beast" Shyvana ducked her head away from her father tears threatening to fall. _No a dragon feels no remorse I must be strong_ she thought to herself.

Her father placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to look into her eyes. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"My daughter, you are beautiful. My only hope is one day you will learn to forgive those who have wronged you and see the world with unbiased eyes. All creatures are created equal I am no better than you and together we are no better than all of Valorans sons and daughters. Prem Onikaan Lokaal los pah truk hi kent mindos" he looked to the sky and closed his eye taking a deep breath.

"Father, I will never forget I will never let go of the hatred for humans and dragons alike. I fear that it is the only thing that drives me" Shyvana said looking down at her hands grimacing.

"In the process of letting go you will lose many things from the past Shyvana, but you will find yourself" her father stood and moved away from her. He turned and looked at his daughter so distraught and bowed his head.

"I have something for you daughter a Ofan" he turned and walked into the cave. Shyvana looked up at her father watching him walk into their home and cocked her head. _A gift I do not deserve anything father_ she thought.

"Father?" she called no answer "Onik" rarely did Shyvana call her father by his name but he was not answering her.

In the back of their lair secluded to one corner Onik was looking for the last thing that remained of his mate Shyvana's mother. When she died and their home was burned to the ground he was unable to save anything except a single pendant. He had given her this gift during their years together so she would always have him close by. Finally, he found it and pulled it out into the light. Time could not ravish this gift given to her and he smiled when he looked upon it for the first time since she past. He walked out into the moonlight to find Shyvana looking at him curiously.

"Here, my daughter the last gift given to your mother before she past may it remind you that no matter what happens walk with the knowledge that you are never alone" he gestured to the pendant placing it in Shyvana's open palm.

Shyvana's breath caught in her throat for she thought this was lost to the destruction of time. She held it up in the moonlight and it twinkled brightly. A pendant of pure starlight glowed brilliantly in her palm. She felt the urge to weep when she looked at her father. Pain was clear in his eyes and she ran to him and embraced him.

"Thank you" she whispered. She looked around to find something to fastened it with but could not. Finally, she decided to rip a small strip of leather from her clothing and used it to tie it around her neck. she always wondered how her father came to obtain such a rare and beautiful gift. As if he was reading her mind he spoke.

"When I was young I obtained much power. Not like our forefathers before us the star forgers, but I did have stasis I was called an ashen lord and could bask in the glory of the stars. That pendant was given to me. When I met your mother and took her as my mate I was banished from dragon kind an exile for loving a human. Much of my strength has left me I am but a shadow of my former self. I gave that pendant to your mother to remind her that my choice to love her was above all else. I never regret loving your mother and I shall continue to love her until I return to the stars" Onik spoke softly and looked high into the heavens whispering something Shyvana could not hear.

Suddenly his eyes flew open glowing an ominous blue and golden light enveloped his body. He returned to his native form and ran to Shyvana shielding her body with his own. He began to growl low and threateningly. Shyvana did not understand his sudden change in mood she tried to see around her father's massive form into the darkness. In the distance she could hear scream of a human deep and sorrowful. She shivered and her blood ran cold her draconian instincts taking over she could sense the malice in the air her kin drew near.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dinok

Red glowing eyes peered into the heavily wooded forest searching for prey. A massive wing span propelled the great creature at an alarming speed. The beast inhaled a great breath picking up a faint scent of its kin, it smirked to itself.

"Bo tir bo tir pahkolos hi los" it rumbled into the quiet morning air. Following the scent, the great beast swooped to the forest floor crashing into the soft earth with a deafening thud. It tucked its wings along its massive muscled body and began to walk towards the scent of its prey. The beast grimaced when it came across the remnants of a human travelling party. Smoke still billowing from the fire they had created, the beast lowered its head and sniffed at the fire.

 _Humans how delightful_ the beast smiled to itself menacingly smashing the fire with a great taloned fist. _Something else lingered here, awh yes the little Halfling but where is your father my dear_ he cackled to himself. _Now this will be fun_ he crouched outlining Shyvana's tiny footprint with his talon before plunging it into the dirt.

He took off following the scent of the humans. He would determine if they harbored knowledge of the Halfling abomination.

Jarvan and his men had left early that morning quickly discarding their meager campsite. After the sighting of the dragon in the early hours Jarvan had decided to leave at dawn the sun just cresting the horizon.

"Garett, are you sure you saw the bloody thing flying this way, we've been walkin for hours' lad" a great burly man huffed at the smaller man.

Garett turned his head and stopped walking looking at the older man and smirked.

"Conners last time I checked I was the tracker and you were a sorry sac a shit" Garett laughed at the expression on the other man's face. Conners face was beat red and he was kneeling over his hands resting on his knees. He glared at Garett then suddenly burst into laughter waving his hands dismissing the young man.

Jarvan rolled his eyes at the bickering of his companions and continued walking. He looked over his shoulder at Garett watching the man intently. Garett had stopped and was looking at markings made in the bark of a tree. He signaled Jarvan over with the flick of his head and ran his fingers over the large grooves made in the tree bark.

"Talons, Sir." He gestured to the markings on the tree. Each mark was cut deep into the trees bark creating long swiping streaks. Along the marks the bark had been scorched. Jarvan studied the markings running his fingers through the talons markings. Each was only as wide as his armored finger he grimaced. He kneeled down the markings were several feet up from the ground the leaves surrounding the base of the tree scattered and burned.

 _Odd, these markings are too small for a fully grown dragon_ he scratched his chin and picked up one of the leaves.

"Oh come off it Garett, how'd we know if it's a dragon or a damn bear" Dagonett rumbled coming up beside Jarvan and Garett slapping the young man on the back. Garett fell forward with the force of the blow and sighed.

"Because Dag, these marks are burnt into the tree bark and I've never seen no damn bear using fire before. Besides bears climb up trees and whatever made this was using the tree to propel itself forward" Garett rolled his eyes getting to his feet. He brushed himself off and looked down to Jarvan.

"What do you think sir?" he asked. Jarvan was lost in thought he looked at the base of the tree and its surrounding leaves picking one up he examined it, the leaf was almost entirely burned. He frowned and looked around none of the other surrounding leaves seemed to be damaged _whatever caused this damage had the ability to control flames_ he stood up.

"I believe it was a dragon, however based on the size of the talon markings it appears to be a whelp" he gestured towards the markings "these grooves are fall smaller than any full grown dragon could make. The presence of fire also leads me to believe it was a dragon and not another beast" he shrugged.

Deep guttural laughter filled the silence of the morning air and Jarvan shot his head up grabbing his lance. A massive creature was descending upon them its wingspan blocking out the sun. It landed lazily beside the group of humans. Jarvan's men were stunned never before had a beast of Valoran approached them so haphazardly. Before them sat a massive ebony dragon its scales shone brilliantly in the morning sun. The dragon had blood red eyes and a mane of long red fur that ran from the top of its head to its shoulders. Two massive horns curved forward along the sides of its face. Great talons sprung from its wings and the tip of its tail. It smashed its tail into the ground smirking at the dumbstruck look on the humans faces.

"Cower, worship, beg they are all valid reactions" the dragon laughed observing its talons.

"Stand with me brothers" Jarvan bellowed bringing his lance in front of him.

As if roused by their leaders' words they readied their weapons. One of the men charged forward sword raised high aiming for the dragon's chest. The dragon opened his maw and inhaled his chest expanding and glowing an ominous orange. Jarvan ran trying to slam the solider out of the way but it was too late. The man screamed as flames burst from the dragon's mouth consuming him in seconds. Jarvan hit the ground with his shoulder and rolled. He spun around digging his lance into the ground to stop himself. Before him sat the smoking remains of one of his men the scent of burnt flesh clinging to his nose. He retched the smell making his eyes water.

"No" Jarvan screamed and sent a Demacian standard sailing through the air aimed for behind the dragons left forearm. With lighting reflexes, the dragon slapped the standard from the air and watched as it fell uselessly beside him. He bellowed a dark deep laugh and looked at Jarvan.

"Tisk tisk mal kulaan" the dragon wagged a large talon at Jarvan. He began to circle the group of humans forcing them into a tight formation. As he walked he past the remains of the fallen solider his corpse still smoking he tossed the body aside with a swipe from his tail smiling at the anger filling Jarvan's eyes.

"Now now little prince try to play nice. My quarrel is not with the likes of a group of pathetic humans. No I seek far more interesting prey. I know you have seen that little bitch Halfling I could smell her scent at your campsite. Where is she hiding. Tell me before I burn the rest of your companions one by one" he smiled watching the human's expressions they displayed no fear.

"How do you know me beast, I've no knowledge of this Halfling you speak of" Jarvan spat his eyes blazing with hatred.

The dragon stopped circling the men and looked Jarvan in the eyes.

"Little human, your reputation has spread far and wide across Valoran. A little prince shamed his nation and ventured into the wild to gain back favor killing all that stood in his way wearing their bones as trophies. You give me little credit to assume I am ill-informed. I am no ordinary dragon mortal. The bones of my kin decorate your armor and you wear our hide on your back. Come face me then if you are worthy claim my talons as your prize" he roared lunging at them. Jarvan dodged to the side and brought his lance up sweeping it in front of him slicing the dragons forearm. Black blood oozed from the wound and the dragon hissed.

The dragon swept his tail around him like a whip colliding into one of Jarvan's soldiers snapping his back like a twig. Screams of anguish filled the air and the dragon turned on the man and snapped his jaws on the man's torso. Blood oozed from the dragon's mouth as he tossed the limp body aside. He inhaled and sent a great current of fire towards the humans. Garett rolled out of the way and snapped off a series of arrows from his bow. One arrow found its mark and embedded deep into the dragon's eye. The dragon erred back and roared scratching at the arrow. He growled and lunged at Garett snapping his jaws. Garett rolled and brought his bow up to separate himself from the massive teeth of the dragon. He screamed when the dragon slashed his face blood pooling in his eyes. Jarvan sent a standard arching through the air behind the dragons neck and hooked his lance into it and flying through the air towards the dragon the blades of his lance aimed at cutting the beasts throat. The dragon turned his head at the last second and slammed his armored skull into Jarvan the lance slicing through the scales above the dragon's chest. Jarvan was sent tumbling backwards hitting the ground hard his vision blurring.

The dragon hissed as one of the soldiers pieced his wing trying to slice through it so he could not fly. He swung his head around and snapped at the man catching his arm in his maw. He threw the man into the air watching him flail about before he clamped his jaw shut around him tossing him back and forth disemboweling him. He licked his lips and smiled. He spread his wings and took off looking over his shoulder at the bewildered little prince.

"You have failed little prince, now go on with the knowledge you have killed them their blood stains your hands, Nu bo kotin feykro ahrk dir" he laughed as he flew away.

Jarvan shook his head and got to his feet. The smell of blood and burnt flesh overwhelmed his senses he looked around the battlefield. Many of his men were dead their bodies torn apart their blood staining the ground. He fell to his knees looking into the morning sky and screamed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Grah

"Shyvana, go run now" her father rumbled turning to look his daughter in the eyes.

Shyvana was stunned unable to move she looked into her father's eyes. They were glowing a soft blue pleading with her to listen. She shook her head and steeled her emotions.

"No father, I will never leave your side we are stronger together" fire blazing in her purple eyes.

Her father paced frantically in front of the lair glancing back and forth between Shyvana and the sky.

"This is no time for arguments daughter please do as I command I can't see you get hurt or worse" he whispered hanging his head.

A mighty roar split the sky as a black beast came down upon the two dragons.

"Nevonaar" Onik hissed and bared his fangs growling threatening.

"Drem yol lok Onik, im glad you remember me and awe yes the little Halfling" Nevonaar laughed darkly. "It has been many years since we've last met I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me. Come Onik let us speak all can be forgiven if you give me that retched abomination" He smiled showing off a maw of gleaming fangs. He pointed to Shyvana with an outstretched talon.

Shyvana looked at her father and the dragon that had tormented her all her life and stole her mother rage boiling beneath her skin. She dropped down on all fours and bared her teeth at Nevonaar growling. Her skin darkened and tiny black scales crept up her arms and around her eyes. Long talons replaced her nails, the whites of her eyes disappearing until her whole eye was shining an ominous purple. Her hair began to billow around her as she summoned flames.

Nevonaar looked at Shyvana fake fear plastered his face and he laughed into the afternoon sky. "Please my dear you do not distill fear into my heart. I am fear embodied. Come let us play" he approached her ignoring the idle threats of her father.

"STOP, you will never take my daughter you wretched beast" Onik spat charging Nevonaar.

Two great bodies collided sending out a great shock wave throughout the forest. Nevonaar was surprised by the other dragon's outburst never knowing Onik to be an aggressor. He was to slow and his body too large to maneuver in the heavily wooded area. Onik barreled down on him a mass of claws and teeth biting into the soft flesh of his shoulder tearing away the armored plates. Nevonaar hissed and raked his claws along Onik's underbelly. Onik swiped at the other dragon's wing slicing through it and released Nevonaar from his jaws jumping away panting. Silver blood pooling around his feet oozing from his wound. He stumbled and shook his head.

"Father" Shyvana screamed. Onik looked to Shyvana caught off guard.

Nevonaar lunged at the other dragon digging his talons into Onik's shoulder and chest, he opened his maw trying to snap the dragons neck in his mouth. Onik turned his head and slammed it into Nevonaar chin before he could close his mouth around his neck. Nevonaar bellowed with rage and closed his mouth clamping down around Onik's golden horn and the top his head.

A great cracking could be heard and Shyvana shivered as her father's eyes went wide and he screamed. Satisfied Nevonaar released his prey and jumped back. Laying on the forest floor was a shimmering chunk of Onik's horn.

Shyvana looked at her father in horror he was struggling on the ground silver blood oozing from his wounds. Pain and anguish marred her father's face, he looked at Shyvana and tried to smile coughing up great puddles of blood.

Something in Shyvana snapped as she looked at the dying form of her father. The only creature in all Valoran that had ever showed her any kind of love, he raised her, taught her everything she knew, he protected her and she would protect him. Shyvana fell to her knees and roared to the heavens. She brought her hands up to her head grasping her horns and screamed her bones snapping and elongating a great tail sweeping out behind her. Her arms stretched and reformed into massive wings her face elongating into a snout full of gleaming white fangs. She stood on her hind legs her black scales glistening in the sunlight a mane of thick purple fur ran down her back and glowing purple eyes focused on Nevonaar she roared.

"Bravo" Nevonaar sneered at Shyvana. He inhaled a great breath his chest expanding and glowing a brilliant orange he let a current of flames envelop Shyvana. Onik screamed as he watched his daughter get consumed by the orange firelight. Nevonaar fell forward panting as the fire enveloped Shyvana smirking he looked at the helplessness in Onik's eyes.

Suddenly the mass of orange fire began to swirl with bright purple flames before exploding knocking Nevonaar back on his haunches. Shyvana exploded from the fire ball purple flames licking at her body scorching the earth beneath her feet. She lunged at Nevonaar and snapped her jaws at his throat she clamped down crushing his armored scales. The larger dragon hooked his hide legs into Shyvana's underbelly to try and pry her off. Shyvana hissed and dug her talons into his wounded shoulder twisting and shredding his muscles. He swung his tail around hitting Shyvana in the back the spikes digging deep into her side and sent her crashing away from him. Shyvana hit the ground and rolled her wing getting tucked under her immense weight at an odd angle snapping it like a twig. She screamed her eyes locking with her fathers.

Onik weak from blood loss stood and summoned the last of his remaining strength he roared his chest expanding glowing with a brilliant soft light, flames of pure starlight erupted from his maw towards Nevonaar. The dragon turned towards Onik his eyes wide he tried to bring up a wing to shield his face from the star fire but he was to slow. He screamed as the fire burned through his scales and scorched his face blinding him on his right side. he turned toward Onik and charged his remaining red eye blazing with hatred. He slashed the celestial dragon with his talons raking across Onik's wounded chest sending him stumbling away from him.

"Father, no please" Shyvana wheezed trying to get to her knees having returned to her human form. Nevonaar turned and looked at Shyvana hovering above her father one taloned fist ready to pierce his heart. Onik shifted under the weight of the massive dragon his long slender body getting crushed he coughed up silver blood. He lashed out at the black dragon and caught his throat in his jaws weak from exhaustion he was unable to crush his windpipe. Onik thrashed and Nevonaar plunged his talons into the smaller dragon's side. Onik's eyes flew wide open and he gasped releasing his neck from his jaws black blood oozing from the wound unto his face.

Nevonaar backed up and looked at the dying celestial dragon in front of him his half-blood disgrace crawling to his side. He smirked confident that their wounds would kill them he took to the skies to watch at a distance and lick his wounds.

"Aazrii Onik hi lost gein do zok suleykaar dovah tol dun Valoran hi threw nii pah hond fah thokus mun wiizaan. aus ahrk dir wuth fahdon" he shouted down at the sight before him Onik's eyes tracking his every movement before he disappeared.

Shyvana crawled to her father he left arm hanging uselessly at her side streaks of blood following in her wake. She cradled the dying celestial dragons head in her lap looking deep into his clear blue eyes. She began to weep hugging his head to her chest. She stroked his cheek his scales warm and smooth to the touch.

"Please, don't die on me father, please don't leave me all alone" she wept her eyes glazing over blurring her father's form. He coughed silver blood pooling on the ground around them mixing with the blood from Shyvana's wounds creating swirls of red and silver.

"Shyvana my daughter my unazom, remember nothing is permanent in this wicked world not our troubles nor our sorrow no sadness lasts forever" he gazed into her beautiful purple eyes and it brought tears to his eyes for he knew this would be the last time he gazed upon the face of his beloved daughter.

"Father please don't go where I cannot follow, I can't make it on my own, I'm nothing but a curse an abomination" she cried holding her father's head leaning her forehead on his.

"You will go on to do many things in life my Shyvana. You are the best of both human and dragon you can survive, you can thrive. Just as the phoenix rises from the ashes you too will rise. Returning from the flames clothed in nothing but your strength more beautiful than ever before" he smiled at her; tears running down Shyvana's face dripping down his scales onto the ground.

"I can't lose you like I've lost everyone else" she whispered peering into his eyes. She sniffed and wiped her hand across her face marking her pale skin with his blood. He looked at her and sighed then looked into the sky he hadn't noticed the darkness loaming around them. He smiled as he saw the first star of the night shining brightly above them. He motioned to it with a sweep of his head.

"I return to the stars from which I was born, I love you Shyvana my ulaan lein" he rumbled softly closing his eyes and took one final deep breath.

The forest was deathly quiet the only sound was Shyvana's breathing. She looked down at her father tears pooling in her eyes dripping onto his still face. She began to weep uncontrollably shaking his still form. She laid her head on her father's forehead and held him tight.

 _Il kill him father, I'll kill every single creature that ever wronged us that is my purpose now the rage is beyond my control_ she thought to herself opening her eyes she lifted her head and looked into the starry night sky and shrieked a great sorrowful sound.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Zeymah

Garett rolled onto stomach and pushed himself up. He touched his face and flinched as sharp pains exploded through his head. He looked down at his hands they were covered with blood his own blood. He blinked several times trying to clear his vision to no avail. Swearing under his breath he looked around the battlefield for his brothers in arms. Blood and gore surrounded him the earth torn asunder dragon fire destroying much of the surrounding forest. He took a deep breath ignoring the greasy smell of burnt meat and the taste of iron in his mouth and set out to look for survivors.

Jarvan looked at the ground grabbing a fistful of bloodied earth and clenched his teeth. _This is the blood of Demacian's my brothers in arms…..my friends_ he thought to himself slamming his fist down. He closed his eyes and stood bracing himself for the disaster that surrounded him. He grabbed his lance and pulled himself forward.

Garett could see the glistening of gold in his peripheral vision and turned to look at Jarvan. He started to approach but stopped short of the other man the look in Jarvan's eyes giving him pause so empty.

"Sir are you alright" he asked.

Jarvan snapped out of his stupor and looked at the young man in front of him. Garett suffered from a massive laceration on the right side of his face his eye swollen shut. He was limping but stood to his full height when Jarvan approached him.

"I'm fine Garett, can you walk I need help finding the others" he tried to offer the solider a smile but it faltered when Garett grimaced.

"Damn dragon got me pretty good, tried to take my head off ended up slashing me. Almost crushed me the bastard" he gestured to his face turning his head to give Jarvan a better look.

Jarvan winced when he saw the full extent of his soldiers' injuries. The laceration stretched from the top of Garett's head down across his right eye splitting open his lip two small cuts ending on his chin. Garett coughed spitting up blood scowling. Jarvan reached into a pouch in his armor and pulled out a small flask of red liquid handing it to Garett.

"Thanks, Cap I'm not sure how many of us pulled through, Argyle and Darcy didn't make it fucking dragon ripped em apart" he took the flask from Jarvan shook his head and downed it in a single swallow.

Soft green light began to envelop the young man as his wounds slowly began to close and his bleeding stopped. He touched his face it was tender and hurt but he could live with it. Jarvan looked at him his face would have massive scaring and the vision in his right eye would be greatly impaired but he would live when they got back to Demacia he would ensure he received proper medical attention.

The two men silently walked around the battlefield stopping to close the eyes of their fallen brothers. Garett stopped when he heard coughing coming from the great scar of fire scorched earth. He singled to Jarvan with a flick of his head and they approached a burnt mass of armor. the sting of burnt flesh clung to their noises and Jarvan exhaled sharply. He slowly moved around the armor still glowing a soft red and his breath caught in his throat. Sitting in front of him was his lieutenant Dagonett clutching his side. Dagonett was badly burned on his upper body, parts of his leather armor still smoldering. Jarvan kneeled and approached the other man shock evident on his face.

"Lieutenant can you hear me" Garett asked as he moved around to see what Jarvan was looking at.

Dagonett looked up at the two men and smirked.

"Course I can hear ya, you stupid bastard I'm burnt not deaf" he tried to chuckle but winced.

Jarvan smiled and turned to Garett "go find some medical supplies and report back" he flicked his eyes towards the edge of the area where several bags lay smoking. Garett nodded his head and walked off.

"Now Lt you want to tell me just how busted up you are, move your hand" Jarvan asked taking on a serious tone.

Dagonett rolled his eyes but obliged. As soon as the pressure was off he began to bleed heavily and he winced. Jarvan removed his gauntlets and placed them on the ground beside him moving to Dagonett's side he started removing debris from the wound site.

"Jesus Cap didn't know you could be so gentle" Dagonett said fluttering his eye lashes at Jarvan.

Jarvan snorted and pulled a piece of metal out of the wound. Dagonett winced and started laughing blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Jarvan smirked and moved away from his lieutenant wiping his blood off on his armor.

"Help me up, I don't feel like falling on my face if I can help it" Dagonett smiled up reached a hand out for Jarvan to hoist him to his feet.

Dagonett started to tumble but quickly regained his balance waving Jarvan off. He sighed and looked down at his torso and flinched. Three small holes decorated what was left of his leather chest piece from the dragon's talons blood trickling down his leg pooling at the ground near his feet. Jarvan suggested that he should sit back down but a firm look from Dagonett shut him up. Garett came walking back with a bag in hand and threw it at Jarvan's feet.

"That's all that's left sir, most of our supplies burned up and I'm no doc neither are you sir, Argyle was the medic of the group what are we going to do" he gestured toward Dagonett.

Dagonett threw his hand up and shook his head "Don't worry about me lads, just give me a health potion and I'll be right as rain let's not waste what supplies we have left".

Jarvan wanted to protest but he knew how stubborn Dagonett could be. Garett handed the lieutenant a potion and watched as it enveloped him in a green glow. Dagonett's abdominal wounds began to bubble and he flinched the bleeding slowly stopping leaving pink scars. The burns surrounding the shredded leather armor faded however the skin was still stretched and uneven.

Dagonett shrugged and rubbed his arm that was badly burnt. "Seems fine to me, a bit stiff and not pretty to look at but I'll manage. ladies always liked me for my irresistible charm anyway" we winked and laughed as Jarvan shook his head.

The rest of the afternoon was spent gathering what supplies they could find amongst the rubble and burring the dead. They had found Conners and Hart unconscious with a few scraps and bruising but otherwise unharmed. Three men had been killed during the fight with the dragon.

They had just finished burying his friends and the rest of his company had gone to rest before heading out Jarvan decided to stay awake knowing he could not sleep. He sighed and looked up at the stars hoping they would offer him some comfort. The night was quiet and he leaned his head back against the cool bark of the tree he was leaning on.

 _I have already lost more than half of my men, I couldn't protect them, hell I can't even protect myself. What was I thinking when I decided to go on this fool hardy journey it has brought me nothing but pain. Have I learned nothing from my time away from my home. Can I even call Demacia home would I be welcomed back the exemplar of Demacia who led his men to their deaths. I'm not the example of a shining solider I don't deserve their praise. I don't deserve anything_ he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He removed his helmet and looked down at the glistening golden armor. The azure gem glinting in the star light. He rubbed his thumb over the gem smearing mud onto it dulling its beautiful shine. He wore a sad smile remembering how proud he was to wear the helmet in his hands a crown fit for a prince. Now wearing it almost felt out of place among his companions he was no prince here just another man they were all equals.

Garett awoke to the sounds of a beast in distress the wailing sending shivers up his spine. Never had he heard something so sorrowful so demonic. The crying was almost feminine but with every wail the forest shook. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around to find his captain.

"What in the world is making them bloody noises" Dagonett sat up and scratched his head blinking away his exhaustion.

Jarvan approached the group and stood beside Garett nodding as the other man looked at him.

"Dragon" Garett said looking to his group of companions.

"Well what are we waitin for let's go kill us that bastard" Dagonett said jumping to his feet grabbing his great sword.

Jarvan nodded and the group set out to following the sounds of the distressed beast. Before he left the clearing he turned for a final time and looked out over the unmarked graves of his friends.

"Farewell brothers" he saluted and turned following the others.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Zeymahzin

Shyvana could smell them could hear the stomping of their feet as the made their way towards her before she could see them. She didn't need to see them to know who was coming for her she had stumbled across them days previous. They didn't see her they were too busy laughing and enjoying each other's company all but one he stood apart from the rest he saw her saw her glowing purple eyes. She didn't move from her father's side she was content to let them come let them try to claim her father's hide she would destroy them all before they could touch him.

"I'm sorry father I know you never favored violence but I won't let them take you away from me" she whispered closing her eyes and kneeling beside her father's head resting her forehead against his.

The soft crunch of leaves behind her told her they were close. She inhaled deeply calming her nerves and summoned what little strength she could muster. She had been crying for so long she wasn't sure if she could stand let alone fight but she was determined. She opened her eyes and looked behind her into the forest.

…

"Sir, look there it's a dragon and young woman" Garett said pointing just ahead looking confused.

"A woman have you lost yer mind lad" Dagonett said shoving Garett out of the way.

Jarvan moved in front of the two bumbling idiots he called friends into a clearing. In front of him lay the corpse of a dragon the likes he had never seen before. Its scales were a deep purple color and they shimmered in the star light. One great horn sprouted from atop its head glistening a beautiful gold color the other was missing a great chunk having been snapped off. The beast had no wings and a long slender body golden talons decorated its mighty paws and along its back purple fur ran down from its head to its shoulders. Silver blood pooled around the mighty beast and Jarvan felt a pang of regret start to form in the pit of his stomach for killing so many creatures of valoran like this one.

Movement to the right of the dragon caught his attention and he turned to look into the glowing purple eyes of a young woman. She was dirty and covered in blood silver streaks marring her beautiful face. Long bright purple hair floated around her covering up most of her body. Two great horns sprouted from her head curving towards her face and away framing it perfectly. Her skin was like pale china that glowed softly in the moonlight. She bared long fangs at the group of men and took a step back. Tiny black scales appeared around her glowing eyes and up her arms. she dropped down on all fours and dug her long talons into the soft ground. She began to growl the sound something between a viscous beast and a young woman.

Jarvan took a step forward handing his lance to Conners. He raised his hands up in front of his body trying to ensure that he meant no harm.

"Don't come any closer mortals" Shyvana hissed.

Jarvan taken back by the sound of her voice stopped and looked at her. He had never seen anything like her she was ethereal.

"We won't hurt you, please tell us what happened did this beast attack you" Jarvan spoke softly trying not to frighten the young woman.

Shyvana rolled her eyes and stood up to her full height summoning her flames purple fire licking at her heels billowing her hair. She was trying to look menacing but the look in his eyes told her she was failing. She sighed and shook her head her flames dying around her.

"Human, why have you come here" She hissed growling softly.

Jarvan's men moved forward weapons at the ready but Jarvan threw up his hand and shook his head silencing them.

"Forgive me my lady my name is Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, my men and I were following a dragon that attacked and killed part of my company when we heard the suffering of a great beast we came to investigate" Jarvan said smiling at her.

Shyvana frowned she had never met a human before that was not instantly hostile. "This dragon you see before me was my father one of the last and rarest creatures to ever grace valoran he was killed by an elder dragon and I am going to find and kill him" she said blinking back tears.

Dagonett stepped forward lowering his sword and scratched the back of his head. "Did you say that beast there is yer father miss" he asked looking between Shyvana and the corpse of the dragon.

Shyvana blinked and raised her eyebrow "Yes my father was a celestial dragon and my mother a human".

Jarvan looked at her with wonder he had heard of the stories of half dragons but he had never imagined that the tales were true.

"What is your name young lady" Garett asked.

Shyvana threw her head back and laughed "My name is Shyvana human and while it's flattering I'm hardly a young lady" she stomped her foot great billows of purple fire shooting skyward.

Jarvan's men took a step back and Shyvana frowned.

Jarvan moved towards the fallen dragon watching as Shyvana began to bristle.

"Don't touch him, _prince_ " she hissed the last word.

"I'm not here to harm you in any way, and I am not about to defile your father's corpse Shyvana, I'd like to help you if you'd let me" Jarvan said stopping beside Shyvana's father.

"What was his name" he asked gesturing towards her father.

Shyvana took a step forward and grimaced as pain shot through her side. She bit her lip willing away her tears as she spoke "His name was Onik"

She sighed and moved away from the group of men to sit atop the lair she once called home. The night air was cool against her skin and she wrapped her good arm around herself to keep warm. She looked down at her father frowned as hot tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"Sir what should we do?" Garett asked looking at Jarvan.

Jarvan turned away from Shyvana and looked at his men.

"Set up camp we will rest here for tonight give the dragoness some room" he said moving to the far left of the clearing away from Shyvana and her father's body.

Jarvan's men busied themselves with building a fire and setting up a camp from what supplies they had left. A campfire was soon blazing its smoke reaching high into the starry sky. The men settled around the fire and ate in silence each taking nervous glances between the dragoness and the dead dragon at the opposite edge of the clearing. Jarvan sighed and rose to his feet moving away from the group towards the dragoness caring a steaming bowl of stew.

"Hello Shyvana, is it alright if I come up?" Jarvan asked looking up at the dragonesses still form. Her back was turned to the group the firelight giving her pale skin a ghostly appearance. When she did not answer for a long time Jarvan thought she might have fallen asleep from exhaustion but a brief nod from her proved him wrong. Jarvan climbed up to the top of the cave trying to balance the food without spilling it wondering just how the dragoness managed to climb with no effort.

"Here, eat you need to regain your strength" he put the bowl of food beside her and sat down.

Shyvana turned her head and looked at him "Why are you helping me, why do you care if I live or die"

Jarvan was silent for some time before he finally spoke looking away from her at the night sky "I know what It means to suffer and I know that no person deserves to suffer alone" he looked down at her and offered her a sad smile.

Shyvana looked at the man sitting beside her, she hadn't been this close to a human in many years and she felt an odd sense of companionship sweep over her. He was smiling at her and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks she quickly looked away and shook her head taking a deep breath. He was a very handsome man as far as human standards go long black hair, tall, muscular, nice smile but there was something about his steel blue eyes that made shivers go up her spine. They were the eyes of someone who has known misery, hollow the spark of life long diminished. She knew because she saw those same eyes when she looked at her own reflection.

Jarvan wasn't sure how long they had been sitting in silence or how long Shyvana had been staring deep into his eyes but when she began to blush he smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hofkiin

Dagonett looked up at Jarvan sitting beside the dragoness the two of them talking quietly and snorted shaking his head.

Conners and hart were already fast asleep snoring in their bedrolls and Garett was sitting at the fire side his head bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake.

"Go to bed lad, it's alright Il make sure the dragon doesn't go an eat the prince" Dagonett said rolling his eyes at the young man.

Garett sat up and tried to pretend he wasn't sleeping looking at Dagonett sheepishly before nodding. He got up and started making his way to his bedroll before he turned to Dagonett

"You think its safe Dag letting Jarvan sit up there with that dragon lady?" he whispered covering his mouth with his hand stifling a yawn.

Dagonett snorted and waved him off. He watched as Garett crawled into his bedroll and turned to look at Jarvan and Shyvana. The two of them were talking and he smiled shaking his head. He watched as Jarvan leaned over the dragoness said something to her and got up to make his way back to the campfire. Dagonett sat in silence waiting for Jarvan to return.

…

"the dragon that killed your father what will you do when you find him" Jarvan asked leaning back onto his hands looking up at the night sky.

Shyvana clenched her teeth and balled her fist digging her nails into the soft flesh of her palm. "I will avenge my father by killing that bastard I will rip out his heart as he has ripped out mine" she hissed closing her eyes.

Jarvan looked at her watching her face contort with rage then slowly fade to sorrow and he felt ashamed. He left his family of his own free will in the middle of the night never stopping to think of how they would feel when they found him gone; and here sitting beside him was some poor young woman who had her father stolen from her for her very existence. He looked away from her to the corpse of her father and frowned.

"I want to help you" he said the words coming from his mouth before he could think

Shyvana blinked and cocked her head at him narrowing her eyes "Why would you want to help me kill the dragon that slew my father" she said.

Jarvan locked eyes with her.

"Your determination and your courage to face down a powerful foe alone to avenge the death of your father has moved me. I came into the wilderness to seek my own atonement to prove to myself that I am worth the title given to me but I understand now that killing creatures who were simply defending themselves does not make me a great man. A great man fights for what he believes in for what he loves. I love my nation and I would fight to protect her at all costs. I was hoping to find something during my time here something that would make me feel alive again but I don't know stop me if I'm rambling" he said looking at Shyvana sheepishly.

Shyvana smiled at him and laughed the sound soft and sweet.

"You are not rambling its fine, let me ask you something if you don't mind" she said looking up at him.

He nodded and she continued "You said you left to seek atonement what made you leave?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

Jarvan turned away as his eyes glazing over and took a deep breath trying to steel his emotions.

"I left because I failed my nation my father myself. I was young and foolish I thought I could never be defeated in battle but I was wrong. My enemy Swain was a master tactician and lured me into a trap I was to blind to see. I ended up leading a company of my men to their deaths. I ended up at swain's feet as I watched my brothers and sisters in arms, my friends being slaughtered and I was unable to help them unable to fight back. I accepted my failure and welcomed my death at the hands of a noxian butcher but was saved by my longtime friend before the axe fell. My friend was celebrated as a hero and everyone tried to turn a blind eye on my failure but I carry the guilt every day. And so, I left in the middle of the night with the few people I knew I could trust with my life vowing I would not return until I could prove to myself that I deserved my title again" he said exhaling pinching the bridge of his nose.

He turned and looked at Shyvana expecting her recoil with disgust but she looked into his eyes and held his gaze. She nodded slowly and placed her hand on his breast plate.

"Mu wo trah los ni naalein, mu engein wah lahvraan ko pah lein lahvraan do joriin wo lost aus" Shyvana whispered to him offering him a small smile.

"What does it mean?" Jarvan asked smiling back at her.

"Something my father used to say to me. We who grieve are not alone, we belong to the greatest gathering in all the world. a gathering of people who have known suffering" she said her smile falling as she looked down at her father's body.

"He was a wise man-er dragon" Jarvan said following Shyvana's eyes to the corpse of her father.

They sat and talked for several hours enjoying each other's company. the night sky illuminating everything around them. Jarvan caught himself staring at the dragoness and blushed looking away. In the starlight, her skin took on a soft glow her hair although matted with blood and mud fell about her in waves of silk. Her horns were a deep violet and they glistened in the moonlight framing her delicate face. Her eyes were large and bright and glowed a soft purple color tiny violet scales crept around her temples. She had a small nose and perfect round lips. She had a long elegant neck slightly broad shoulders and ample chest and long shapely legs. Jarvan coughed and looked away when Shyvana caught him staring at her. She laughed at his discomfort and stretched her long legs.

Jarvan decided that he need a distraction and began looking around his eyes falling on Shyvana's father.

"Would you like us to bury him?" he asked gesturing to her father with a turn of his head.

Shyvana looked at Jarvan and blinked several times shaking her head.

"No, I would never want my father to spend eternity underground his place is amongst the stars of our forefathers" she said sweeping her hand towards the sky.

Jarvan looked to the sky and back and Shyvana and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what that means" he said trying to not sound mocking.

Shyvana rolled her eyes and stood wincing.

"Dragons unlike mortal men were not born of valoran. The very first dragon was born from pure starlight and when we die we return to the stars. Be it from old age or untimely death it is our kins duty to return us to the stars. My father was a celestial dragon one of the oldest and rarest creatures to roam valoran but he was banished from dragon kind when he took my human mother as a mate. I am the only remaining kin that he has left and it is my duty to send him home" she said wiping away hot tears looking down at her father.

"I didn't know that dragons had funerals" Jarvan said trying to be funny but the look on Shyvana's face shut him up.

"We are not as savage as you might think, just because you don't understand us does not make you better than us. We form the same family bonds you do and we honor our dead just the same" Shyvana said stepping down from the cave top to approach her father. Jarvan turned and began to walk towards the campfire.

"Where are you going" Shyvana asked him.

Jarvan turned around and looked at her, and then pointed to her arm that hung at her side and the blood that trickled from her wounds on her side.

"I'm going to grab something to patch you up before your wounds fester" he shrugged and walked away.

Shyvana watched him go and turned to her father clutching her wounded arm and considered the starry sky.

 _It won't be long now father; I'll send you home. I won't be long behind you._ She thought to herself.

She could hear the humans talking behind her and she turned to look at them. A large man was talking to the prince the others sleeping soundly. He was smiling at the prince and she could tell by Jarvan's body language that he was uncomfortable. She could hear his heartbeat quicken and she giggled only imagining what the other man was saying to him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Lofur

"You two looked mighty comfortable up there eh cap" Dagonett smirked as Jarvan approached the campfire.

"She's just a misunderstood young woman that's all she is no threat to us" Jarvan said sitting down at the fire across from Dagonett looking over at Shyvana.

"Umhm, whatever you say boss, now did you want me to set up a bedroll for her or just pull yours to the edge of the camp give you two some privacy" he winked at Jarvan and started to laugh.

Jarvan blushed and shook his head giving Dagonett a stern look.

"That's not necessary lieutenant, and would you kindly piss off, I just met her" Jarvan said trying to keep a stern look on his face despite his furious blushing.

"Sure, sure captain I'm just messing with ya, don't think you could handle her anyway she's a bit wild that one" Dagonett said smiling devilishly he couldn't help himself. watching his friend get embarrassed was to rare a thing.

"Oh what makes you say that, been around some wild women have you?" Jarvan said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know lad" Dagonett said laughing wiping away tears.

Both men turned and watched as Shyvana approached the campfire choosing to sit beside Jarvan. Jarvan coughed into his fist and gave Dagonett a look that said the conversation is over. Shyvana looked up at Jarvan and smiled.

"You know that I have an excellent sense of hearing and you two tend to shout" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Dagonett burst into laughter almost falling over as Jarvan pretended to busy himself with the fire. Shyvana looked at Dagonett and smiled sweetly showing her long white fangs.

"You think I'm wild do you, shall I show you the meaning of the word" she said her eyes glowing brightly.

Dagonett gulped and looked between Jarvan and Shyvana. Jarvan was smiling at his lieutenant's discomfort and Shyvana was looking at her long talons gleaming in the firelight.

"Sorry miss I meant no offense, I was only teasing the lad" Dagonett said sheepishly staring into the fire.

Shyvana laughed and shook her head, her eyes returning to their normal purple glow. She looked at Jarvan a faint blush still dusting his cheeks and smiled. Her smile was warm and genuine the sound of her laughter rich and smoky filling the silence. Jarvan stole a quick glance at Shyvana and exhaled. He had never seen such a natural beautiful smile. He was used to women trying to gain his favor while he was in Demacia their smiles always seemed fake and the women wore too much makeup. He smiled to himself _the women back home would hate you Shyvana_.

"What are you smiling like an idiot over there for" Dagonett shorted smirking at Jarvan.

Jarvan blinked rapidly and got up mumbling something about getting medical supplies for Shyvana.

Dagonett stretched and cracked his back leaning back. Shyvana looked into the fire uncomfortable sitting close to another person that wasn't Jarvan. Dagonett looked and her and raised an eyebrow, leaning in grabbing a stick and moving the coals in the fire. Smoke and embers danced into the night sky.

"Relax lass, I won't bite ya, names Dagonett good to meet you" he said sticking his hand out towards Shyvana.

Shyvana looked at the man sitting across the fire from her. he was an older man that much she could guess his short brown hair was just starting to grey around his temples. He had bright intelligent green eyes, a thick mustache and goatee, several areas around his arms and neck had been burned and the scars shone a healthy pink in the campfire glow. She looked at his outstretched hand and cocked her head.

"You're supposed to shake it lass, that's why it's called a handshake" Dagonett laughed at the expression on the dragonesses face.

Shyvana got up and walked around the fire extending her hand placing it in Dagonett's. He closed his hand around her firmly and gave it a quick shake up and down. He released Shyvana's hand and she pulled it back to her and looked at it then at him.

"What was that for?" she asked curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Dagonett looked at her and snorted "It's how people greet one another, guess you wouldn't be all too familiar with people now would you lass".

Shyvana shook her head and looked down at the ground at her feet. Flames licking at her ankles heat billowing off her body. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly the flames dying around her. Dagonett just sat and watched the dragoness he wasn't afraid if she wanted him dead he would have been already. She looked back at Dagonett and offered him a small smile.

"I'm not used to normal human interactions I lived with my father my entire life away from humans. In fact, your company is the first human interactions I've had in many years" she said sighing turning to walk away.

Dagonett rose and placed a hand on Shyvana's shoulder he could feel her body tense up ready to spring away from him. she turned and looked at him confusion plastered across her face.

"S'alright lass, no one here is going to hurt you, you are doing just fine. The longer you spend time with us blockheads the more you will learn, I'm sure Jarvan over there would love to give you some tips" he winked at her.

Shyvana blushed and backed away shaking her head her long hair swaying around her. Dagonett looked down at the blushing dragoness and chuckled to himself.

"Easy there girl, I'm only teasing ya" he patted her on the shoulder and sat back down.

Jarvan rejoined the group caring some medical supplies looking between the blushing dragoness and his lieutenant.

"What did he do now, Jesus Dag I was gone five minutes and you're at it already" Jarvan said giving Dagonett an accusing glare.

Dagonett threw up his hands in mock defense and shook his head.

"I didn't do nothing sir; I was only joking right lass" he said looking at the dragoness.

Shyvana smiled and nodded her head looking at the lieutenant. Jarvan rolled his eyes and walked to Shyvana gesturing for her to sit down with a sweep of his hand. Shyvana snorted smoke billowing out of her nostrils high into the air. She sat down beside the campfire making room for Jarvan to follow suit. He sat beside Shyvana and placed his medical supplies in front of him. he handed Shyvana a small crystal vial and motioned for her to drink it tipping up his head pretending to take a drink. Shyvana nodded and pulled the stopper off the vial and sniffed it.

"It won't hurt you I promise, it's a health potion" Jarvan smiled at her.

Shyvana tipped the vial back spilling it contents into her mouth and swallowed. It tasted sweet and soon she was enveloped with a soft green hue. She growled softy when her arm snapped back into place and her wound on her side stopped bleeding. Jarvan gestured for her to lift a portion of her leather vest so he could wrap gauze around her abdominal wound. Shyvana shook her head.

"Its fine it doesn't hurt, in fact its just a scar now" she said lifting her shirt looking at the pale pink scar on her side.

Jarvan raised his eyebrow and looked at her side. The wound was completely closed a pink scar surrounding contrasting her pale skin.

"Do you normally heal so quickly, that wound would have taken weeks to heal normally" he asked reaching out to touch the scar but pulled his hand back quickly.

Shyvana looked at Jarvan and smirked crossing her arms "I am not a normal human; my dragon blood makes me far superior".

Jarvan chuckled smiling "Is that so".

Shyvana leaned in close to him looking him in the eye whispering "In more ways than one"

Jarvan swallowed and looked into the fire a faint blush creeping up his face.

"You two done ogling each other, we still need to figure out what the plan is, any ideas" Dagonett said looking at the two of them grinning.

Shyvana got up and stretched reaching her hands high into the air. She turned and looked at her father frowning.

"Before we make any plans there's something I have to do"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Qothaan

"Shyvana" Jarvan called out watching the dragoness walk towards her father's body. He looked at Dagonett but the older man just shrugged.

Jarvan got up and followed the dragoness. He stopped standing beside her watching her intently. Shyvana closed her eyes and kneeled beside her father running her hand over his smooth scales now cold to the touch. It was foreign to her seeing her father like this feeling his normally warm scales now completely cold. She quickly wiped at her eyes tears threating to fall. Jarvan placed a hand on her shoulder and Shyvana looked up at him. she wasn't sure why but his presence brought her comfort.

"What are you going to do?" Jarvan asked looking down at the dead celestial dragon.

Shyvana whispered something to her father and stood stepping away from Jarvan.

"Burn him" she said her eyes beginning to glow a vicious shade of purple.

Scales burst from her skin, long talons replaced her nails she fell to her knees and hissed. Her body began to morph her skin stretching and ripping apart dark black scales replacing her pale skin. Her bones snapped and elongated a thin purple membrane forming between her arms as two massive wings formed. Flames enveloped her as she changed into a mighty dragon. Jarvan took a step back as purple flames licked at Shyvana's body. Before him sat a massive dragon, her ebony scales glittered in the moonlight. Her bright purple eyes looking at him expecting him to flee in terror before the might of a dragon but he just stood there and smiled at her.

"I thought dragons were immune to fire" Jarvan said stepping close to Shyvana.

"under normal circumstances we are, however this is different" she rumbled her voice deep and velvety.

Jarvan nodded his head and watched as Shyvana lowered her head to her fathers.

"You are free now father, as I will never be. I send your soul back to the stars from which it was born. May you find happiness in your eternal slumber. I love you and I always will, vonok bormah" she said her deep voice cracking as she rested her scaly cheek on her fathers.

Shyvana took a step back and turned to Jarvan motioning for him to step back as well. It pained him to see her in distress tears welling in her massive eyes. She mumbled something in draconian that he could not understand and inhaled her chest glowing an ominous purple she began to exhale, fire slowly consuming her father's body. It was unlike anything Jarvan had ever seen her father's body began to glow with soft white light slowly evaporating floating high into the dark night sky like a star ascending to the heavens. Jarvan turned and looked at Shyvana her eyes were closed and a deep sorrowful rumbling was coming from her. she opened her eyes and looked at him her large glowing eyes clouded by tears. She began to weep quietly great tears rolling off her snout onto the ground splashing Jarvan's greaves. She looked into the starry sky and smiled as a star shone brightly down upon the two of them. It was far more miraculous than the surrounding stars and Jarvan could have sworn it wasn't there moments ago. Shyvana moved towards Jarvan and lowered her head to look into his steel blue eyes she gestured to the vivid star with a sweep of her head and Jarvan understood.

"You are home now father; may you shine brightly for all time" she sniffed and tried to smile showing off a maw of massive teeth.

Jarvan looked at Shyvana wishing he could offer her comfort but she was so large as a dragon that he settled for placing his hand on her snout.

Shyvana rumbled and pressed her snout into his hand "thank you".

"My father lived for thousands of years and during that time he came to love poetry often finding wisdom in words I feel I should say something for him" Shyvana rumbled her voice deep and quaking.

"Say whatever you feel" Jarvan shrugged trying to be supportive.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there; I do not sleep. I am the thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there; I did not die" Shyvana said lifting her head high into the heavens.

Jarvan moved away from her as soft purple light enveloped her and her form shrank back to a human woman. She was curled in a ball her long purple hair surrounding her, her dark horns curving upward towards the sky. He went to approach her but quickly moved away coughing into his hand.

Shyvana looked up at him and squeaked.

"I…I forgot about that, my clothes get destroyed when I transform" she said trying to cover herself.

Jarvan turned away from her and removed his cloak handing to Shyvana trying not to look at her naked form. Shyvana snatched it from him and wrapped herself up moving away from him towards the lair she once called home.

Jarvan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly looking into the sky staring at the beautiful star that was Shyvana's father. _Sorry_ he mumbled and went to rejoin Dagonett at the campfire. Something sparkling caught his attention and he turned and looked at the ground. Sitting in the grass next to him was a beautiful pendant illuminating its surroundings casting a soft glow onto a golden object a few feet away. Jarvan picked up the pendant and walked towards the glint of gold. He kneeled and picked it up studying it. It dawned on him the golden object in his hand was a piece of dragon horn long and slender it gleamed in the starlight. Jarvan got up and walked toward the campfire.

Shyvana was already sitting at the campsite with Dagonett having retrieved some leather scraps to fasten into clothing. She was quiet as Jarvan approached and pulled his cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Shyvana I found these next to your father" he said handing her the pendant and horn.

Shyvana looked at the pendant fondly and then at the piece of golden horn grief sweeping over her features.

"This was my mothers, and this my fathers" she said picking up one item at a time, placing the horn in a bag beside her she ripped a piece of leather off her skirt and fastened the pendant around her neck.

"That's a mighty fancy necklace lass, where'd your mother come across that" Dagonett said looking at Shyvana.

Shyvana reached up and touched the pendant smiling sadly. "My father gave it to my mother when he took her as his mate. He was a lord among dragons and this pendant represented his status. It's made of starlight".

"Starlight? My lass I think you got even the prince over here beat gold gems and all" Dagonett laughed slapping his knee.

Jarvan rolled his eyes and looked at Shyvana smiling.

"I do not care for wealth; I would trade anything for more time spent with my parents" Shyvana said lowering her head sighing.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence for some time before Shyvana finally fell asleep lying beside the campfire. The flames dancing playfully casting shadows across her pale skin. Jarvan smiled and got up to get a blanket to cover her with. The dragoness smiled and pulled it around herself mouthing thank you before falling fast asleep.

Dagonett smiled and yawned throwing more wood onto the campfire.

"Well I like her" he said grinning at Jarvan.

"Pardon" Jarvan said looking at Dagonett confused.

Dagonett rubbed his eyes and stretched "You know what I mean, she's smart as a whip and if you trust her so do I, be nice to have some good company for once".

Jarvan nodded "Get some sleep lieutenant, I can keep watch for now".

Dagonett shrugged and stood looking down at Jarvan "Wake me up in a few captain"

"Umhm" Jarvan said waving his hand at Dagonett.

"Sir?" Dagonett asked before he turned to leave.

"Yes what is it Dag" Jarvan asked yawning

"We are going to help her kill that dragon aren't we" Dagonett asked.

"Of course" Jarvan said frowning

"Good" Dagonett said grinning as he turned and left.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Malbrii

The days first rays of sunshine were just starting to break through the canopy of leaves when Shyvana awoke to something touching her shoulder. She opened her eyes wide and jumped up teeth bared hissing. Garett had been trying to wake the sleeping dragoness and jumped back when she bared her teeth at him.

"Whoa, easy miss I didn't mean to startle you we are going to be moving out soon" Garett said holding his hands up in front of him.

Shyvana shook her head her eyes returning to normal and snorted. She looked around It was early morning and the camp was just coming to life.

"I apologize, I'm not used to people waking me up" Shyvana said looking at Garett offering him a small smile.

Garett nodded and smiled and set about packing up the camp and waking up the other soldiers. Shyvana watched as the young man woke up Dagonett flinching as the older man slapped him on the back and sent him tumbling forward. She could hear Dagonett laughing and she smiled. She decided that she liked the lieutenant he was friendly and he wasn't afraid of her which was refreshing. Dagonett got up and stretched cracking his back and made his way over to Shyvana.

"G'morning lass, sleep well" Dagonett asked winking at Shyvana.

"Good morning lieutenant" Shyvana said nodding at Dagonett smiling.

"Call me Dag lass, only stiffs call me lieutenant" he laughed folding his arms across his chest.

"Good morning lieutenant, Shyvana" Jarvan said approaching the group rolling his shoulders.

Shyvana and Dagonett looked at each other and started laughing much to Jarvan's confusion. Jarvan scratched the back of his head ruffling his long hair and sighed.

"What is so funny" Jarvan asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

Shyvana giggled into her hands then exhaled shaking her head "Nothing, we were just chatting"

Jarvan rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as the rest of his companions joined the group.

"Shyvana you have already met Dagonett, this is Connors, Hart and Garett" Jarvan said gesturing to each of his companions.

"Pleasure" Shyvana said nodding her head.

Hart snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay now that we are done meeting the dragon lady can we get moving already sir, I'm tired of these damn woods" he said looking at Jarvan grimacing.

"Her name is Shyvana, Hart please call her by it" Jarvan said setting his jaw looking down his nose at his companion.

"Apologies sir, miss" he said bowing his head in mock respect.

Jarvan clenched his fists and ignored the comment "Alright I have offered Shyvana our aid we will help her avenge her father's death. Then I believe it's time we head home brothers".

"You are not serious sir, why would we help her she's just a bloody dragon she's not even human" Hart clenched his fists growling staring daggers at Shyvana. He mumbled something under his breath and stormed away from the group shaking his head with disgust.

Jarvan turned to follow him anger playing across his face but Shyvana placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm used to people acting hostile around me. I am half dragon after all" she said trying to sound positive but Jarvan could see the pain lingering in her eyes.

"Let's pack up and head out the sooner we kill this bastard the sooner we can head home" Jarvan said watching Hart storm about the camp packing up his belongings.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence Jarvan's men packing up their remaining supplies while Shyvana lingered around the edge of the camp. She quickly gathered up what little belongings she had from her father's lair and waited for Jarvan and his men to finish.

 _Perhaps I should just slip away, save these men the trouble of helping me. I'm not meant to be around humans I could snap I could hurt someone I'm just a monster I'm meant to be alone_ Shyvana thought looking down at her hands watching as scales crept up her hands and talons sprung from her fingertips as her anger started to rise. She looked at the group of men and shook her head picking up her bag and turning to leave.

"Miss Shyvana, we are leaving now" Garett said walking up to Shyvana smiling.

She nodded and started following Garett back to the group her head down frowning. As she approached Jarvan looked at Garett and cocked and eyebrow flicking his head in her direction. Garett shrugged and moved to the front of the group. Shyvana lingered away from the group standing far enough away from them to not impose but close enough that she could follow them easily.

"Alright lad any idea where the dragon went" Dagonett asked Garett as he heaved his great sword on to his back.

"While you were sleeping this morning lieutenant I scouted the area the blood trails lead north it appears the beast is headed to the iron spike mountains to recover" Garett said gesturing to the mountains in the distance with a flick of his head.

"Shyvana, you were here when it left any idea where the dragon might have gone" Jarvan asked turning towards Shyvana.

Shyvana shuddered "after he mortally wounded my father he stopped and spoke to us content to watch us die he flew north when he thought we were dead. He is severally injured himself so his trail of blood should be fairly easy to pick up".

Jarvan nodded and turned to Garett "Lead the way".

The group headed north towards the iron spike mountains that loomed in the distance. Most of the morning spent in silence Shyvana was hanging back Dagonett in front of her. Jarvan and Garett were in the front of the group discussing possible locations the dragon could be hiding out stopping occasionally, to inspect talon markings or smashed tree limbs.

"Shyvana come look at this" Jarvan said waving his hand at her motioning for her to come forward.

Shyvana moved through the group, Hart glaring at her and giving her a wide berth. She stopped beside Jarvan and looked to where Garett was kneeling. In front of Garett was a pool of black sticky liquid and several long grooves slashed into a nearby rock formation. Shyvana dropped down beside Garett and dipped her finger into the liquid. It was cold to the touch and had the viscosity of tar. Shyvana pulled her finger out of the pool and watched as it dripping slowly onto the ground. She sniffed the air relying on her draconian lineage to pick up the scent of her prey. Her eyes took on reptilian slits and they blazed a soft purple in the afternoon light. She got up and moved to the grooves made in the rock and slide her hand along the smooth surface. Each was about three feet long and several inches wide. Something black and glossy caught her attention and she moved towards the bottom of the groove markings. Laying In the grass was a small diamond shaped dragon scale dark as ebony shining maliciously in her open palm. _Nevonaar_ Shyvana hissed and clenched her fist.

Jarvan watched her curiously as she moved about the area inspecting the liquid and moving to the grooves running her small hands inside the large markings. Shyvana rose and turned to the group her purple eyes blazing with hatred. Garett took a step back from Shyvana clearly uncomfortable with her predatory appearance. Shyvana shook her head and blinked away the slits her eyes returning to purple orbs.

"Its dragons blood, several days old, and the markings are grooves from his talons. I found this in the grass it belongs to him" she said tossing Jarvan the ebony dragon scale.

"How can you tell all that miss by just simply observing" Garett asked getting to his feet brushing himself off.

Shyvana turned to him and smiled "I know dragons blood when I see it helps that I too have it. It's not like humans blood it's not traditionally red like one might think. Actually Every species is different, and it does not clot the same as human blood. The dragon scale I would recognize anywhere that bastard has been terrorizing my family for a hundred years."

"Did you say a hundred years miss" Connors said moving beside Jarvan looking at the dragon scale in his outstretched palm.

"Well a hundred and twenty-three give or take, what? Why is everyone looking at me so strangely?" Shyvana cocked her head to the side confused.

The men just stood and stared at her blinking before Dagonett laughed out loud.

"Lord lass that's a funny one. If you are 123 I don't want to know how old I am" Dagonett said smirking.

"I'm not joking Dag I am 123 years old, I am a half dragon remember my father was thousands of years old so my lifespan is far greater than a normal human." Shyvana said crossing her arms raising an eyebrow.

Jarvan just looked at her blinking stupidly "Looking pretty damn good for your age". _Oh, lord did I say that out loud_ he thought turning his head and coughing into his hand.

Shyvana laughed the sound rich and smoky and shook her long purple hair smiling at Jarvan her eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Thank you" she said a light blush coloring her pale cheeks.

Dagonett and Connors started laughing at Jarvan. Jarvan cleared his throat and shook his head starting to walk in the direction they were headed before they stopped. Hart snorted and looked at Shyvana scowling before he turned and followed his captain. Shyvana wrapped her arms around herself and sighed moving beside Garett.

"Are they always like this" she asked pointing at Dagonett and Connors trying to catch up to their captain giving him a hard time.

"Usually, but Jarvan normally doesn't get embarrassed easily. Although now I'd say that's a different story. Come on let's catch up to them" Garett said looking at Shyvana smiling his long blonde hair bouncing as he jogged to catch up to his companions.

Shyvana smiled and wrapped Jarvan's cloak around herself tighter "coming".


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Riil

It was about midafternoon and the sun was beating down on the barrier, sunlight pouring through the canopy of leaves dancing along the ground. Shyvana was watching the group of men in front of her curiously she hadn't spent much time with humans and watching them interact was different. She knew Jarvan was the leader of the group and that Dagonett was second in command. What she couldn't understand was how they talked to each other, no formalities just friendly banter. Dagonett took every opportunity to tease the rest of his companions often causing them to burst into laughter. Garett was the youngest of the group and she had heard on several occasions Connors calling him a sliver tongue although Shyvana doubted very much the young man had a silver tongue. Shyvana snorted and looked at Hart this man was different he was a bit older probably a few years older than Jarvan. He was a bulky man, tall and muscular with a bald head and sharp dark eyes. He was friendly enough with his companions but outwardly hostile towards herself. She wasn't sure what she did that offended the man so greatly as to cause him to dislike her but she assumed it was just her nature that he didn't like and so they avoided each other. Connors was nothing like Hart he was a friendly loud man that instantly took a liking to Shyvana which she supposed was a good thing. Shyvana looked and Jarvan and smiled to herself he was a natural leader that cared about his soldiers. He was laughing alongside Garett his smile broad and wide and Shyvana felt herself staring at him.

"What's got you smiling like a school girl lass?" Dagonett grinned leaning over to look at Shyvana's face slowing down to fall in step with her.

Shyvana blushed and ducked her head her smile growing wider at Dagonett's teasing. "Nothing, Dag I'm just happy I guess" she said quietly leaning towards him.

"Umhm sure it has nothing do with prince charming over there" Dagonett smirked flicking his head in Jarvan's direction.

"No" Shyvana blurted out a little too quickly. Dagonett patted her on the back and shook his head.

"S'alright lass I'm just messing with ya I won't say anything to him" he said bumping his shoulder into her winking.

"Thanks Dagonett" Shyvana said unconsciously grabbing her pendant and holding onto it starting up into the sky sighing.

"Course, lass" Dagonett smiled devilishly "Hey Boss, come over here a second would ya".

Jarvan turned his head and raised and eye brow stopping. Garett, Hart and Connors stopped as well but Dagonett gave them a stern glare and started walking slapping his arms around Hart and Garett's shoulders.

"Let's get to walking boys for that beast gets away" Dagonett said grinning as he pulled their heads in and let them go.

"Lieutenant its already got away that's why we are tracking it" Garett said confusion plastering his face.

Dagonett frowned and scratched his chin shrugging "Before it gets more away then lad".

Hart rolled his eyes but followed the lieutenant. Garett looked back at Connors and Jarvan and shrugged and turned to follow Hart with Connors. Jarvan looked at his companions then back at Shyvana and shook his head.

"Did you need something Shyvana" Jarvan smiled at her stepping up beside her so they could walk side by side.

"No, actually I have no idea what Dagonett is doing" Shyvana ducked her head hiding behind her bangs trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

Jarvan looked at the blushing dragoness and smiled the two of them content to walk in silence. Dagonett turned his head and looked at Jarvan winking when the younger man caught his gaze. Jarvan rolled his eyes and sighed. Jarvan looked at Shyvana through the corner of his eye and grinned. She wasn't looking at him she was looking ahead watching his companions joke with each other their laughter filling the silence. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were wide and sparkling. Her long lavender hair was hanging around her in waves the ends just past her butt. This close Jarvan could see tiny dark violet scales around the corners of her eyes. She was beautiful in an exotic ethereal way. She turned and looked up at Jarvan and smiled relaxing her shoulders.

"You seem happier today" Jarvan said to break the silence.

Shyvana looked at him and sighed "I am, it's a different experience to not have to be so alert and on edge its relaxing".

She closed her eyes and inhaled a warm smile spreading over her face. She opened them and saw that Jarvan was looking at her smiling.

"Tell me about yourself Shyvana" he said stretching his arms behind his back his lance bouncing against his pauldrons.

Shyvana cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes playfully "What do you want to know"

"Whatever you are willing to tell me" he grinned at her his smile reaching his eyes.

"Very well, although I'm hardly interesting. As you already know my father was a celestial dragon and my mother was a farm girl from Demacia. I don't really remember her just a few scattered memories it was so long ago" she said clutching her pendant smiling sadly. "I do remember her smile and her laughter it was warm and gentle, and I remember her always wearing this" she gestured to the pendant sparkling on her neck.

"What happened to her" Jarvan asked looking down at Shyvana concern glistening in his blue eyes.

"She was killed when I was just a young girl by the dragon that slew my father. He never stopped looking for us, he hounded my parents until he killed them for creating me. Anyone that helped us he would hunt down and kill, humans exiled us for what I was for fear of him and his destruction" she said clenching her teeth sparks jumping off her balled fists.

Jarvan could feel the heat billowing off her body and he felt appalled that humans had treated her so poorly. He was determined that she would never feel like an outcast among his company. he placed a hand on her shoulder but recoiled when flames burst to life around her. Shyvana looked at him in horror fear pooling in her violet eyes and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, did I burn you" she stuttered.

Jarvan looked at the palm of his hand it was unscathed. He smirked and showed her his hand pulling it out of his gauntlet.

"No I'm fine Shyvana its okay really" he said smiling at her.

She looked away from him her head hung and Jarvan stopped and turned toward her lifting her head up to look at him his finger brushing against her chin. She looked into his eyes her own reflection staring back and her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Shyvana that humans treated you so horribly, I want you to know that I would never let anyone treat you like that in my company. We are all equals here" he said staring into her eyes a serious look on his face.

Shyvana backed away the warmth of his touch still lingering on her face.

"Thank you, but long ago I learned to hate humans and dragons alike. I was bitter for many years never coming to terms with what I am. My father tried to teach me to embrace my lineage that I should be proud of what I am but it's hard coming to terms with being a monster" she said tears pooling in her eyes.

Jarvan looked at her and frowned he didn't like seeing her so conflicted and he understood more than anyone what It felt like to be a monster to have self-loathing.

"You are not a monster Shy" he said locking eyes with her.

"How can you say that I'm a half beast, what if I hurt someone, what if I can't control myself" she said her eyes pleading with his.

"You would never hurt me or my men I know that" Jarvan said bumping his shoulder into Shyvana, the force catching her off-guard and she went stumbling into the ground.

Jarvan sat there in shock as Shyvana hit the ground her butt sending up clouds of dust. She glared at him her eyes taking on a predatory appearance and she bared her teeth at him. Jarvan blinked and burst into laughter as Shyvana smirked at him. he offered her his hand to get but his eyes went wide when Shyvana sprung from the ground and barreled into him sending them both crashing to the ground. Jarvan gazed in her vivid violet eyes sparkling with mischief and laughed.

Shyvana pushed herself up placing her hands on Jarvan's breastplate looking at him lifting her head up sniffing

"I smell fear" she giggled.

Dagonett turned when he heard something crash into the ground catching a glimpse of violet and gold hit the ground. He laughed when he saw Shyvana push Jarvan's head into the soft dirt playfully as she slid off him. Shyvana approached the group of deadpanned men and pranced in front of them smiling to herself winking at Dagonett as she passed by. Jarvan stood and brushed himself off and rejoined the group fixing his helmet. Dagonett slapped him on the back causing him to stumble. Jarvan snorted turned to his lieutenant giving him an annoyed glare.

"What have you gotten yourself into now lad, you're playing with fire with that one" Dagonett said winking gesturing to the dragoness.

"I know" Jarvan said sighing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Jusk

The group had been walking for most of the day stopping only briefly to rest and Shyvana's feet hurt. It's not that she was physically tired her stamina was far better than a normal human but she preferred flying to walking when it came to travel. The sky was starting to darken, sunlight dropping low on the horizon as dusk settled on the group. Jarvan threw his hand up signaling everyone to stop.

"What's the matter sir?" Garett asked his hand unconsciously moving towards his bow strapped to his back as he looked around the area.

They were in a heavily wooded area the surrounding trees reaching high into the skyline. Shyvana could hear the faint sound of moving water in the distance and inhaling deeply she could smell the dampened soil of the river's edge. She looked at Jarvan and nodded her head silently agreeing with him this location would be perfect to set up camp for the night. Easily defendable if the need arises and secluded enough that anything passing through would have a hard time seeing them if it wasn't looking.

"We'll stop here for the night" Jarvan said unfastening his lance from his back and stretching.

His companions nodded and set about making a camp. Shyvana decided that she would sleep along the edge of the tree line close to a large rock formation to not disturb Jarvan's men. She could see Hart glaring at her as she set up her makeshift camp.

"Garett, go find some food in the supplies, Shyvana Connors could you please make a fire, Dagonett Hart run a perimeter check" Jarvan said dropping his lance and bag beside a large tree between Shyvana and his companions.

Shyvana cocked her head to the side watching Jarvan unpack his supplies setting up his bedroll close to her own. She ducked her head and smiled to herself.

"Alright dragoness I'll get some firewood if you wouldn't mind providing the flame" Connors said smirking at her chuckling at his own pun.

Shyvana looked up at the large burly man and smiled nodding. She quickly set out to make an appropriate fire pit clearing a patch of leaves and using her flames to super heat the soil creating a hard-solid patch of glass like material. Connors raised an eyebrow as he watched the dragoness make a fire pit the look on her face pure concentration as she summoned her flames and blasted the ground the damp earth sizzling as she super-heated it. Jarvan stepped up beside Shyvana looking down at the shiny hard ground and then at Shyvana's hands. Each of her small pale hands had darkened to a tough leathery violet ebony scales creeping along the backs of her hands. Purple flames sparked and poured from her fingertips like molten lava giving her forearms the appearance of an erupting volcano. His gaze traveled up her body unto her face her eyes glowing a vivid purple reptilian slits replacing her round orbs. Jarvan was in awe of the power she possessed when she summoned her draconian strength but he was not afraid and did not move away as the flames burned brighter around her then slowly died down. Shyvana snorted billows of smoke raising high into the air from her nostrils she shook her head blinking away the reptilian eyes. She looked up and Jarvan and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I guess I over did it" she stepped away from the fire pit as Connors dropped an armload of wood unto the pit.

"No its quite alright, its captivating watching you control fire like that" Jarvan said smiling down at her.

"I wouldn't want to piss you off that's for sure" Connors said laughing as he left to bring more wood for the fire.

Shyvana laughed and kneeled by the fire pit closing her eyes and taking a deep breath a small mote of flame dancing in her outstretched palm. She lowered her hand into the wood and watched as fire sprang to life satisfied it would stay lit she pulled her hand out of the flames. Garett returned empty handed and shrugged as Jarvan gave him a questioning glare.

"There's nothing left sir, most of our supplies were destroyed when we were attacked by the dragon" Garett said crossing his arms looking down at the fire.

Shyvana looked down at the flames, fire dancing in her eyes. She lifted her head and sniffed the air turning to look at Garett.

"We could always just hunt something" Shyvana said innocently shrugging.

Jarvan looked back and forth between Garett and Shyvana and nodded at her suggestion.

"Perhaps you'd like to get some good use of that bow of yours Garett" Jarvan said looking down at the younger man smirking.

Garett looked up at his leader and rolled his eyes flinching as his right eye began to spasm. He scowled and rubbed his face reaching for the bow on his back.

"Alright sir, but I make no promises its fairly dark out and I'm half blind, _prick_ " Garett said looking at Jarvan whispering the last word but Shyvana heard it and started laughing.

"Perhaps I can be of service; I can see in the dark after all plus I can hear and smell better than you" Shyvana said stepping up beside Jarvan looking at her delicate hand in the firelight grinning as large talons sprung from her fingertips.

"I'm not completely useless madam, as I matter of fact I could probably out hunt you in the daylight" Garett said leaning towards Shyvana wearing a shit eating grin.

Shyvana snorted and laughed shaking her head. "Is that so, do I hear a challenge Garett" Shyvana purred her eyes glowing in the dim light.

Garett straighten up and crossed his arms puffing out his chest smiling proudly "Yep".

Dagonett rolled his eyes as he approached the group and pushed past Jarvan throwing his arm around Shyvana's shoulders tossing two dead rabbits at Garett's feet.

"If you two talked less we'd have started eating already I caught those while the lot of you were yapping over here. And lass go easy on the poor lad he is a half blind little shit after all" Dagonett laughed at the expression on Garett's face and soon everyone started laughing.

"Here, let me see those" Shyvana said gesturing to the rabbits Garett raised an eyebrow and obliged handing her the animals.

Shyvana made quick work of skinning and cleaning them her long talons easily slicing through the soft flesh as she threw away the entrails. Her long talons dripping crimson blood shining ominously in the firelight. She looked down at her hands and back up at the faces of her companions and backed away. Garett and Connors were staring at her hands each talon about three inches long and razor sharp were dripping blood onto the blood stain earth beneath her feet. In the firelight, she didn't appear to be a young woman but a predator ready to devour her prey in one closed fist. She shook her head and her long talons retracted but she could see the fear in their eyes, in their body language and she dropped the meat in the grass turned tail and ran for the river tears stinging her eyes as she ran.

Jarvan watched in amazement as Shyvana used her long talons to easily clean the rabbits but when she rejoined the group Connors and Garett backed away. He noticed they were staring at her hands her long talons dripping blood his gazed traveled to her eyes and he could see the pain lingering there before she suddenly dropped everything turn and ran.

"Shyvana, wait" Jarvan said stepping forward moving his hand towards her but Dagonett put his arm on his shoulder stopping him.

"Give her some space lad" Dagonett said watching the purple blur fade from view.

"Good riddance you filthy half beast" Hart sneered stepping up beside Connors.

Jarvan spun around rage boiling in his steel blue eyes pointing his finger at Hart like a dagger.

"You shut your damn mouth, every chance you get you try to belittle and diminish her, she's just a misunderstood young woman who is trying to find her place in this world after her father was brutally murdered you of all people should understand that. She's not some beast hell bent on destroying everything she touches and right now she's far more human than the likes of you. I don't care if you don't get along I'm tired of this bullshit so cut it out" Jarvan hissed through clenched teeth his eyes boring into Hart's.

Jarvan spun and started following Shyvana through the tree line towards the rustling of water. Dagonett sighed and looked at Hart watching as the other man set his jaw red tinging his cheeks in embarrassment. Hart locked eyes with Dagonett defiance and rage threatening to boil over but he sighed and looked away his anger sizzling out as he dropped his head.

"Alright lads, let's just let the captain cool off shall we. And for the record miss Shyvana isn't our enemy out here she's our ally don't let her appearance cloud your judgement she's a nice young woman If you give her a chance." Dagonett said exhaling through his nose turning to look at the golden form of their leader disappear into the forest.

Garett and Connors looked at each other than bowed their heads looking into the fire. Hart snorted and stomped over to his bedroll ignoring Dagonett's glare. Dagonett sighed and picked up the rabbits fitting them to a spit and sat down to start cooking them. Garett and Connors joining him the three of them content to sit in silence as the awaited Jarvan and Shyvana's return.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: Haalvut

Shyvana ran through the forest her footfalls crashing into the damp earth, leaves and twigs flung haphazardly around her as she dashed through the heavily wooded area. She didn't stop as she crashed through low hanging branches leaving small cuts along her cheeks. Tears were stinging her eyes as she made her way farther and farther from the group she could faintly hear the men arguing. She stumbled as her footing gave way and she crashed into the damp earth along the river's edge. Shyvana cringed as she felt the damp earth cover her skin sizzling as it contacted her flames. She kneeled and looked down at her reflection in the cool autumn water her blazing violet eyes looking back at her. she gritted her teeth snarling at herself and slapped the water blurring her own image.

 _What have I done, the first friends I have had in almost a century and I scare them away. who am I kidding I don't deserve friends, Hart is right I'm just a filthy half beast I'll never be a human I'll never be anything_ she curled her arms around her torso and looked into the water again moonlight reflecting off the water giving her pale skin and vivid hair a glowing appearance in her reflection. Large gleaming eyes gazed back at her, reptilian slits and fire dancing ominously in those eyes her eyes. Tiny scales formed around her eyes and her hair not matted with mud clung to her face. She grimaced in her reflection she did not see a young woman she saw a monster only capable of destruction. She looked down at her hands now covered with mud and flakes of blood and dipped them in the cool water scrubbing them vigorously. The water was freezing but she didn't care she needed to be cleansed she rubbed until her hands were raw and red. A cool breeze was moving down the water's edge and she shivered her clothes were dirty and wet. She looked up into the night sky and saw the first stars being to form and felt an odd sense of comfort sweep over here. She snuffled as hot tears began to dry on her face.

 _Father what am I supposed to do now. Where am, I supposed to go after I avenge you I have no home. I have no purpose._ She looked down at her reflection again and saw a star shining brightly illuminating her features. She smiled and ran her fingertips along the water's edge ripples disturbing the reflection. She rose from the ground and looked around quickly content no one was watching her she slipped off her furs and waded into the water. The cool water shocked her system but it was also relaxing and calmed her beating heart. She summoned her flames and soon the water around her began to warm steam slowly rising off the water. She smiled and lay back in the water content to float in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and ducked her head water saturating the rest of her thick mane of violet hair. She emerged from the water and scrubbed her hair digging her nails into her scalp sighing with satisfaction.

A crackling of twigs caught her attention and she dipped lower into the water her eyes glowing in the dim light. She could see a blur of gold coming towards her and her breath caught in her throat. She looked around the edge of the river bank for her clothing but she had swam out into the middle of the river he would be there before she got close enough to grab it.

Jarvan came stumbling out of the forest a frown plastered across his face. He was looking at the ground trying to follow the path of destruction left in Shyvana's wake. He stopped at the waters edge stumbling on Shyvana's clothing before he caught his balance. He lifted the leather and fur top in front of his face studying it in the dim moonlight realization hitting him in the face he began to blush.

"Shyvana, are you out here" he said looking down and away from the water holding onto her muddy clothing away from his body.

He could hear water splashing and he turned his head briefly catching a glimpse of Shyvana's body glistening with water her hair clung to her body leaving little to the imagination. His heart began to pound in his chest and his face burned a bright crimson he coughed and turned his head.

"Jarvan, you jerk don't peek" she squealed covering herself with one hand and snatching her clothes with the other.

"I wasn't I'm sorry I didn't know where you went I wanted to make sure you were okay I didn't know you were bathing" he rambled looking away from her at the ground.

Shyvana dipped her clothes in the water and rubbed off the mud before quickly throwing them back on. She shook her head her wet hair splashing Jarvan. She rolled her eyes as he peeked back at her making sure she was presentable.

"You are a terrible liar Jarvan I can hear your heart pounding in your chest and your cheeks are the color of blood" she said narrowing her eyes at him hands on her hips.

Jarvan turned to look at her pink still tinging his cheeks. She was grinning at him mischief sparkling in her eyes. Her clothes were soaking wet and clung to her body accentuating her curves her long hair was plastered to her body and hung about her in sheets. She moved toward Jarvan her eyes narrowing her hips swaying hypnotizing him he gulped as she stopped in front of him placing her hand on his chest. She shook her head violently spraying water on him she spun and slapped him with her long hair laughing as she began to walk back toward the camp. Jarvan stood stunned for a moment and then followed her laughing.

"Are you alright Shy" Jarvan asked as they began walking side by side.

"I'm fine, just had a bit of a realization that no matter how I try to blend in with you I will always be different I will never be human" she said sadness lacing her voice as she looked away from him.

Jarvan reached out and touched her face forcing her to look at him "Shy you are more human than most humans I've known, so what if you are only half human we all have demons we try to hide. Being a dragon isn't something that you should be ashamed of you should feel proud of your unique heritage. You are the most powerful person I know and you don't use that to harm and destroy you use that to protect you showed me that when you protected your father's corpse from us" Jarvan said looking deep into her brilliant violet eyes fire swirling in her round orbs. His face mere inches from hers his heart began to beat faster and his stomach clenched.

Shyvana felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she tried to pull away but Jarvan held onto her chin and forced her to look at him. she closed her eyes and inhaled blinking away the tears as they fell onto her china pale skin. Jarvan brushed them away with his thumb and pulled Shyvana into a fierce hug. Shyvana was taken aback by his actions having not felt a human embrace since her mother died. Butterflies began to spring to life in her stomach and she smiled into his chest. He placed his head atop of her and brushed her long hair along her back.

"I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. I won't ever judge you or belittle you" he said looking up into the sky a certain star shining brightly down on the two of them twinkling.

He released her and Shyvana felt the cool rush of air kiss her skin missing his warm embrace.

"Thank you Jarvan you have no idea what that means to me. All my life I've been alone it's nice to know someone has my back" she said a small smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He nodded and turned towards the forest smirking "Can you light the way my lady".

Shyvana giggled and brought her palm in front of her summoning a small mote of purple flame illuminating their surroundings. They began to walk back to the campsite slowly side by side silence filling the space between them. Shyvana looked through the corner of her eye at Jarvan and smiled as he stumbled around in the darkness like a baby animal.

"Having troubles are we" she giggled looking at him flashing him a toothy smile.

Jarvan snorted and shook his head "Not everyone can see in the dark, and if you hold that flame any farther away from me I'll never find my way back to the camp".

Shyvana danced away from him her footfalls silent in the night air. She was smiling devilishly he hair bouncing around her shoulders as she pranced away from him.

"Hey Shy come back here I'm serious I can't see a damn thing" Jarvan pleaded walking blindly in the direction she was prancing.

Shyvana closed her fist the flames dying around her and the two of them were in utter darkness. Jarvan stopped and waited for her to summon her flames he could hear her walking around him like he was prey. Suddenly she pounced at him her eyes glowing in the darkness giggling she grabbed his hand and summoned her flames in her opposite hand.

"Come I'll led the way for us" she said playfully pulling on his outstretched arm grasping his hand. Her tiny pale hand contrasting his black and gold gauntlets. Jarvan looked down at their hands intertwined as she pulled him along the forest and frowned wishing he would have left his gauntlets back at the camp wishing he could feel her warm smooth skin.

"You know the feeling is mutual right" Shyvana said taking Jarvan by surprise he looked at her and blinked.

"Pardon" he asked swallowing.

"I'm here for you if you ever need it as well. I may be only half human but I can offer what wisdom I do have my father taught me much and I have lived longer than you. I know you are in pain I can see it in your eyes you don't have to tell me right now I just want you to know I will always listen" she said smiling back at him her smile bright and warm and her eyes sparkled in the darkness.

Jarvan felt his heart flutter as he stared into those eyes and he nodded.

"Thank you Shyvana, I just might take you up on that someday" he said squeezing her hand gently.

"Good" she said softly turning her head her flames burning brighter as she smiled and lead them through the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen: Ilkoth

Shyvana lead Jarvan by the hand through the forest her flames burning bright in the darkness lighting their path. She could smell the faint scent of cooked meat in this distance and smiled. Jarvan tumbled around in the dark behind her his hand still laced with her own. His lance bounced with every step he took on the uneven ground creating steady rhythm of metal on metal as it hit his pauldrons. Shyvana's steps were light as she bounced about the forest sighing happily. The pair could see the flickering of flames up ahead and Shyvana turned to Jarvan.

"It seems we have missed our dinner party" she said smiling at him her eyes glowing softly in the darkness.

Jarvan shrugged and continued walking behind her. Shyvana smiled and emerged from the edge of the campsite with Jarvan still holding onto his hand. Dagonett looked up from the fire at them and smirked when he saw them holding hands. Garett and Connors turned to look at them and Shyvana quickly let go of Jarvan's hand. Jarvan looked down at her quizzically and curled his hand closed missing the feel of Shyvana's hand in his own. She dismissed the mote of flame in her open palm darkness shrouding her. Jarvan turned to her and flicked his head in the direction of the fire.

"Come on" he said smiling.

The approached the group and sat down side by side next to the fire. It was blazing a brilliant purple the flames reaching high into the sky. Jarvan looked at the flames curiously cocking his head to the side then it occurred to him Shyvana started the fire and her flames were not traditional red and orange. Dagonett saw the prince looking at the fire and chuckled

"Don't worry Cap perfectly safe already cooked and ate some, sorry we didn't wait up for yas" Dagonett said shrugging poking the fire with a stick.

Shyvana looked at the fire her large eyes focusing on the flames lost in thought, she was clearly uncomfortable.

"Here ya go kiddies" Dagonett said handing Jarvan a spit fitted with cooked meats.

Jarvan narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant and grimaced snorting. Dagonett just smirked and slapped his knee looking at Shyvana.

"Miss Shyvana" Garett who was sitting opposite her spoke up looking across the flames at the dragoness.

Shyvana looked up from the fire at the young man smoke and purple flames dancing across his features.

"Yes Garett" Shyvana said sighing smoke wafting from her open mouth.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier It wasn't my, our intention to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that we've never met anyone like you, the power you possess is quiet intimidating" Garett said gesturing to himself and Connors sitting next to him. Garett bumped into Connors who was looking at the dragoness in awe and Connors nodded smiling at Shyvana.

Shyvana looked down at her hands opening and closing them watching as tiny scales crept along her knuckles then looked at Jarvan. He was smiling proudly and he nodded a silent thank you to this companions. Shyvana looked at Garett and genuinely smiled starting to chuckle.

"Thank you Garett, Connors, although you hardly have to be intimidated by me" Shyvana said bowing her head.

Jarvan placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her some food. She graciously accepted as her stomach began to rumble she blushed. Dagonett laughed at the dragoness and looked at Garett and Connors and winked.

Garett cleared his throat "Miss Shyvana would you mind if it asked you something"

Shyvana was in the middle of devouring her food her cheeks full. She looked up at Garett and blushed trying to swallow. She wiped her mouth and looked away nodding.

"You are a half dragon yes; can you turn into a dragon at will?" Garett said looking at the dragoness his eye glistening in the firelight as he leaned forward his head resting on his fists.

"I can answer than one lad, that would be a yes seen it for myself" Dagonett said winking at Shyvana as she swallowed another mouthful of food.

Jarvan watched as Shyvana quickly ate her portion of food sniffing the air and looking at his hunger gleaming in her eyes. He laughed and offered her his remaining food and she nodded her head sheepishly blushing. In less than two minutes she was finished and sighed with satisfaction leaning her head back to look into the sky. Jarvan chuckled at the happy dragoness and then at his companions.

"Holy lass, you eat more than any man I've ever met" Dagonett said teasing her.

Shyvana's head shot down and she narrowed her eyes at the lieutenant sticking her tongue out.

"Well I have to eat a lot to keep up my strength, it's like eating for two all the time" she laughed and patted her stomach.

Dagonett snorted and rolled his eyes "Umhm, don't complain when ya get fat lass"

"Dagonett are you calling the lady fat, and here you had us all believe you were quiet the charmer" Connors said snorting at the lieutenant.

"I never said she was fat, unlike some people present" Dagonett said looking at Connors grinning.

Connors snorted and slapped his stomach "I'm not fat ya old bastard this is all muscle"

Jarvan rolled his eyes and leaned back enjoying the warmth of the fire and the company surrounding him.

Garett was looking at Shyvana again intently, and Shyvana could feel his gaze she turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Garett if there's something you want to ask just do it, I won't be offended" Shyvana said scratching the back of her head ruffling her long violet hair.

"Um well, I don't know much about dragon's miss, but I was curious about the horns, do you use them for fighting" he said moving his hands to mimic Shyvana's horns.

Shyvana looked at him blinking her face deadpanned. Jarvan exchanged looks between Garett and Shyvana and raised his eyebrow leaning forward waiting for her response. Shyvana tilted her head back and laughed heartily. She looked around the campfire at her companions faces they were all currently looking at her and she blushed clearing her throat.

"Horns are not like talons, so no they are not used for fighting. They are actually quite sensitive and are well used for mating" Shyvana said shrugging a blush tinging her pale cheeks.

Jarvan coughed and sat upright "What".

Garett and Connors sat looking at Shyvana confused looks plastered their faces and Dagonett boomed a hearty laugh.

Shyvana squirmed uncomfortably before clarifying "No, no, no not during the actual act. Do I seriously have to explain this to you guys, you are going to help me kill a dragon but you don't know anything about us as a species".

The men looked at each other and back at Shyvana and nodded together.

Shyvana inhaled and then sighed steam rising from the top of her head. "Alright, first off when a dragon chooses a mate they perform an aerial dance let's say that's when the horns come into play. The two dragons lock horns and plummet towards the ground together sealing their life bond" she said demonstrating with her hands as she spoke.

She looked around the group and scowled as confusion stared back at her.

"Humans are such an odd species" she mumbled.

"Speak for yourself lady I've never met a half dragon before" Connors said stretching his back popping.

"Well that's not unusual considering we are exceedingly rare most are killed at birth; in fact, I haven't heard of nor met a single Halfling in my life" Shyvana said clenching her teeth looking into the fire.

"So um how did you know you come about wouldn't your dad like crush your mom" Garett said awkwardly looking away from her.

Jarvan's face paled and he snorted "Seriously Garett, could we have a more inappropriate conversation"

Shyvana interrupted him with laughter "It's alright Jarvan, to answer your question Garett no my father did not harm my mother, he was a celestial dragon and could take the form of a human at any time. As for my conception, I assume it was like any normal act. From what I gather I look like a human rather than a dragon because my mother was human".

"I thought dragons laid eggs" Connors said furrowing his brow.

Shyvana snorted and shook her head "No, at least not all species do, our cousin's wyverns do however lay eggs"

"how many species of dragon are there?" Jarvan asked coming into the conversation looking at Shyvana intently his blue eyes sparkling.

"There are six species, ocean, cloud, infernal, mountain, elder and celestial. However, there are several subspecies. Each is different from the rest in appearance, abilities excreta" Shyvana said ticking off each type on her fingers.

Shyvana spent several hours explaining dragon anatomy to her companions Garett flooding her with questions. She explained that dragons can breathe fire thanks to a special sac inside their lungs that expelled flammable vaporous gas when they exhale as a dragon chests expands it super heats causing the glowing effect which in turn ignites the vapors. She explained that a dragon's horns are one of its weakness damaging them is extremely painful and can leave a dragon vulnerable. Maiming a dragon's wings means it cannot fly and a downed dragon is a dead dragon.

"Dragons have much more keen senses that humans, we are stronger, faster, have acute hearing, and a keen sense of smell, we can see in the dark and have heavily armored bodies our scales becoming more resistant to damage the hotter our flames become" Shyvana said blinking away sleep as the night progressed.

Connors was leaning on his hands his head bowing as he began to fall asleep, Garett however was keenly interested in Shyvana and was painting rapt attention to her every word.

"Dragon scale armor is some of the finest quality you can get but it's hardly invincible" Jarvan said looking down at the black scale amour adorning his body.

Shyvana snorted and looked at him a frown slipping onto her face "That's because the dragon you are wearing is dead"

Jarvan held his hands up and shook his head "I mean no offense shy; I hope you're not uncomfortable with this" he said gesturing to his armor with a sweep of his hand.

Shyvana shook her head "no its fine, I learned long ago to hate my dragon kin as they have hated me seeing their talons and skin used as protection doesn't faze me so long as no human dare take my horns as trophies".

"Jesus lass, the stories we heard as children are nothing compared to the real facts" Dagonett said yawning rising from beside the campfire stretching.

"That's because humans did not want to learn and dragons did not want to teach" Shyvana said watching Dagonett his yawning causing her to yawn flashing her long fangs and pearly white teeth.

"I hope this hasn't been boring for you all, I get carried away sometimes" Shyvana said lying back looking into the stars.

"Naw not at all lass, anything that helps us kill that bastard dragon is good information" Dagonett said waving his hand at her.

Jarvan nodded looking down at Shyvana stretched out on the ground a smile on her face. He felt himself smile as he watched her sigh happily.

"Well lass, I think it's off to bed for myself and Connors poor bastard is already snoring, how about you Garett? Ready for some shut eye? You got first watch captain?" Dagonett said slapping Garett on the shoulder.

Garett blinked and nodded getting up moving away from the campfire towards his bedroll. Dagonett moved to Connors and slapped him lightly on the cheek the other man snorting and stumbling upon being woken up. Connors looked at Dagonett and scowled before lumbering up and heading to bed. Dagonett turned to the prince and winked before grabbing his great sword and moving off.

"Shyvana are you alright?" Jarvan asked looking at the dragoness curled up beside him.

Shyvana hummed in response content to curl up beside him opening one eye peeking up at him.

"Can I just stay here for now" mischief sparkling in her eye.

"Are you not tired? Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in your tent?" Jarvan asked raising an eyebrow looking at Shyvana's face behind her long bangs.

Shyvana turned so her head was lying in Jarvan's lap she looked into the sky above his head. "I always preferred to sleep under the stars, if you don't mind I'd rather stay right here" she said smiling up at him.

"As you wish my lady" Jarvan said chuckling as Shyvana nestled into his side her long hair draping over his legs.

He looked around the campsite, his brothers in arms all settled for the night no one was watching the two of them. He smiled and pulled his cloak around Shyvana content to sit there with her, the warmth of the fire lulling him to sleep. He could get used to this.

…..

Not sure how I feel about this chapter but after much contemplation I felt I should just post it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen: Vopraan-piin

Sunlight trickled through the treetops and the soft sound of birds chirping enveloped the morning the forest serene. Jarvan awoke to the sound of faint snoring, he opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep beside the fire the night before. His muscles were stiff from sleeping in an odd position and he lifted his arms to stretch. Something stirred beside him and he looked down to see large violet horns peeking through the top of his cloak. The warm bundle beside him began to move and vivid glowing eyes greeted him from under the cloak.

Shyvana awoke when Jarvan started moving clearing having woken up she peeked through the cloak locking eyes with him. His hair was messy and he needed a shave but when he smiled warmly at her Shyvana blushed and ducked under the cloak again. Jarvan laughed at the dragoness and grabbed the cloak pulling it away from her face. Her long lavender hair was tossed around her, several strands wrapped around her slender horn. She batted her eyelashes at him and yawned flashing her fangs. She smiled happily at him nestling into his side.

"Good morning prince" she said quietly looking into his blue eyes.

"Good morning lady dragon" he said smiling at her, her large eyes twinkling in the morning light.

Shyvana giggled the sound sweet and light and rose from his lap leaning on her hands looking at his face. Jarvan felt heat rising to his face as the dragoness leaned closer to him her face mere inches from his own. She raised her hand and gingerly touched his face, pulling away when he went rigid against her touch. She frowned and pulled her hand back and went to move away. Jarvan reached up and grabbed her hand and felt his pulse quicken. Shyvana looked at his hand and blinked before breaking into a small smile. Jarvan released her hand and looked down pain lingering in his steel blue eyes.

Shyvana ducked her head to look at his face "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries"

Jarvan shook his head and looked at her, her beautiful face laced with concern. "Its fine shy, its just that im not used to being close to anyone"

Shyvana moved away cocking her head to the side clearly confused "I can move if you'd like, all you had to do was ask".

Jarvan chuckled and looked at the confused dragoness and small smile tugging at his lips "No I didn't mean physically close I meant emotionally close. Everyone that I care about ends up dying and I don't want you to get hurt".

Shyvana snorted and touched his face, his stubble rough against her smooth palm. "You have no idea what that means to me. I've only ever had one person care about me in my life. Don't be afraid of me getting hurt it'll take a lot to take me down one of the perks of being a half dragon" she said one corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk.

Jarvan blinked and felt his heart pound in his chest his cheek tingling were Shyvana's palm was resting. He closed his eyes and exhaled as she pulled her hand away and broke into a smile its warmth reaching his eyes and he felt himself relax the very presence of the dragoness bringing him comfort. He opened his eyes to see Shyvana's face her full lips pulled into a beautiful smile and he felt the urge to close the distance between them and taste those lips.

 _Get ahold of yourself_ he thought to himself as he ruffled his long dark hair pushing his helmet forward on his face. Shyvana laughed and moved onto her knees kneeling in front of Jarvan she placed her hands on his crown and pulled it off his head.

"Shy what are you doing" he asked felling uncomfortable without his helmet on.

Shyvana rolled her eyes at him and studied the golden crown in her hands rubbing the beautiful sapphire gem that adorned the center. She looked at Jarvan and studied his face without his helmet on she could distinguish that he was very ruggedly handsome. She smiled at him and placed it back on his head watching as he fixed it into place.

"It's beautifully crafted is it the crown you wear in Demacia?" she asked looking at him.

Jarvan snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "No very seldom do I wear my actual crown; this is my regular helmet my father thought it would be fitting for it to resemble a crown to establish my authority and position. However, the talons are of my own creation an added bit of flare"

Shyvana rolled her eyes and lifted her hand into the air talons erupting from her small hand "Oh how very menacing".

Jarvan laughed and brushed Shyvana's horn with his fingertips moving away strands of tangled violet hair "Not everyone can be so naturally predatory".

Shyvana shivered when he touched her horn and blushed turning her head away from him steam billowing from her nose as she exhaled. She got up and moved away from him only first noticing that lieutenant Dagonett was awake and across the fire from them this only furthered her blushing as she quickly scampered away to her own tent.

Jarvan watched as the dragoness blushed furiously and moved away from him and headed to her tent. He cocked and eyebrow at her and stood crackling his back. He whipped his head around when he heard Dagonett boom out a hearty laugh.

"Dagonett, when did you get up I didn't see you there" Jarvan said approaching the older man sitting down beside the fire.

"Oh you know I've been awake the entire time. Saw you getting cuddly with our little fire ball and thought I'd give you a moment.

Jarvan coughed and leaned forward looking at the lieutenant his eyes wide "Pardon"

"Oh you heard me cap, don't worry I like the lass bout time you picked someone who could keep up with ya. Demacian women are too soft" Dagonett laughed at the young man.

"Lieutenant watch what you say" Jarvan grimaced narrowing his eyes at his subordinate.

Dagonett held up his hands and smirked "I wasn't the one locking horns over there with the lass son. Might want to think before you go ahead and do something you'll regret"

"What are you talking about Dag?" Jarvan asked confusion plastering his face.

Dagonett rose his eyebrows and pretended to stroke a set of horns above his head laughing at the dumbstruck look on his captain's face "from what she told us yesterday might as well have gone and slapped her ass lad".

Jarvan eyes went wide as he recalled the conversation from the day previous his face turning scarlet he never thought about it but he didn't have horns either. "Oh gods do you think I offended her" he said slapping his open palm against his face rubbing his eyes.

Dagonett looked behind Jarvan at the dragoness who was busying herself with packing up her camp a blush still decorating her pale skin. She turned and looked at Dagonett and smiled as he winked at her and flicked his eyes downward toward Jarvan.

"Naw lad I think if anyone offended the dragoness they would probably de dead right now" Dagonett said looking at Jarvan slapping him on the back.

Shyvana joined the group sitting down stretching her long legs.

"Well good morning miss Shyvana, having a good morning thus far" Dagonett said twitching his eyebrows.

Shyvana snorted and blew a tiny fireball above his head laughing as the lieutenant ducked.

"it's been lovely up until now, it seems present company pales to previous" she teasing Dagonett.

Dagonett held his hand up to his heart in mock despair and chuckled. Jarvan rolled his eyes as the two joked with each other. Garett, Connors, and Hart soon joined the group the six of them content to sit in silence as they ate the remaining food caught from the night previous. Jarvan passed a mug of steaming hot liquid to Shyvana and she accepted sniffing the dark liquid.

"What is it?" she asked quizzically dipping her tongue into the beverage.

Jarvan raised an eyebrow at the dragoness as he took a sip of his own "It's called coffee have you never had it before?"

Shyvana shook her head and looked down into the muddy brown beverage. She took a small sip and sighed it was strong but contain a rich flavor. She immediately began to gulp it down small dribbles of coffee spilling over the edge of the mug onto her fur clothing. He lowered the mug when she emptied the contents and sighed happily steam billowing out her nostrils. Jarvan looked at the dragoness and chuckled surprised that she could drink it so quickly without burning her mouth.

"Lord lass doesn't that burn your mouth" Dagonett said bringing his mug up to his lips.

Shyvana shook her head vigorously "Heat doesn't really bother me I'm fireproof after all"

"Wait you are completely fire proof" Garett said cocking his eyebrow at the dragoness.

"essentially yes" she said shrugging.

Hart snorted and mumbled under his breath getting to his feet. he stretched and picked up his sword sheathing it and fastened his large shield to his back "Alright enough chatting, captain are we ready to move out"

Jarvan held up his hand as he gulped down the last of his coffee and sighed nodding his head "Let's move out. Garett Shyvana if you wouldn't mind picking up the trail of the beast the rest of us will follow your lead"

"If I do recall correctly lass I believe Garett challenged you to hunt of sorts did he not" Dagonett said getting up smirking as he poured the rest of the coffee on the fire putting it out.

Shyvana rubbed her chin and smiled devilishly summoning her draconian strength her eyes glowed a brilliant purple "As a matter of fact I believe he did".

Garett looked back and forth between Dagonett and Shyvana and smiled smugly "I did, and I still think I can win"

Jarvan got up and rolled his shoulders yawning he grabbed his lance and fastened it to his back. His companions were all looking at him for approval mischief sparkling in Shyvana's eyes and Garett smiling coyly. Jarvan rolled his eyes as he walked past them to pack up what supplies he had left.

"Go ahead" he said waving his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen: Qiilaan Kriik

The group walked for some time the morning light peeking through the treetops. Shyvana was next to Garett the two of them happily leading the group. They had decided that morning that their competition of sorts would be postponed until the afternoon. She looked beside her at the young man he had a smug look on his face as he hummed to himself his steps light and calculated. She could tell from his body language the fluid way he moved that he would be a skilled hunter, quiet and deadly. She turned her head to look at the rest of her companions and smirked _Considerably less quiet bumbling about the forest, although I have a feeling just as deadly._ Connors, Hart, Dagonett and Jarvan were following behind Shyvana having a hushed conversation, although Shyvana had little trouble hearing them thanks to her superior hearing. She rolled her eyes and turned around content to help Garett track the dragon. They had made little progress over the last few days the blood trail was all but gone and it seemed that there was considerably less damage in the area they were in. Shyvana took a deep breath smelling the air trying to pick up Nevonaar's scent. She frowned when all she could smell was her companions.

"You guys seriously need to bath more often" she said wrinkling up her nose

The men all stopped behind her and Garett turned to face Shyvana his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Pardon" Jarvan asked blinking.

Shyvana snorted and crossed her arms across her chest "You heard me, all I can smell is the five of you. I can't pick up Nevonaar's scent. Seriously when was the last time you bathed?"

Dagonett and Connors looked at Shyvana then back at each other and boomed a hearty laugh in unison. Jarvan's face paled and he scratched the back of his head. Garett looked at Shyvana sheepishly and ducked his head smelling himself. Hart narrowed his eyes at the dragoness and scowled.

"Sorry to offend you, half beast. But it's not like you smell like roses yourself" Hart sneered at Shyvana anger blazing in his dark eyes.

Shyvana laughed and looked Hart right in the eyes her own glowing a vicious violet "Well unlike you mortal I don't stink of sweat as I lack the ability to perspire. I smell of smoke which is far more pleasant than body odor. Or do humans enjoy that particular scent"

Hart looked at Shyvana a stunned expression on his face but it was quickly replaced by anger and embarrassment.

"You little bitc" Hart began to yell but Jarvan cut him off silencing as he placed a hand on his massive shoulder.

Hart turned around defiance blazing in his eyes as he looked at his captain. Jarvan gave him a stern look and shook his head slowly. Hart sighed and snorted tugging his shoulder from Jarvan's grasp. Jarvan turned to Shyvana and looked at her a frown on his face.

"Shyvana just so you know for the future its impolite to insult people" Jarvan said crossing his arms.

Shyvana cocked her head to the side and looked around her at the expressions of her companions. "I was only stating a fact; I wasn't trying to be rude" she said innocently.

Dagonett walked up to Jarvan and threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "She is right though lads, we do stink worse than pigs in shit" he laughed.

Connors groaned and rubbed his large hand across his face shaking his head. Shyvana laughed and dismissed Dagonett with a wave of her hand.

"I wouldn't go that far Dagonett" she said covering her face with her hands hiding a smirk.

"Anyways, there's nothing we can do about it right now we are in the middle of the forest. we should be approaching a small Demacian farming village if my memories serves me right. Garett how far are we from Uwendale?" Jarvan said rolling his eyes at Shyvana and turning his head to focus on Garett.

Garett scratched his head ruffling his shaggy blonde hair, his face scrunched up in concentration "I'd say about a half a day, day at most now sir"

Jarvan nodded and gestured for the group to continue walking.

They walked in silence for some time Garett occasionally breaking the silence humming to himself. Shyvana rolled her eyes at the young man as he walked along in front of her stopping sporadically to look at a suspicious marking or blood pattern. Shyvana would assist him either confirming or denying the presence of a dragon when the markings were discovered. She learned that despite being half blind on his right side he was surprisingly alert and aware of his surroundings often spying the dragons trail before she did. He was a witty and smug young man but she enjoyed his companionship. The group eventually stopped to rest and Shyvana sat under the shade of a tree. She wasn't tired however she was extremely bored. She looked over at her companions each lying about having tossed their respective weapons off, they were relaxing. She snorted and got up approaching the group of lazy men. Jarvan was sitting with his back against a tree his lance sitting across his lap, as Shyvana approached her pried one eye open to look at the dragoness. Her hands were on her hips and she looked down at him a frown on her face. Her bangs were handing in front of her eyes and she exhaled blowing them out of the way.

"Do you need something dragoness" Dagonett said waving his hand in the air lazily.

Dagonett was lying down and he raised himself onto his elbows to look at the dragoness and smirked. She was standing before them giving him an annoyed glare. Dagonett started to laugh at her expression and body language.

"What's so funny" Shyvana asked clearly confused as to why the lieutenant was laughing at her.

"You, dragoness that's what's funny. The look your giving us, reminds me of when I was a boy and my mother gave me a scolding" Dagonett said grinning as he laid back down covering his eyes with one large forearm.

Shyvana snorted and rolled her eyes "Yes well as funny as I might look I'm getting impatient can we get moving already"

Dagonett moved his arm and peeked up at the dragoness with one eye and winked at her. Shyvana grinned back at him and growled the sound both feminine and demonic. Dagonett laughed and moved his hands behind his head and pretended to snore.

"Shyvana you realize that we have only have been sitting her for five minutes" Jarvan said resting his head against the tree closing his eyes exhaling.

Shyvana crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side steam billowing off her head. She looked up into the bright afternoon sky and sighed. "Perhaps but I don't get tired as you humans do so rest is pointless for me at this point."

Jarvan opened an eye and peeked at her. she was standing about ten feet away from him looking up at the sky the sunlight washing her in light. Her long hair was flowing around her and caught the sunlight giving it a healthy glow. Her pale skin and gleaming horns reflected the light and Jarvan had to squint his eyes. She looked radiant in the sunlight. He let his gaze linger on her starting at her long legs sweeping up to the top of her head, he had never noticed before but the dragoness had some sort of tribal red markings on her right upper arm and lower left thigh. She was wearing a grey fur vest that was fastened with bits of leather and a short leather skirt, she had no gauntlets but did wear fur greaves all in all her attire would be considered quite scandalous in Demacia. Jarvan closed his eyes and smiled smugly he didn't mind her appearance at all she was a bit rough around the edges but it made her interesting.

Shyvana turned her attention to Garett who was sitting across from Dagonett; he was inspecting his bow. She smiled to herself and approached him.

"Garett" she called getting his attention

He didn't look up at her but nodded his head "yes miss Shyvana"

"If I recall correctly we were supposed to have a competition of sorts" she said smiling down at the young man fire flickering in her eyes at the thought of a good hunt.

Garett stopped inspecting his bow and looked up at the dragoness and smirked "Alright miss Shyvana if you really insist on me beating you then I suppose I shall oblige".

Shyvana snorted and kneeled before him smiling devilishly "you have faced nothing like me"

Jarvan looked at the two of them and stood up cracking his back. Dagonett sat up and rubbed his eyes looking at Garett.

"You know she's a half dragon lad, I wouldn't be saying something you might regret" Dagonett said grinning at the ranger.

Garett and Shyvana stood up and he looked at Dagonett before waving his hand at him.

"I can take her" he said smiling arrogantly.

Jarvan rolled his eyes and picked up his lance "Alright go easy on him shy, let's get this over with quickly I want to make it to Uwendale before nightfall"

Shyvana looked at Jarvan and pouted crossing her arms mumbling to herself.

"Alright Shyvana how we going to do this" Garett said looking at the dragoness.

Shyvana shrugged "you say you are a better hunter than I. So prove it"

Garett looked around the wooded area they were currently in and frowned "There's nothing to hunt here"

Shyvana smiled pulling her full lips back to reveal long fangs. "There is always something to hunt in these forests perhaps you must look harder" she said gesturing to herself.

"Wait you want to me hunt you isn't that dangerous" Garett said confusion plastering his features.

Shyvana laughed the sound dark and dangerous as her draconian features began to surface.

"It is only dangerous if you can catch me" she said her voice changing from a human woman to something more sinister.

Jarvan looked between the two of them and chuckled. "There you go Garett if you can catch Shyvana you win, go luck with that"

Garett looked up at his captain and nodded and evil smile spreading on his face. The tiny scars across his lip turning white as his smile widened. "Okay Shyvana I accept the challenge, however no turning into a dragon and flying away"

Shyvana nodded as her eyes glowed and tiny scales burst from her skin. She brushed some violet hair from her face with her long talons and smiled as purple flames licked at her legs. "Oh don't worry I won't need to use my transformation to defeat you mortal" she teased him.

Jarvan shrugged and slapped Garett on the back.

"Get on with it then ya bunch of idiots" Dagonett said.

Shyvana nodded once and then took a deep breath digging her toes into the soft earth she turned and bolted away laughing. Garett watched as the dragoness started to disappear before he heard her bellow "Go ahead and use your weapon boy you'll never catch me". He exhaled and looked at Jarvan who was smiling shaking his head.

"Go" Jarvan with a flick of his head.

Garett laughed as he unfastened his bow from his back and began to run after the dragoness.

Shyvana was smiling to herself as she ran through the forest slashing at random trees with her long talons to confuse her pursuer. She wasn't afraid of him because she knew this was different that all the times she was chased as a young girl this was for fun and she was loving it. Garett was a cocky man always boasting about being the best ranger in Demacia and Shyvana wanted to teach him a lesson about being a real hunter. Catching a dragon was no easy task. She could feel the power coursing through her veins her flames pushing her faster and faster and he laughed. She hadn't felt this alive in ages she could hear him behind her and turned her head to look at him in the distance.

Garett could see the violet mass of Shyvana in front of him and smiled to himself. She was incredibly fast he'd give her that but she was over confident in herself or just doubted his abilities. Her trail was easy enough to follow thanks to her talon markings but they were sporadic and he had to quickly decipher her pattern to determine the direction she was running. He caught a glimpse of her and quickly drew and arrow from his quiver holding tightly to his bow he fired off a shot aimed for the dragoness as he ran.

The arrow whizzed through the air towards Shyvana and she turned her head and caught sight of it before it hit her. she lunged to the side and the arrow grazed her upper arm she hissed as it left a tiny wound blood trickling down onto her forearm. _Clever, now he can track me using my blood. smarter than I thought._

Garett watched as the arrow sailed through the air towards Shyvana and hit her in the arm. She was clearly unfazed by the wound and kept running her skin turning a violet color as she summoned her strength. Garett sighed and ran past the arrow embedded in the earth after hitting the dragoness. _She said I could use my weapon it's not like I'm cheating_ he thought to himself.

Shyvana was getting bored and hadn't heard Garett behind her for some time she turned to look for him but saw nothing she slowed and came to an abrupt stop. She inhaled deeply and listened to the sounds of the forest. she snapped her head around when she heard another arrow flying towards her she ducked and it pinged off her horn snapping. The pain was instant and Shyvana griped her horn in her hand and hissed her reptilian eyes searching the forest for Garett. He came crashing out of the woods and fired another arrow at her but she jumped out of the way landing on all fours.

"Caught yea" Garett said proudly lowering his bow to his side.

Shyvana looked at him and smiled growling the sound causing Garett's smile to falter

"Shyvana are you alright" he said his grip on his bow tightening and raising it ever so slightly.

Shyvana began to pace around Garett and she lunged at him. The ranger stumbling awkwardly out of the way. Shyvana landed on her side and rolled away springing to her feet. Garett fired a shot at the dragoness aiming at her shoulder not wanting to kill her but Shyvana's reflexes were lighting fast and she snatched the arrow from the air snapping it.

"Not only do you have to catch the prey you also have to kill it" Shyvana said blinking away her reptilian slits her skin fading to its normal pale color.

She smiled at Garett and dusted herself off walking up to him handing him the broken arrow "Remember that" she laughed as she trotted off towards the others.

Garett looked down at the arrow in his open palm and shuddered. He strapped his bow back in place and turned to follow the dragoness.

"so who won then" he asked catching up with her as they walked side by side.

Shyvana turned to look at him and shrugged "Well you did catch me but you didn't defeat me so I guess it's a tie. You are very good I underestimated your strength"

Garett smiled at the dragoness and stuck his hand out "Tie then"

Shyvana looked down at his hand and shook it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen: Qah

Shyvana and Garett returned to the group walking side by side discussing their bet. Shyvana was trying to instill some of her wisdom on the young man but he wasn't listening to her advice content to continue using his battle tactics. Shyvana shook her head and flicked Garett in the forehead snorting.

"I'm trying to help you, not insult you. I've lived in these woods for years and have come to learn a few things that would be helpful to you" she said circling around him smirking.

"Okay Shyvana for the last time, I think I did just fine back there. I mean c'mon I caught you didn't I" Garett said crossing his arms across his chest and blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

Shyvana frowned and walked beside him their steps falling in sync "Okay fair enough you did catch me however I slowed down, your footfalls are to heavy and you pant when you run"

Garett turned his head to look at the dragoness shock evident on his face "I do not pant and how exactly are my footfalls to heavy"

Shyvana laughed and shook her head playing with the ends of her long violet hair "You do, although I suppose you aren't really trained for long distance running yes? The use of that weapon requires agility not endurance. I will tell you that the armor you are wearing is improper for a hunter"

Garett looked at Shyvana and cocked his head then looked down at his armor and shrugged "I don't see anything wrong with it, I've always worn this armor"

Shyvana rolled her eyes and gestured to herself "Okay but your prey has changed its faster, stronger, smarter than the normal beasts you kill. The dragon won't go down easily and you'll have to be able to maneuver quickly and quietly to trick it and I want to help you. Take my armor for example its light and allows for maximum movement I'm not hindered by its weight and my footfalls are near silent no metal clanging around when I run"

Garett looked down at his armor and tugged at the heavy chest plate held in place with a large leather strap. Now that he thought about it his armor was heavy but all Demacian issued armor was. It allowed him to snipe from the back of the battle but also made him viable in hand to hand combat. He looked over at the dragoness walking in silence beside him and frowned. Shyvana barley had any armor on she wore a simple leather skirt, fur vest and fur greaves. He scratched his head.

"Um Shyvana you aren't really wearing armor" he said confused and tiny blush tinging his cheeks.

Shyvana looked at him and smiled "I don't really need it that's why, if I was to wear armor like yours for example and I transformed it would be ripped apart. Wearing simple furs and leathers allows me to change quickly. Besides I have natural armor the more I am consumed by rage the tougher my skin becomes."

Garett nodded his head in understanding. He had seen the dragoness call of her draconian strength and it both terrified and amazed him. She was a vicious beast at times and a caring friend. "So what do you suggest then" he said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Shyvana stopped and looked at him scratching her chin. She walked her eyes up and down his body focusing on his armor and Garett could feel his ears begin to burn. Shyvana walked around him and smacked the back on his head gently laughing "Relax kid I'm not going to eat you"

Garett blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and chuckled. Shyvana moved in front of him and placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Well for starters you can lose the heavy pauldrons, gauntlets, tasset, greaves and sabatons. I noticed you don't wear a helmet which I suppose in your case is beneficial considering your eye sight. I would switch out the heavy metal armor for hardened leathers, not as much defense but lighter. I also recommend a dragon scale body suit under the armor not simple leather it will make up for some of the lost protection"

Garett looked at the dragoness dumbstruck "Uhh how do you know all this" he said gesturing to himself with a sweep of his hand.

Shyvana laughed "If you are referring to the armor I'm not a fool you know. Just because I'm half dragon doesn't mean I can't read. When you've lived as long as I have you pick up a text and learn."

Garett held up his hands "I meant no offense, I was just curious. So, you can read and write then?"

Shyvana looked at him and nodded "Yes of course, I am also fluent draconian and the common tongue. In case you were wondering. I'm not some uneducated beast, my father was a lord before he was banished so much of his knowledge was past to me"

Garett looked at the dragoness and smiled "I appreciate you trying to help me Shyvana, not much people would have faith in a half blind ranger"

Shyvana looked at Garett and smiled nodding her head "Of course I have faith in you, eyesight isn't the only thing required to be a proper hunter and from what I can tell you did just fine. You just need some minor improvements"

Garett rolled his eyes and snorted as Shyvana scraped her long nails across his pauldrons and pranced away towards the group gathered in the clearing waiting for them.

"Holy what took you so long had us worried that you might have killed each other" Dagonett said booming a hearty laugh as the two came into view.

Shyvana smiled and shook her head stopping beside Jarvan.

"Hardly" she laughed.

Jarvan looked down at the smiling dragoness and back at Garett who stopped beside Hart. Shyvana turned and looked at Jarvan "Shall we go" she said gesturing to their original path with a sweep of her hand. Jarvan nodded and flicked his head at Garett. Garett nodded and resumed his position at the front of the traveling party. Shyvana fell in beside Jarvan as they walked through the forest. Jarvan looked at the dragoness and frowned touching her arm gingerly.

"You are bleeding, wait why are you bleeding" he said narrowing his eyes at the young ranger in front of him.

Shyvana looked down at her arm and rolled her eyes "Oh that, it's nothing Garett shot me"

"WHAT" Jarvan yelled as he grabbed the young man by the cloak and pulled stopping everyone in their tracks.

Garett looked back at his captain and held his hands up shaking his head his good eye wide with fear "It's not what it looks like sir, she told me I could use my weapon I wasn't aiming to kill her or nothing I wanted to tag her so I could track her easier"

Shyvana laughed and touched Jarvan's shoulder "Please its nothing it doesn't really hurt, besides I did say he could use his weapon and it was a smart shot he caught me" she said looking over at Garett smiling apologetically.

Jarvan snorted as he released Garett and shook his head "Christ you two are crazy. Next time no weapons actually no more sparring"

Shyvana batted her eyelashes at him and pulled her lips into a full smile "Technically I don't use weapons does that mean we can spar Jarvan"

Jarvan looked down at the dragoness a coy smile spread across her face and he felt himself blush. He could hear his men laughing behind him and he frowned snorting "Let's get moving" he mumbled.

Dagonett trotted up beside the dragoness wiping away a tear and threw his arm around her shoulders "You lass, you have got to stick around after this whole bloody mess, I haven't laughed so hard in these last couple weeks than I have in years. Nice to have friends that share my sense of humor"

Shyvana looked at the older man and winked laughing along with him "You have yourself a deal old man"

….

The group walked for a few more hours while the sunlight still offered them enough light to navigate safely. Jarvan was annoyed that they couldn't travel further having wanted to stop for the night in the sleepy town of Uwendale but the sun was going down and his men couldn't travel by moonlight. So, they set up camp for the evening near a large rock formation. While everyone was asleep Shyvana crept silently up the slope of the rocks and came to sit at the top enjoying the bright starlight. The soft glow illuminating her delicate skin. She always liked basking in the glory of the stars it brought her great comfort often her father would join her and they would talk for hours.

Shyvana missed her father greatly and wrapped her arms around herself and placed her head on her knees. She peeked up into the dark night sky under her long bangs and inhaled blowing them up and away from her face. The night sky was a brilliant ebony color washed with millions of bright stars twinkling beautifully. This was the only place she could go to find serenity after her father's death, the last remaining way she could feel his presence. She looked up and smiled sadly as she spotted his great glowing star shining down on her. She inhaled and spoke softly to the night sky

"Bormah, father, I wish you were here with me. I miss you dearly, everything has changed since you passed. I met a group of humans who agreed to help me avenge you they accept me for what I am and I've grown attached to them. But I'm afraid father, afraid that they will to perish on my quest. I don't want anyone to die for me. I wish you could tell me the answers I wish I had your guidance your onikaan" she said her large violet eyes glowing in the darkness, wet tears streaking down her porcelain skin.

A soft breeze enveloped Shyvana and she felt warmth spread throughout her being. She smiled as it caressed her skin and blew her long hair gently about her. She looked up at the star illuminating her and wiped the tears from her face whispering a small thank you. She turned her head and inhaled when she heard a cracking behind her. She moved into a defensive position and her eyes began to glow reptilian slits appearing. She blew out a breath and growled in frustration when Jarvan came stumbling over the crest of the rocks.

"Christ, you startled me" she said sitting back down stretching her legs.

Jarvan looked at the dragoness in front of him a sheepish expression on his face "Apologies Shy, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, who were you talking to"

Shyvana sighed leaned back resting on her palms "I was talking to my father"

Jarvan looked around him and up at the sky then back at Shyvana and raised his eyebrows "Does he respond"

Jarvan sat down beside Shyvana and she looked over at him and punched him lightly in the shoulder "smart ass, of course he doesn't respond. But I still like to talk to him when the stars are shining brightly hoping that somewhere out there he can hear me It brings me comfort"

Jarvan nodded and leaned back coping Shyvana's posture "Tell me about him"

Shyvana looked at Jarvan surprise on her face "Do you really want to know"

"Of course, dragons are fascinating my mother told me tales of them when I was young" Jarvan said shrugging his shoulders.

Shyvana curled her legs up to her chest and nodded her head. "Well I'm not sure where to start really. As I've told you before he was a celestial dragon a very rare and powerful breed. He was thousands of years old and lived all over valoran however for most of my life we lived here in the great barrier. He met my mother travelling through one of the smaller Demacian farming towns. Most people feared my father for what he was but my mother wasn't afraid the two of them left together and eventually had me. When I was little my mother was killed and my father was left to look after me. He did his best but without a human to teach me I felt I lost that side of myself. He was wise and preferred wisdom of words over violence but he was no coward either. There's so many things I could say about him but I can't find the words to express how I'm feeling"

Jarvan looked at the dragoness as tears began to drip down her face as she looked up into the boundless night sky. He reached over to her and wiped them away and she nuzzled him warm hand "I'm sorry for your loss Shyvana I truly am"

"Thanks" she said sniffling.

Jarvan smiled at her and ruffled her hair on the top of her head. Shyvana shot him an annoyed glare and straightened her hair snorting. Jarvan laughed at her expression and relaxed laying back his hands behind his head "I wish I could see them as a dragon can"

Shyvana laid down beside him and turned her head looking at him curiously "See what like a dragon?"

Jarvan reached up and pointed at the stars and smiled "The stars, to fly to see them as you can"

Shyvana laughed lightly and placed her hand on his chest rolling over "Perhaps one day you will"

Jarvan raised an eyebrow and exhaled smirking "and how exactly am I doing to do that"

Shyvana looked into his steel blue eyes and smiled "Me"


	20. Chapter 20

Hello There,

I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I have been increasingly busy with the upcoming holidays. I wanted to let you know updates will come later than I hoped about once a week if I'm lucky. Please hang in there as I continue to write I love the characters and I don't plan to stop anytime soon.

Cheers

Catbut

...

Chapter Nineteen:

The first break of sunlight roused the sleeping company from their slumber. The group made quick work of packing up their belongings and headed out toward the little sleepy Demacian town. Garett was in front of the group his quiver slung over his shoulder with bow. Shyvana studied him as he moved along in front of her she smirked as she listened to him walk. His footsteps were nearly as silent as her own each step more calculated more confident since they spoke. She was happy she could be of service to someone it had been a long time since anyone had listened to her council. She mindlessly caressed the pendant hanging around her neck its smooth surface and fine edges bringing her comfort. She smiled and peeked through the canopy of leaves into the bright sunlight.

The group walked for several hours coming to edge of the mighty woods of the great barrier into open fields and rolling landscapes. Shyvana took in the sight with wonder her eyes gleaming beautifully as she scanned her surroundings. Jarvan stopped beside Garett and placed his armored hand on his shoulder nodding his head at the younger man. Dagonett stepped up beside Shyvana and laughed at the expression on her face

"Welcome to civilization lass" he smirked and winked at the dragoness.

Shyvana shook her head blushing as she wrapped her arms around her torso; she couldn't help but smile everyone's mood seemed to have improved since they left the barrier behind and started journeying closer to their homeland.

"Lord it's been an age since we've last been in town among people. I could use a stiff drink myself. Eh lads" Dagonett said looking at his comrades smiling. He stretched his back and yawned raising his arms into the air.

Jarvan snorted and shook his head "That it has lieutenant. However, don't get to comfortable we are here to resupply and find information about the dragon then we must depart"

Hart crossed his giant arms over his heavily armored chest and sighed "We know captain, as soon as we are done this little adventure the sooner we get to go home. So, let's be off then"

Connors looked at Hart then back at Jarvan and chuckled "Harts right lets get going I can smell the booze from here"

Dagonett slapped Connors on the back and started walking through the clearing toward the little Demacian town far in the distance. He spun around on his heels and looked at his comrades and shrugged "I think he meant now eh lads"

Jarvan rolled his eyes and started following his friend, hart and Connors falling in behind him. Shyvana hesitated but Garett smiled and flicked his head towards the others.

Shyvana leaned toward Garett getting his attention and whispered "What's booze? I have heard you guys refereeing to it often but I haven't met it yet" she wasn't looking at him her eyes on the ground watching her feet. she peeked up at him through lavender bangs.

Garett coughed and looked at her deadpanned. He shook his head and then began to laugh but an annoyed look from Shyvana silenced him "Booze miss Shyvana is a drink, you know alcohol, you buy it at the taverns in town" he said smiling at her.

Shyvana looked confused then she remembered her father telling her about it briefly during her youth although she never understood the point in consuming the beverage. "Oh, yes humans drink it to become inebriated correct, its normally severed at some sort of festivity"

Garett scratched his cheek and nodded "Umm yes most people drink to have fun not everyone drinks to get drunk. But yes, you get the point of it"

Shyvana nodded satisfied with herself "Have you been drunk Garett"

Garett scratched the back of his head and looked around sheepishly "Maybe a couple times. Normally when we were off duty us soldiers used to go to the taverns in the city and drink. Laugh, dance, fight and try our luck with the ladies" he said nudging Shyvana in the ribs.

Shyvana laughed and shook her head "Oh, yes, I can see it now Garett the real ladies' man" she snickered.

Garett blushed but he caught Shyvana snickering and pretended to be offended "Hey now take it easy miss, I wasn't all that bad back home. I'm a real gentleman"

Dagonett laughed from the front of the group and yelled back to the two of them "Gentleman my ass lad, you used to get piss drunk and scare all the pretty things away"

Garett turned crimson red and snorted stomping away from Shyvana toward the laughing lieutenant. Shyvana rolled her eyes and trotted up to Jarvan giggling. Jarvan looked down at the dragoness and smiled "When was the last time you were in a town Shyvana?" he asked.

Shyvana bunched up her lips as she thought about it her eyes trailing the ground something dangerous flashed through them and Jarvan felt guilty for bringing it up he was just about to open his mouth when Shyvana said "It's hard to recall the exact date but I believe it's been around eighty years"

Jarvan stopped and looked at her confusion spreading across his face "Wait did you say eighty years you have been living in the great barrier"

Shyvana kept walking and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and smiled her bright violet eyes sparkling in the mid-afternoon sun "Yes I did, my father and I had no need to interact with humans so we stayed away from them"

Jarvan rubbed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply "So you haven't spoken to humans other than myself and my men in eighty years. And yet you walk toward an entire village of them so confidently"

Shyvana shrugged her shoulders and twirled her long hair in her fingers "Again I had no desire or need to speak to them, when I was young I was driven out of many human villages so I began to hate them until I met you however; you have shown me kindness and for that I will be forever grateful so I must speak to humans again I hope they show me the same kindness you have"

Jarvan smiled her was proud of her she was taking charge of what she was learning to become human again the rage slowly dying down. When he first met, her she was a hurricane of anger but slowly it simmered and a spark shone brightly in her eyes she would reclaim the life stolen from her by the dragon; she was one of the bravest people Jarvan had ever met.

"Well c'mon prince stop staring at me we have places to be" she said mischief sparkling in her eyes and she skipped away toward the others her long lavender hair dancing in the wind.

Jarvan blinked and snapped his mouth shut he wasn't aware that he'd been staring at her and he felt a blush heat his cheeks. He cleared his throat and followed the dragoness. As they neared the little town of Uwendale Shyvana slowed her pace and took a deep breath as the stench of embers and charred flesh attacked her nostrils. She signaled everyone to stop as she raised her hand into the air long black talons erupting from her delicate hand. Jarvan looked at her and nodded to his men to stop his heart beat quickened as he felt the cool steel of his lance fastened securely to his back.

"What's wrong shy why have we stopped?" he whispered to her his steel blue eyes locking with her dangerous gleaming eyes.

Shyvana hissed through clenched teeth her fangs bursting from her gums as she growled menacingly "a dragon has been through these parts. I can smell the ashes of their destruction; the greasy smell of charred flesh lingers in the air here. How far are we from town"?

Jarvan scanned the sky dropping down low beside the dragoness and flinched as heat poured off her body "Not far now a few miles at most"

"Sir, what are we going to do if the dragon attacked Uwendale the village would be destroyed" Garett said a fierce look contorting his normally boyish features.

Shyvana snarled and summoned her strength tiny scales tearing her porcelain skin apart "There is no time to waste, hurry" she began to sprint toward the scent of dragon fire.

Jarvan turned and looked at his companions nodding and started jogging after the fleeing dragoness. As her rage flued her flames she began to run faster and faster her senses becoming acute her eyes glowing brightly until she stumbled across the chaos of the town. She slowed as her breathe caught in her throat and she dropped to her knees. Jarvan and the others caught up to her and stopped just behind her, she could hear Connors gasp for breath.

The small farms surrounding the city were aflame screams cut through the air and the smell of burnt flesh assaulted their nostrils. Shyvana could see people running from the flames fear fueled them towards the heart of town in the distance. The sight before them was chaos and destruction homes burning to the ground others smashed from the dragon's relentless assault. Shyvana snapped her head up peering through the flames at a small house that was partially collapsed she could hear whimpering from within without thought she shot forward and bolted for the home. The flames were building higher and smoke burned her eyes as she smashed through a window to get inside. The heat was immense inside and she hoped that whoever was in the house was all right. The crying was coming from the back of the house, the smoke was so thick it was difficult for her to see but she pushed on using her hands to guide her. she stumbled when the floor gave way and crashed into the lower level of the house, landing on crushed metal, it dug into the flesh of her thighs leaving a long grizzly gash. Shyvana hissed in pain and rolled onto her hands and knees the metal digging into her palms. She coughed and stood on shaking legs she could hear shouting above her drowning out the sounds of the crying. She took a deep breath and concentrated trying to located the whimpering it was coming from upstairs and she jumped and clutched onto the crumbling floorboards. The broken wood splintering her arms and abdomen as she pulled herself up. She wheezed as more smoke filled her lungs and bit at her eyes causing them to water. Eventually she came to find the owner of the soft cries locking eyes with young girl. The girl took in Shyvana's appearance and cried louder Shyvana kneeled and held up her hands she cooed softly trying to appear less menacing

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I need to get you out of here" she said coming closer to the little girl holding out her hand.

"Mommy" the little girl cried and clutched Shyvana's hand.

Shyvana picked her up and wrapped her arms around her torso "It's okay, we'll find your mommy. I got you"

Shyvana looked around the house trying to find a way out the flames were enveloping the entire house now and she could feel the ground shaking there was a little window beside her and she smashed the glass out with a curled fist shielding the child with her own body. She looked down and saw the ground below clutching the girl tight she jumped landing heavily on her feet, she hissed in pain and ran from the house as it started to crumble. She set the little girl down panting heavily as footsteps echoed from behind her; Jarvan and Dagonett came running around the house and stopped beside Shyvana.

"What were you thinking running in there like that shy, you could have died" Jarvan practically shouted at her fear lingering in his blue eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breathe.

Shyvana turned to look at him and rose to her feet flinching "I hear crying from within the house if I did not go this little girl would have burned alive. A fate no human should have to endure"

Jarvan looked behind Shyvana and saw the little girl, she was no more than three with long blonde curly hair. She looked up at him with big blue eyes clutching Shyvana's leg.

"Hannah, baby where are you, oh god please no" a woman's voice cut the silence.

The little girl turned and ran tears filling her blue eyes "Mommy, here"

A woman emerged from beside the house her face cut and scraped her long blonde hair plastered to her neck. she dropped to her knees and embraced her child and tears pooled in her eyes as she looked up at the strange woman and what appeared to be two soldiers.

"Did you save my baby" she wept and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand smearing dirt and blood on her face.

Shyvana limped forward and smiled at the two "I did mam I heard her crying and went to help"

The woman kissed the top of Hannah's head and looked at Shyvana smiling "Thank you so much I can never repay you for your kindness"

Shyvana coughed and clutched her side "think nothing of it I was only doing what I thought was right. I'm glad she is safe now"

"Please, what is your name" the woman hugged Hannah tightly and rose to her feet walking toward Shyvana.

Jarvan touched Shyvana's shoulder and she smiled warmly "Shyvana mam, my name is Shyvana"

"Thank you Shyvana I would be lost without you. Now please follow me I can take us to safety the dragon only attacked the farm lands, town hall should be safe" she said ushering them to follow her with a flick of her hands as she rushed toward the center of town.

Shyvana turned to Jarvan and Dagonett and nodded following slowly behind the mother and child; she stopped and looked at Jarvan when he did not follow "C'mon let's go"

Jarvan shook his head "Il go tell the others where to meet us. Dagonett you go with Shyvana"

Before Dagonett could answer a loud roar split the sky and brilliant red flames poured down from the heavens the last thing Jarvan saw before his world went black was brilliant violet eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Note:_

 _Hello all my lovely readers, I know it's been way to long since I updated this story and I apologize for that, I had writers block and couldn't write a decent chapter that I was satisfied with. I hope everyone is happy with what I've decided on. Please feel free to read/review/ etc. I love reading them and getting everyone's feedback_

 _P.s I am writing two other stories now, I know bad but sometimes I feel inspired to work on them although I promise to update this story at least once a week if not more._

 _Cheers,_

 _CatBut_

… _._

Chapter 20: Vuldak

Shyvana barely had time to register what was going on around her as a roar split the night sky, she shot her head upwards to watch in horror as a large white dragon descending upon them its chest glowing a brilliant orange as flames poured from its open maw. Acting on sheer instincts alone Shyvana rushed to her companion's aid, her body expanding as she transformed, her skin ripping apart as ebony scales burst forth and tough leathery violet wings replaced her arms. She maneuvered her massive body to intercept the flames before it cooked her friends alive, lunging at Jarvan, Dagonett and the woman clutching her small daughter to her chest. Her large reptilian eyes briefly met Jarvan's before he was swept under her, as she stretched out her wings to conceal the mortals.

The dragon roared in frustration as Shyvana used her body as a shield, its flames proving to be of little effect on Shyvana's tough scales. It tucked its wings around its massive body and plummeted towards them like a missile his talons stretched wide to strike at Shyvana's exposed back. Shyvana turned her head and watched as the dragon launch its aerial attack, she roared viscously as the dragon struck at her like a viper, its talons slashing at her backside gripping tuffs of her purple mane ripping. Upon impact Shyvana was shoved roughly towards the ground and she panicked when loud screams came from under her. Shyvana shook her head as white hot pain seared through her and she moved to free her friends.

"Go now" she hissed her voice demonic as she stared into the green eyes of the lieutenant.

"What about you lass?" Dagonett called grabbing Jarvan's pauldrons to pull him upright, as the younger man blinked rapidly and shook his head jostling his long black hair.

Jarvan's head was pounding and his vision was blurry as he tried to gain his footing, he was only briefly aware of struggle occurring around him as someone pulled on his pauldrons. He blinked and tried to focus on his lieutenant's face, Dagonett urging him to stand with a swift pull. Something massive moved behind him, and Jarvan stared wide-eyed as Shyvana came into view. She was transformed and visibly angry as flames licked at her clawed feet, and poured from her open maw in great plumes.

"What's going on?" he said groggily as he brought his armored hand up to the back of his head, grimacing when blood glistened in his palm as he brought it to his face for inspection.

"Looks like we found the dragon cap" Dagonett shouted, ushering him and the Demacian woman ahead of him as Shyvana circled them using her body as a literal flame shield.

"No, it's not Nevonaar, this is another dragon entirely" Shyvana hissed as she swept her long neck around to look at him.

"Friend of yours" Jarvan chuckled as he grabbed his lance bringing it out in front of him.

Shyvana snorted billows of smoke washing around him, and Jarvan choked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hardly" she hissed snapping her maw at the open air.

The stench of Sulphur was strong in the air, and the Demacian woman trebled at the sight of the massive black and violet before her, the soft weeping of her daughter snapping her from her haze. "What are we going to do" she cried taking a panicked step back when Shyvana swung her head around to face her, her massive eyes shining ominously in the dim light.

Shyvana turned to Jarvan and Dagonett "Take the woman to safety I will deal with the dragon"

Jarvan shook his head "I won't cower away, while the beast threatens the safety of my people" he said standing to his full height his blue eyes shining with malice.

Shyvana growled softly the sound causing the ground to vibrate and shake as she stomped around impatiently "Fine, take her to safety I will lead the dragon away from town"

Jarvan started to protest but a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to watch Dagonett shake his head "Il take the woman, you go find the boys" Dagonett said before turning to Shyvana "Go get that bastard fireball we are right behind you"

Shyvana tried to smile, pulling back her lips to reveal several long white fangs, easily the length of a sword before snorting wiping her head around as something large came crashing towards them. Shyvana turned her body around and roared as the white dragon came barreling towards them, its own mouth opened revealing longs fangs. Shyvana inhaled, her chest expanding glowing a soft purple before billowing out a torrent of flames on the other dragon. The white dragon tucked its head down and smashed Shyvana in the chest with its armored skull, sending her airborne for a moment before she landed heavily on the ground her long talons digging into the soft earth to slow herself.

"Leave now" Shyvana shouted as she charged the dragon moving against her companions, she latched onto its shoulder and dug her hind legs into the ground using her sheer power to push it away from her friends. Red blood oozed in her maw and she tasted iron, crushing its shoulder in her jaws growling viscously as the dragon slashed wildly with its spiked tail smashing into Shyvana's side. Shyvana released the dragon from her jaws and jumped back landing heavily, the sound a deafening thud. The white dragon hissed and rose to stand on all fours its blue eyes shining with disgust as it watched Shyvana started to circle it.

"Gaas hef, Shyvana, Nevonaar fend lost krii hi fod rok lost grozein" the dragon spat stretching its large wings as it dug its talons into the blooded ground.

Shyvana sneered and snapped at the air "atruk los buruk wah krii, come kill me if you can"

The dragon roared the sound demonic and guttural as it lunged at her, but Shyvana was smaller and faster moving out of the way to lash out at the dragons wounded shoulder. "You are nothing before me" Shyvana hissed as she sank her teeth into the muscle and shook her head violently, savoring the sound of muscles sheering. She dragon shrieked in agony and dug its talons into Shyvana's underbelly tearing away armored scales as it trashed wildly.

Shyvana hissed in pain and released the beast, moving away blood pooling at the ground at her feet, sizzling as it contacted the superheated soil. The dragon laughed menacingly as it flicked out its long tongue to taste Shyvana's blood its eyes locking onto hers "Bo nu, daar fen nunon ahraan fah getiid" it hissed as it stalked towards her.

Shyvana tossed her head back as she felt her energy begin to reside and her human form start to immerge, and she growled willing herself to stay in dragon form. her violet eyes burned with hatred as she watched the white dragon smirk in amusement at her struggle "Wo los hi" she groaned stumbling backwards creating a trail of her crimson blood.

The dragon laughed again inhaling heavily savoring the smell of blood and death that clung to the air, the screams of the humans echoing in the distance. "zu'u los dinok zu'u los yol, nuz hi aal faan zey Maar"

Shyvana snorted billows of smoke escaping her large nostrils "Maar, I've never heard that name before"

Maar looked at her and pulled back her lips in a toothy grin, blood staining the pearly teeth as Shyvana swayed lightly purple flames beginning to die down around her body. Movement to the right of her caught her attention and she turned her head to watch five armored soldiers rush towards her, weapons held at the reach and she boomed an ear shattering laugh.

"So, the mortals have come to your aid, how pathetic" she spoke the words dripping with malice as her large blue eyes glared at the humans.

Garett raised his bow and fired off a shot aimed for the dragon's eye, but the beast was to quick and moved snapping the arrow in its maw as it hissed. Maar inhaled deeply her chest glowing orange before breathing flames down on the humans. Shyvana screamed and lunged to protect them, the flames burning her leathery skin were the scales had been ripped off and she hissed in pain.

"Don't engage her, wait for my signal" Shyvana hissed pushing them gently away with her massive tail.

Jarvan nodded his head and sighed when Garett started up at the dragoness eyes wide "Wait that dragon is a girl, how can you tell" he asked.

Shyvana snorted and growled "We don't have time to discuss this now"

"Oh right" Garett said sheepishly, his eyes going wide as Maar lunged at Shyvana's exposed back "Look out" he cried and rolled out of the way, grabbing arrows form his quiver and firing them wildly at the dragon.

Shyvana turned her head around and winced as the Maar collided with her, creating a shockwave from the impact. Jarvan sent a Demacian standard arching through the air next to the dragons' hind leg as Shyvana and the white beast fought for dominance, talons ripping through scales, maws snapping. He hooked his lance into the standard and was quickly flying toward the beast, summoning his Lightshield he smashed into its side distracting it momentarily for Shyvana to clamp down on its neck. Maar roared in pain and slashed wildly at Jarvan as he plunged his lance into the mangled wound on its shoulder, blood gushing down its scaled body; the ground slick with blood. Jarvan ducked as the dragon's tail came crashing down towards him, the air rushing above his head when it missed. He dived and rolled using the momentum to right himself pulling on his lance to rip it from the dragon. Maar hissed in pain as Shyvana tried to crush her neck and lashed out in panic at Shyvana's horns with a taloned forepaw.

Shyvana sank back in agony as her world spun violently from the blow. She could see Jarvan's men rush towards the dragon to finish it off, only to be surprised as Maar rained fire down on them. Something burnt reached her nose and Shyvana panicked, scanning the area for her comrades. Connors was screaming somewhere and Shyvana felt her rage increase and a surge of power overwhelm her. she snapped her attention toward the dragon and stood spreading her wings as she roared, spittle flying from her maw as she bellowed. Maar snapped her head around and sneered viscously as Shyvana fought to protect the humans.

"So you care about them, do you, well then watch them saluk, perish" she roared as she took to the skies, her chest glowing an ominous orange as she rained fire down on the Demacian village.

"No" Jarvan cried as the dragon flew towards the center of town, where the Demacian citizens hid away from the destruction the dragon had caused. He grabbed his lance and rushed after the dragon, all thoughts of his own safety gone as his heart hammered in his chest and his blood ran cold _. I can't let them die, not while I draw breath_

"Sir, wait" Garett called as he tried to follow him, shouldering his bow as he sprinted, something massive landed behind him and he turned to watch Shyvana rush forward starting to pump her massive wings "Go Garett see, to Connors I'll find Jarvan" she roared her voice rumbling in her chest as it glowed a menacing violet.

"Wait Shyvana, what are you going to do" Dagonett called rushing up beside Garett, Hart at his side.

Shyvana took to the skies and took off after Maar, her ebony scales glittering in the starlight. She could hear the screams of the people trapped inside the main hall and her blood boiled and her rage peaked, she pumped her wings faster as she caught sight of Maar's white scales and soft blue mane of fur. Shyvana flew higher into the darkness to avoid detection her ebony scales blending in perfectly until she was above the other dragon. Shyvana tucked her wings and dove colliding with the other dragon to knock her from the skies.

Maar felt something smash into her and she was almost knocked from the sky, she turned her body quickly to spray flames at Shyvana the two dragons engaging in an aerial battle. Bright plumes of brilliant orange and violet fire lit up the night sky and the ear shattering roars drowned out the panicked cries of the farmer's bellow. Jarvan watched in horror as Shyvana battled with the other dragon leading her away from the village as she weaved to avoid the flames. He gripped his lance painfully tight and followed the destruction of the two dragons as they fought crashing through buildings are burning everything in sight.

Shyvana was trying desperately to get Maar to follow her away from the humans, taunting and spraying her with fire at every chance. She could feel her energy wain and she knew if she didn't down her that she would not last long. Her father's words rang true in her mind _A downed dragon is a dead dragon._ Shyvana roared and turned midair flying quickly away from Maar towards the clearly just outside the village, panting heavily as she pumped her wings. Maar watched in amusement as the Halfling abomination turned tail and flew away, she roared and followed spraying her with flames, savoring the scent of burnt flesh.

Shyvana cried out as the flames burnt her injured back the burns almost unbearable as she past her companions below their shocked faces and panicked cries making her wince internally. _Okay this is my last chance_ she thought to herself turning sharply to collide full force with the other dragon. She lashed out snapping her jaws around Maar's left wing crunching the bones like twigs and the two of them plummeted towards the ground crashing through a canopy of trees.

Jarvan rushed toward the sound of something crashing through the trees and the guttural roar of a dragon; not even bothering to stop and answer his brothers in arms as they tried to flood him with questions. Hart and Dagonett nodded to each other and followed after their prince, shouting at Garett to stay put and aid Connors. Jarvan rushed into the clearing to watch Shyvana try to stand up blood oozing from her wounds and her massive form shake before falling to the ground with a heavy thud. His eyes snapped towards the other dragon, one wing bent uselessly at its side, fire pouring from its open maw as it righted itself.

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon, brothers to arms" he shouted and raised his lance to strike at the white dragon.

Hart raised his shield like a battering ram and rushed to his captain's side offering him protection from the flames as Jarvan lashed out at the dragon's eyes. Maar snapped and hissed at the humans as they tried to slash her, flinging one man dressed in golden armor away like a fly with the flick of her tail. She sneered as he stood up slowly refusing to stay down and charged again. Momentarily distracted by Jarvan the dragon did not see Hart raise his shield and smash it against her exposed horn, smiling in satisfaction as a loud crack echoed out. Maar rose and screeched spraying flames in every direction. Dagonett rolled out of the way the wind getting knocked out of him as he landed behind the dragon, as it stamped around lashing out wildly. He stood up and rushed for its tail using its several long talons to pull himself onto its scaly body, he plunged his great sword deep into its neck.

Maar gurgled as blood pooled from her mouth the sword cutting off her breathing as flames sputtered and died in her chest. she wiped her tail around to send the human on her back flying through the air, she coughed and sputtered thick plumes of vaporous gas seeped through her mouth as she desperately tried to lit them in a last effort to kill her prey.

Jarvan could smell something strange in the air and he knew something was wrong the dragon was coughing blood sputtering from its maw soaking the ground. _It's trying to lit its flame, we'll all be burned alive_

"Hart, Dagonett fall back" he bellowed rushing to aid his companions.

Maar smiled triumphantly pulling back her lips in a blood grin as a tiny spark lit the flammable gas "Suffer and Die" she hissed as flames exploded around her washing the entire area in deadly flames

Jarvan watched in horror as the battleground was engulfed in flames, he summoned his Lightshield at the last moment to protect himself, the fire washing over him harmlessly. When the fire dead he stood up on shaky legs dread pooling in his heart as he scanned the area for his friends. The dead corpse of the dragon lay a few feet away, chunks of its hid blown away. something moved behind him and he spun to watch a massive black form move, revealing large violet eyes and he exhaled in relief.

"Shyvana" he sighed

She groaned and took a step on shaky legs to uncover an unharmed Dagonett and Hart. She collapsed as violet light engulfed her body as shrank back into a human. Jarvan rushed to her side as she lay still and lifeless, her hair clung to her body as she bled.

"Shyvana, can you hear me" he shouted as he scooped her up in his arms, her blood oozing down his golden armor in angry streaks.

"Yes, you are shouting after all" she whispered, opening one eye a ghost of a smile on her lips before she passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello all, I know it's been awhile since I last wrote anything but I felt inspired this week, let me know what you think_

 _cheers_

Chapter 21: Wunduniik

Shyvana awoke to something warm and wet gently patting along her forehead and she groaned rolling her head to the side. She spread her fingers wide and patted along her prone body; she was lying in a soft bed and the faint smell of something feminine touched her senses as she inhaled. She cracked one eye open and was met with a warm smile and soft blue eyes of a young woman.

Shyvana blinked and tried to sit up a wet cloth sliding off her forehead and down onto her lap, her throat was dry and her voice cracked as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Easy it's alright, miss I mean you no harm" the woman said placing her hand gently on Shyvana's shoulders to steady her as she sat up.

Shyvana groaned as she rolled her sore muscles, pain shooting up her back "Where am I, where are my friends?" she asked her voice harsher than she meant it to be.

The woman recoiled slightly and placed her hands in her lap giving the dragoness a timid smile "After you killed the dragon, the men you were with brought you back into the village. You were very hurt and needed medical attention so I helped you"

Shyvana turned and looked at her and cocked her head "Why?"

The woman sighed and bit her lip before meeting Shyvana's gaze "Because you saved my daughter in the fire, she's alive because of your bravery. I couldn't turn them away when they asked for help even if you are a little different"

Shyvana snorted and stood up wobbling only slightly before righting herself; she turned and faced the woman looking at her more clearly "Ah yes I remember now, your child I heard her crying in that burning house. Is she, all right?"

The woman smiled and stood up as a young girl came tumbling into the room her golden curls springing as she moved toward the two older women. She smiled up at her mother and Shyvana felt her own lips curl into a smile at the sight. The little girl looked up at the dragoness and beamed waving her hands in the air to be picked up.

Shyvana blinked down at the toddler and then flicked her eyes towards her mother who was watching the interaction closely.

"Dargon lady, pay wit me" she smiled her rosy cheeks and blue eyes sparkled as she looked into Shyvana's violet eyes.

The girl's mother gasped and tutted her child, giving the dragoness an apologetic look as she moved to pick up her daughter. Shyvana sighed and kneeled to meet the girls eye and gave her a gentle smile

"Hello little one, what is your name?" She said as the toddler grabbed onto one of her horns.

Shyvana inhaled sharply at the contact but remained calm as it was only a child that didn't know better. The little girl laughed as she tugged on her horn jostling Shyvana's long hair, the girl's mother moved to her daughter and gently picked her up apologizing profusely to Shyvana.

The dragoness sighed and stood up "No its perfectly fine, I remember as a young child doing the exact same thing to my own father."

The woman blinked at her in shocked then smiled nodding her head "So your father was like you then, a dragon?" she asked.

Shyvana frowned and looked down at her hands before meeting her eye "He was a dragon mam I am not, at least not fully"

The woman wiggled her nose and heaved her daughter higher on her hip as the toddler struggled and reached her arms out towards Shyvana.

"Hannah that's enough, leave the poor lady alone" she said her voice stern as she looked at her chubby toddler.

Hannah pouted and started to cry when Shyvana sighed and reached her arms out towards her. the woman looked at her surprised and cautiously handed her, her daughter.

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly as Hannah grabbed onto Shyvana

Shyvana winced slightly as the toddler's chubby fingers dug into the tender skin on her back and shoulder. She looked over at the worried mother and smiled weakly "I haven't held many children, in fact your daughter is probably the first, I'm sorry if I'm doing it wrong"

The woman laughed and shook her head "you are a natural miss, look she's not even fussing anymore"

Shyvana smiled nervously and looked down at the little blond girl weaving her tiny hands through her long violet hair giggling to herself. She shifted the child's weight on her hip and looked down at her attire only noticing for the first time; she looked up at the other woman in question. As if reading her mind, she answered.

"You weren't um, how do I put this delicately…..exactly wearing anything when that tall young man brought you to me" she said her cheeks colored pink at the memory

Shyvana paled slightly then laughed startling the other woman "I apologize mam, that tends to be the result of my transformations. I can't convince my clothes to stay in one piece…..but I have to ask did the others see me….you know?"

The woman blinked at her and then understanding donned on her and she shook her head slightly "Oh no miss your husband covered you up to the best of his ability with a slightly burnt cloak, would you like it back?"

Shyvana felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she shook her head slightly earing a whine of protest from Hannah who was tangling her fingers in the dragonesses hair. "He's not my….anyways no that's fine I don't need it, did I have anything else on me when he brought me to you?" she asked hopefully her soft violet eyes sparkling with hope.

"No miss, not that I'm aware of" she said sadly as Shyvana's face fell "But the others might have" she said trying to cheer her up.

"Where are they" Shyvana asked

The woman smiled and moved towards an open doorway away from the bedside "This way miss"

Shyvana smiled and followed the young woman through a tiny house, the walls and floor made of a dark wood that reminded Shyvana of her home as a young girl living with her mother and father. There was a faint scent of something cooking wafting through the house and she felt her stomach rumble, blushing as Hannah giggled and babbled to her wrapping an arm around Shyvana's muscled back. She turned her attention back towards the young woman whose long blond hair was bouncing much like her daughters as she walked in front of her. Shyvana felt overwhelmed being inside a human home again with people she was unfamiliar with, but who seemed perfectly comfortable around her despite her appearance; even entrusting her with her offspring.

The woman turned into a large open room that housed several large pieces of furniture around a hearty fire and several men sat around talking amongst themselves. Shyvana smiled and felt her heart beat hasten as she studied the faces of her friends, very much alive and laughing with each other joined in by another man whom she did not recognize.

"Edwin" the young woman said clearly her throat as she stood behind a large dusty brown piece of furniture.

The men all stopped talking and turned to look at the young woman; the man named Edwin smiled brightly and moved to engulf the small woman in a massive hug; Shyvana cocked her head to the side and watched the interaction moving into the room slightly behind them.

Edwin smiled as he let his wife go "She's awake eh Alena, and look she has our little one"

Alena moved and looked over her shoulder at Shyvana who was reddening at the attention and "Indeed she's well, I'm amazed at how fast she's healed"

"Shyvana, thank god yer alright lass, Cap here wouldn't shut up fussing about ya the whole time" Dagonett said prodding Jarvan who was sitting beside him in the ribs a smile on his face.

Jarvan groaned and shook his head, before looking up at the dragoness and smiling "I'm glad you are alright Shyvana"

Garett turned and looked over his shoulder at the dragoness and smirked waggling his eyebrows at her "Didn't know dragons had a way with kids Shyvana, they tend to be quite ornery"

Connors who was beside Garett smacked him lightly in the back of the head ruffling the young man's blond hair. He looked at the dragoness and frowned "Don't take anything he says to heart, he's full of it, you look mighty comfortable with a little lass on yer hip"

Shyvana groaned and handed Hannah back to her mother after a particularly painful hair pull and moved to stand behind Garett who was looking at her sheepishly "I'll have you know dragon mothers are the most caring in all of Valoran, and the most protective of their young."

Garett smirked and looked at the dragoness standing behind him "what about half dragons eh fireball, you eat your babies I bet" he snickered and ducked as Shyvana swung at his head.

She snorted and rolled her eyes "Actually I have no idea what other half-dragons do since I have never met another but I can say I would never eat my children you imbecile"

Edwin and Alena stared at the group in bewilderment as they bickered back and forth and sighed as the young blond man got clubbed in the back of the head several times as he jested at the dragoness. Edwin sighed and moved to sit back down beside the fire his daughter curled up in his lap.

"Shyvana its you I take it we have to thank for saving our village, and the life of my daughter from that beast" he said frowning at the thought of the white dragon destroying the town.

Shyvana grimaced and clenched her fists tightly "I'm sorry I could not have killed her sooner more would surely have survived"

Edwin cleared his throat and looked at her right in the eyes "No miss you and these fine men saved our village, saved my girls, we owe you everything. The dragon might have destroyed many homes but most remain unharmed thanks to your heroics."

Shyvana nodded her head and turned toward Jarvan "Nevonaar is likely almost to the mountains, how long have I been out, we need to move and find him"

Jarvan nodded and turned his attention towards Edwin "Have there been any sightings of a large black dragon moving North East towards the ironspike mountains, have any Demacian patrols reported anything unusual?"

Edwin frowned and pondered for a moment slowly shaking his head "I'm not sure, several attacks against neighboring villages have occurred but that has mostly been wyvern and some crag beasts. It's possible but I'll have to ask my men stationed here if they have seen anything unusual"

Shyvana cocked her head to the side folding her arms over her chest "wait you are a soldier, in the Demacian army" she said surprised.

Edwin nodded and smiled "I would salute miss but I can get up at the moment, Captain Edwin Moorine 1st Uwendale Battalion, Unicor Company"

Shyvana felt panic rise in her chest as she flicked her eyes between the solider and Jarvan who was sitting across from him. She clenched her fists together as a wave of heat poured from her body and billowed her hair.

Jarvan watched as the dragoness became visibly distressed and spoke "Easy Shyvana, the captain here has agreed to keep our visit confidential for the time being, however I'm sure word will travel that we have been seen in these parts"

"So, no one will try to stop us Jarvan?" she asked confused

Edwin chuckled "on the contrary miss, I am here to aid you. My wife has seen to your health and I will see that you are resupplied before your departure"

Alena looked at her husband and then the black haired man across from him to the lovely violet haired dragoness a frown on her face "Edwin are you telling me we are in the company of Jarvan as in the prince of Demacia, and wait that makes you soldiers and you miss….oh lord I'm sorry if I offended you earlier I didn't mean to assume"

Shyvana smiled and shook her head as the men eyed them curiously "No need for apologies you didn't know, besides a girl can dream" she said winking at Alena.

"Are we missing something lass?" Dagonett said confused at the mischief sparkled in Shyvana's eyes.

Shyvana snorted and rolled her eyes "Hardly Dag, its nothing"

"We should go sir" Hart prodded standing up stretching, his eyes meeting Shyvana's briefly before he turned and left the room.

Jarvan pulled his lips into a thin line and exhaled heavily through his nose resisting the urge to ruffle his long ebony hair. "Very well, we leave at once, Dagonett, Garett go with Captain Moorine and gather supplies, Connors see to finding us some horses, Shyvana would you mind finding us some provisions, I will go after Hart"

"Excuse me Sire, but we have a small farm and have several strong mounts if you wish to use them" Alena said moving to her husband and taking Hannah from his lap.

Jarvan smiled and nodded "That would be appreciated but we will certainly have to compensate you"

Connors nodded and pulled several golden coins from his tunic and handed them to the young woman.

Alena tried to refuse but her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head "Thank you sir, we will put this to good use, Alena can lead you to the stables and I will assist your men"

Jarvan agreed and left with Dagonett and Garett leaving Shyvana Connors and Alena alone in the house. Alena smiled and shifted her sleeping daughter in her arms "Right, well then if you'll follow me my Lady il show you were you can purchase supplies"

Shyvana blushed slightly and nodded feeling uncomfortable with the title and rolled her eyes as Connors laughed.

"Actually miss, I think that perhaps I should go into town and fetch the food stuff, while you take my lady here to the horses that was she doesn't disturb the locals" he said winking at the dragoness who huffed in response.

"Thanks Connors, way to remind me that I stick out" she said crossing her arms

Alena looked back and forth between the two and nodded in agreement "Very well, Mr. Connors. Come miss il take you"

Shyvana snorted and followed the young woman turning to look over her shoulder at the large burly soldier and stuck her tongue out at him as he winked. Alena lead her to a stable not far from the tiny house and stopped to unlatch the heavy wooden doors, setting a sleepy Hannah down on the soft hay. As soon as the doors opened Shyvana could smell the strong odor of animals and sweat mixed with dung and her draconian senses her overloaded momentarily. She exhaled heavily to rid of the smell and followed Alena inside. The young blond woman motioned to several large muscled horses of varying coat color and smiled at Shyvana.

"I know there's not enough of them for all you but you are welcome to take these four, when you have reached your destination just set them loose they'll find their way back home" she said happily patting a dark chestnut horse on the nose lovingly.

Shyvana stepped closer to the giant animal and her violet eye passed over the dark chocolate colored eye of the beast. It brayed wildly and reared panicked at her presence and Alena stepped back in freight.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" she said alarmed.

Shyvana frowned and clenched her fists "I do" she said darkly "they are afraid of what I am, I am a predator and they are the prey"

Alena looked at the dragoness and stepped back subconsciously "You won't hurt them will you"

Shyvana felt her heart sink at the level of fear that managed to slip into the woman's voice "Of course not, but I believe I will be unable to ride"

Alena sighed and stepped forward to calm to panicked beast her voice soft as she cooed gently stroking its nose. Shyvana stepped back out of the stable and into the warm sunlight of the early morning. She looked over her shoulder at the young woman who was saddling the horses and frowned slightly. She watched until Alena had finished and went back inside to take the reins of two large black stallions leading them out of the stables. She kept her head down and eyes downcast to not alarm the horses and watched as Alena walked into the village to fetch her companions.

The soft breathing and pawing of the horses behind her was beginning to irritate her and she wished that her friends would hurry up so she could distance herself from the large beasts whose very scent was driving her predatory instincts crazy. Finally after several minutes sitting with four reins in hand Dagonett Garett and Jarvan returned.

"Only four horses, but there are six of us" Garett said a frown on his face.

Dagonett smacked him on the back "Well then lad, we will just have to pair up wont we"

"But who has to ride together" Garett whined moving towards the dark chestnut mare.

Shyvana rolled her eyes and handed off the reins happy to move away from the animals and stretched out her sore muscles "Well I won't be riding when I can fly" she said mischievously looking over her shoulder at Garett's moping face.

Garett twitched his nose and crossed his arms over his armored chest smirking at the dragoness "any chance you'd let me catch a ride dragoness, always wanted to try my hand at flying"

"More like falling on yer arse lad" Dagonett chuckled stepping up to a large black stallion filling the saddle bags with supplies.

Garett narrowed his eyes and sulked looking from the lieutenant back to the dragoness his good eye sparkling. Shyvana shook her head in frustration "I'm not a horse Garett, and id hardly think you'd be able to handle flying on the back of a dragon"

"Please, I could ride you anytime" Garett said smugly ducking as a ball of brilliant violet fire passed over his head as the others burst into laughter.

Shyvana placed her hands on her hips her cheeks tinged a healthy pink and smiled at the tracker baring her fangs "What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing I didn't mean it like that jeez, Dag stop laughing" Garett stammered shooting the lieutenant a dirty look.

"Do you ever stop to think before you open your mouth" Jarvan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Garett laughed lightly and shook his head "Nope not really"

Shyvana snorted, steam rising from the top of her head "Clearly, anyway I won't be needing a horse, creatures like that tend to not agree with me" she said motioning to the distressed beasts as she gazed at them her lavender eyes sweeping over them.

Jarvan looked from the dragoness to the animals and nodded "Very well but, only once we have passed through Demacian territory don't want to scare and villagers"

Shyvana rolled her eyes but nodded "Okay, fine….its been so long since I've been able to stretch my wings can we get a move on already"

"Once Connors and Hart have arrived" Jarvan said

"Miss Shyvana?" Connors called as he approached the group several parcels in hand.

Shyvana turned and raised a brow, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders "Yes?"

Connors turned and handed an arm full of supplies to Hart who was trailing behind him; then turned and walked to the dragoness digging into one of the pockets of his tunic. He pulled out something long and slender that shone a brilliant golden color. Shyvana beamed at him when he presented her with the golden horn of her father shining beautifully in the morning light. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, making the large man stumble back a step. She let him go and smiled so brightly her eyes twinkling with fresh tears.

"Thank you so much, I thought I'd lost it when Maar attacked" she said cradling the last remaining piece of her father.

Connors smiled "well once the beast attacked and I was burned pretty bad, Garett stayed back to aid me. when I was fit to stand, he left to follow the rest of ya and I found yer bag torn apart, that golden horn and this lovely pendant were laying in the grass a ways away" he said brightly holding up a twinkling pendant.

Shyvana felt hot tears spring from her eyes as she cradled the starlight pendant in her palm nodding her head at Connors who was blushing at her gratitude. Her father's horn and her mother's pendant were back in her possession "I can't thank you enough" she whispered

Connors smiled "Think nothing of it lass"

"Well girly, don't go losing those again, might want to keep em safe. Since you tend to explode when your angry the whole dragon thing and all" Dagonett laughed sliding up into the saddle.

"Okay lets get moving shall we" Hart grunted stepping up beside a white mare and pulled himself into the saddle.

"Right, okay listen up we only have four mounts and six, well five of us have to ride, Connors you will ride alone, Garett your paired up with Hart Dagonett and myself will take the stallions, and Shyvana if you get tired you'll ride with Dagonett" Jarvan said addressing his men.

Everyone agreed and mounted up, newly supplied they started off toward the Ironspike mountains leaving the tiny village of Uwendale behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello all, I haven't touched League of Legends in some time and just discovered that some of the lore has changed. I'm not really liking what they have done with Shyvana's lore and am still trying to figure out if I should change the story to better fit the new lore. Currently I'm using old lore should I continue, or try to twist the story to incorporate both_

 _Let me know what you think_

 _cheers_

Chapter Twenty 22 : Bod

Shyvana turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the ever-smaller sleepy town of Uwendale slowly slip from view. She sighed and closed her eyes listening to the soft trot of the horses, their hooves crushing the dried autumn leaves, she would miss the Demacian family even if there time together was brief; they accepted her and took her in without judgement and her heart warmed to them. She hoped that she would see them again perhaps when her journey came to an end with Jarvan and his men, she would return and visit before slipping back into the great barrier. The thought of leaving her new friends made her heart sink and she opened her eyes to peer at the backs of her travelling companions.

Her eyes fluttered over the sleeping form of Garett who was snoring loudly against the metal shield Hart wore on his backside. The bald soldier shrugged his shoulders in irritation to rid himself of the other man's dead weight. Shyvana bit back a laugh and slowly shook her head when Hart pulled the reins hard on his mount causing Garett to crash his face against the hard steel shield jolting him awake.

"Not much of a tracker falling asleep, can't even tell us were the blasted beast went" Hart grumbled angrily.

Garett groaned and rubbed his nose, hiding a sheepish grin as he wiped a streak of drool off Hart's shield "Hey, can't help falling asleep it's so quiet, and you would let me ride up front can't see anything from back here"

"I don't ride behind anyone, unless it's a woman" Hart grunted

"Well Garett is pretty enough, look at that long hair" Dagonett chuckled slowing his horse and looking over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, ya old son-of-a-bitch I'm not the only one with long hair look at cap his hairs longr than mine, don't see you calling him a maiden" Garett growled poking his head around Hart's shield to scowl at the lieutenant.

"There's no mistaking Jarvan for a woman, not with that body" Shyvana mumbled under her breath as she tailed behind the bickering men.

"What was that lass?" Dagonett asked a sparkle of mischief in his green eyes, as he turned to look at the dragoness

Shyvana blushed a deep crimson color as Dagonett and Garett's gaze feel upon her, she slowed her pace slightly and ducked her head her long lavender bangs hiding much of her blushing face. she mumbled something incoherent and fiddled with the laces of her leather chest armor.

"Hmm, can't hear you lass, with all the mumbling?" Dagonett teased his horse slowing to trot beside the dragoness.

Garett turned his torso around and smirked at her "Sounds like she said cap has a nice…" he started to say but was interrupted by a small fire ball launched at his horse's feet. the animal brayed wildly and took off at a sprint, its hooves galloping wildly through the dried leaves.

Jarvan watched in confusion as Hart and Garett trampled ahead their mount panicked as the bald soldier tried desperately to get it to steady. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Dagonett and Shyvana his eyes narrowed "What is going on back there?"

Shyvana batted her eyelashes prettily and smiled at him, flipping some long hair over her shoulder "Nothing" she said innocently

Dagonett held up his hands and smiled "Wasn't me boss"

Connors who was riding beside Jarvan snorted and pointed to a small smoldering spot just behind Shyvana "She fireballed Garett, to get him to shut his mouth"

"Why, what was he saying" Jarvan said exasperated rolling his eyes.

Dagonett laughed "Well lad if I tell ya I think I might suffer the same fate"

Jarvan frowned and looked at Shyvana waiting for an answer but was interrupted by the return of Hart and Garett their horse breathing heavily as it returned to the group. The bald warrior shot the dragoness a dirty look and she mouthed a quick sorry before turning her attention back towards the surrounding forest avoiding Jarvan's gaze; her cheeks tinged pinked.

Jarvan pulled lightly on the reins and slowed his horse, looking behind him as Shyvana trailed behind the group. She looked at peace surrounded by wilderness away from people and walls confining her. she was smiling her skin a beautiful glow in the afternoon light, her eyes bright and sparkling as she talked with Dagonett whose mount was keeping time with her footfalls. She her long was braided along the sides of her head, starting at the base of the brilliant violet horns that decorated the side of her head, the rest flowing down her back. Jarvan found himself staring at her, and he quickly snapped his attention away from the dragoness to look forward. He kept picturing her, smiling, and laughing with his lieutenant and felt a ping of jealously that he wasn't there instead.

"She thinks you are sexy boss" Garett snickered, winking at Jarvan as his horse trotted beside Jarvan's black stallion.

Jarvan turned and blinked at the tracker confusion on his face "Pardon"

Hart grunted and shook his head "Ignore him Captain, he's full of shit"

Garett rolled his eyes dismissing his comment "Oh come off it Hart, you heard her too" he leaned towards Jarvan "she said so this morning, that's what she was trying to stop me from repeating" he smiled triumphantly

Jarvan felt a blush creep onto his face and snorted looking away "Enough Garett"

"What, I'm just relaying the message she doesn't have the guts to say" Garett said turning to look over his shoulder at the unware dragoness who was laughing with Dagonett her Smokey laughter reaching the other ears. "Sides Captain you could do worse, I mean she's easy on the eyes if you know what I'm saying"

Jarvan watched as Garett's gaze lingered on the dragoness momentarily and felt jealously rear its ugly head, his anger flaring "Enough" he snapped.

Garett turned away quickly and rose his brow at his companion's outburst. Then smiled deviously nodding to himself.

Hart groaned "Garett shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret. That beast is hardly fit for the prince of Demacia"

Jarvan shot Hart a dirty look his mouth pulled into a thin line "The two of you are welcome to keep your opinions to yourselves, my personal life is not of your concern"

Garett smirked "You got it boss" he turned his attention back to the dragoness who was just behind them now but seemed unaware of their conversation. "Shyvana" he called getting her attention, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jarvan tense his shoulders stiff and his jaw set.

Shyvana who was talking happily with Dagonett, turned her head to look into the sparkling eye of Garett who was in front of her on the back of a white mare Hart just ahead of him in the saddle. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms "What is it Garett?"

Garett smiled again pulling the scar on his lower lip taunt and scrunching up the large scar over his left eye, his blond hair hanging partially over it "Well, I thought you'd like to know that he thinks the same about you" he leaned back and whispered to her.

Shyvana narrowed her eyes and snorted, billows of smoke raising up into the clear morning sky "Is that so, and what is that supposed to mean"

Garett shrugged a little and smirked "Well he didn't say it in so many words, but boss thinks yer foxy too"

Shyvana rose a brow confused "He thinks I look like a fox, that doesn't make sense"

Dagonett pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back, exhaling heavily "Doesn't mean you look like an actual fox lass, it means someone finds you attractive"

Shyvana ducked her head and twisted her fingers together "Oh"

Garett smiled triumphantly and gave Dagonett a thumb up "See there you go dragoness; now why don't you stop walking and climb up into that saddle of his" he said waggling his eyebrows

"Garett, I thought I told you to stop flapping your lips" Hart growled softly shoving his weight backwards to try to knock the other man off the horse.

Garett grabbed onto the heavy shield strapped to Hart's back laughing "Oh you should know by now, that I don't listen to you"

Shyvana stopped walking and looked down at the ground at her booted feet, her heart beat racing and she felt heat billowing off her body rustling the leaves on the ground. Dagonett slowed and turned his horse around when the dragoness wasn't following. Her eyes were downcast and her hair was billowing around her as heat poured off her body. Several small violet scales were glistening against her pale skin as her dragon side surfaced. Dagonett felt concern rise and he stopped his mount, who stomped wildly in protest.

"Are you alright lass" he asked

Shyvana felt heat on her face, her cheeks crimson from embarrassment and another foreign feeling that made her heart flutter out of control. She was trying desperately to calm herself as her dragon blood boiled and turned her pale skin a purple hue; she wasn't angry not really but her emotions were running high. She felt frustration mount as she looked down at her hands black talons erupted from her fingertips and several dark violet scales decorated her knuckles. She could hear the heartbeat of the horses pounding in their chests, and the breathing of her companions. _Oh, no am I losing control, what is wrong with me, why is my heart pounding, why is my stomach in knots._

Jarvan stopped his stallion when his lieutenant stopped following and was turned around facing Shyvana. He looked at the dragoness clearly distressed, her hair billowing around her, her normally pale skin and purple hue and he dismounted, coming to her side. she was looking down at her hands, her long talons exposed to the sunlight. He swallowed hard and stopped in front of her, his presence seemingly unknown to her.

"Shyvana are you alright?" he asked softly

Shyvana blinked and flexed her hands willing her transformation to stop, someone approached her and she looked up to come face to face with Jarvan. he was standing close and she could smell a faint scent of leather and sweat and her heart hammered in her chest. His clear blue eyes held her own, concern shining through and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What" she asked dutifully staring up at him her eyes bright.

Jarvan smiled down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder "I asked if you were alright, you stopped walking. Are you tired you can use my horse if you'd like. I think I'd like to stretch my legs for a while anyway"

Shyvana felt fire rush through her at the contact her blood boiling and she beamed at him, eyes sparkling. She slowly shook her head when she realized he was waiting for an answer, and swallowed hard. _Come on Shyvana it was a simple question, don't get distracted by that smile, speak!_

"No, it's okay, I rather walk myself" she said sighing.

Jarvan nodded his head and removed his hand, his palm warm from her burning skin and he instantly missed the sensation. He turned his head to look at his waiting companions his eyes falling on a smirking Garett and he found himself rolling his eyes "Garett, you may ride my mount for the time being I think I'll walk for now"

Garett smiled and quickly slipped off the white mare, bounding over to Jarvan's stallion "Don't have to tell me twice boss, anything to get off that horse with Hart. Take as long as you want" he winked at him.

Jarvan snorted and crossed his arms over his armored chest "Noted" he grunted starting to walk towards the group. Jarvan looked over his shoulder at the dragoness who was still standing there twisting her hands together biting her bottom lip.

"You coming?" he asked smiling at her.

Shyvana nodded her head and followed him, catching Dagonett's eye briefly the old lieutenant smiling down at her and winking before he turned his mount and snapped the reins trotting off, giving the two some privacy. Shyvana walked beside Jarvan in relative silence for some time, happy to just enjoy his company. She closed her eyes and sighed breathing in the crisp clean forest air a gentle breeze trickling through the trees stirring a small patch of leaves. She opened her eyes and watched as the wind picked up the autumn leaves and tossed them through the air as if dancing around her feet. several paces in front of her the others were talking happily amongst themselves, their horses snorting and flicking their tails as their masters urged them onwards. Shyvana looked far into the distance the peaks of the mountains just cresting the skyline above the treetops; she bit her lip as anger surfaced at the thought of seeing Nevonaar again.

"How are you feeling?" Jarvan asked flicking his eyes towards the dragoness who was walking beside him, biting her bottom lip, her face hard and jaw set.

Shyvana exhaled heavily smoke rising from her nostrils billowing up in tendrils against the clear sky. She turned her attention to Jarvan when he spoke and found him smiling down at her; her heart beat increased and she thanked the gods that his hearing was far in superior to her own, lest he hear her racing heart. _Crap he's looking right at me, god that smile. Wait Shyvana what are you doing? You are a fearsome dragon not some silly girl, answer the question. Wait what did he say again_

"Um, yea its nice" she said twisting a loose strand of her purple hair through her fingertips, smiling at him.

Jarvan rose a brow at her, then shook his head laughing much to her embarrassment "Okay that's not what I was expecting"

Shyvana wiggled her nose and frowned "Okay I wasn't really paying attention you caught me, what were you saying?"

Jarvan sighed and shook his head lightly mumbling under his breath before looking back at her "I asked how you were feeling"

Shyvana blushed lightly and looked away back to her friends trotting in front of them. She smiled to herself and peaked through her bangs to catch Jarvan glancing at her waiting for her response.

"I'm fine, dragons are pretty tough" she tried to lighten the mood with humor

Jarvan wasn't convinced "You know you don't always have to be Shyvana the dragon, you can be Shyvana the woman as well"

Shyvana frowned and turned her head to look at him "What's that supposed to mean" she said her voice taking on a harsher tone than she anticipated.

Jarvan sighed "What I meant is, you don't always have to put on a tough façade, you can always talk to me, I think something is bothering you"

Shyvana bit her lip and looked down away from his blue eyes that seemed to see straight through her, finally she spoke sighing in pent us frustration. "It's hard sometimes, remembering that I'm not just a dragon, that I'm a human too. All my life it's just been easier to be angry to ignore my emotions. Being back in that village seeing people that did not tremble at the sight of me feels strange."

"I told you before not all humans are bad Shy" Jarvan said quietly

Shyvana gave him a fleeting smile "I know and that scares me too, I was content to live alone all my life, away from people away from dragons, then my father died and you saved me, brought me back to life with your kindness" she turned her head to look back at her friends and smiled "you all did, and now I wonder what il do with myself, when this is over, when I find myself alone again. Where am I meant to be, what am I." she whispered looking down at her long fingernails, tiny scales freckled her pale skin.

Jarvan walked alongside her in silence for some time, wondering just how to answer her question. It pained him to see her upset, but he couldn't find the words to speak to make her smile again, and oh how he longed to see her smile. "Hey, you know what you are, who you are. You are one of the bravest, people I have ever met. You have a good heart Shy, and that's more than what us 'full' humans can say" he said smiling at her.

Shyvana chewed her tongue hard and grimaced, clenching her fists "Am I Jarvan, I'm a half dragon, with no home, with nothing. my very blood defines me, separates me from a normal life, with humans if I so wished it. not everyone will show me the same kindness as Edwin and Alena, let alone the kindness and respect you show me. do you know how much I long to give into my primal desires to burn and destroy to rip those horses to shreds, to _fly_ " she said her voice gravelly, tears welling in her eyes as she pointed at the backs of her companions atop their horses.

Jarvan was shocked at the level of emotion washing over her face, at the predatory undertone in her voice. But mostly at the tears that pooled in her bright violet eyes, and he found himself staring deep into them, her pain, her struggle displayed in that moment for his eyes only. He didn't even realize they had stopped walking, just standing there quietly. He moved without thinking and found himself pulling her into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of her head, both her horns on either side of his face.

"It's all right Shy" he said

Shyvana stood there dumbstruck as Jarvan held her against his chest, her forehead resting against the cool metal of his chest plate, his armored forearms around her back. She had never been held in this manner before and her mind felt fuzzy at the contact. He was talking she was aware of that, his breath tickling the top of her head. She took several deep breaths calming her racing heart, and placed her palms on his chest pushing him away slowly to look at his face. His blue eyes bore into her own, and the lines of his face were crestfallen.

"Is it Jarvan, what am I going to do, when this is all over? After everything that's happened can I really live alone for hundreds of years and be happy" she said biting her lip.

"Come with us Shyvana, come back to Demacia when this is finished" he said tilting her chin up.

"What" she stammered taking a step back

"Come back to Demacia once we have killed Nevonaar, join the royal guard" he said taking a step towards her, his face falling when she shook her head lightly.

"I don't know Jarvan, I'm different, I'm not like others there I'm dangerous." She said her voice cracking

Jarvan felt his heart sink at her words "you are not dangerous, I trust you with my life, Demacia will marvel at your strength, and welcome you with open arms"

"How can you know for sure, how can you say that when you haven't stepped foot in Demacia for nearly two years" she bit back her temper flaring, scales biting through her skin around her eyes. Immediately after she felt shame and covered her mouth, shaking her head wildly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

Jarvan shot her a sad smile and stopped in defeat "All I know is that as long as I breath, you will always have a home Shyvana, and I will do all that is in my power to make Demacia that home for you. I promise when we return you'll have a position in the guard if that's what you wish"

Shyvana smiled at him "Thank you" she said quietly

Jarvan nodded and turned away moving towards the others who had stopped and were looking back at them. Shyvana sighed and joined him, bumping into him lightly her shoulder knocking on his pauldrons.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she said

Jarvan flicked his eyes toward her "of course"

"So how far away are we from the surrounding villages?" she asked a hint of mischief in her voice

Jarvan rose a brow and scratched the back of his head "we have been walking for some time. There are no more Demacian villages the way we are headed and the mining town of Kalmada is at least a three days' ride. Why?"

She smiled at him deviously "remember what I asked when we left Uwendale?"

Jarvan looked confused "Something about wanting to fly, correct?"

Shyvana beamed at him and nodded "exactly"

"Are you saying you want to fly? As in now?" he asked his brow raised.

Shyvana laughed a rich and Smokey sound her eyes bright with excitement "That's just what I'm saying, and you are coming with me"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Yirt

Shyvana smiled devilishly at Jarvan's confusion and wide eyes. He had stopped walking and was staring at her eyes unblinking, before he broke out in a sheepish smile

"Very funny, Shy" he grumbled taking a half step back as the dragoness stalked toward him, her eyes alight with mischief.

Shyvana stalked towards him, trailing her long talons gently off his pauldrons as she walked around him, her voice deep and smoky as she slowly let her draconian strength surface. "Relax, prince I won't bite" she hissed standing behind him her black talons curling around his bicep as she pulled herself up on the tips of her toes to bring her mouth close to his ear "hard".

She could hear his heart slamming in his chest and his breath hitch when she whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his hair and she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. She let him go and spun around to face him, smiling brightly at his pink cheeks and dumbstruck appearance.

"Easy Jarvan I was only teasing you" she said between fits of laughter, her eyes tearing up as she tried to regain her composure.

Jarvan stood momentarily paralyzed as the dragoness laughed at his expense in front of him. his heart was pounding in his chest and he felt blood rush to his face. His neck was tingling where her warm breath touched a moment ago and he felt his hand reach up and rub at it of its own accord; which earned another burst of laughter from the dragoness who was absolutely beaming at him.

"Damn it all woman, don't do that" he snorted trying to regain his senses.

Shyvana pouted and he rolled his eyes turning around to follow the others who had stopped and were staring at the pair. "What are you staring at keep moving" he huffed and marched off away from the dragoness past the others his head down and his fists curled at his side.

Shyvana watched him stalk off clearly embarrassed and she smiled shaking her head her long hair falling around her shoulders. She winked at Dagonett who was smiling at her rolling his eyes, and tried to avoid eye contact with Garett who was on the verge of tears from trying to control his laughter. She snorted and rolled her eyes at the young blond man.

"Of for goodness sake Garett, get it all out before you burst already" she said walking past him as he sat on Jarvan's black stallion his face red as he bit down on an armored knuckle chuckling.

"Oh lord lass, don't encourage him. you have no idea what that twisted mind o his is capable of" Dagonett said kicking his mount into a canter to catch up with the dragoness who was following Jarvan.

"Nope to late, she told me to get it off my chest and I'm dying over here" Garett said snickering as he kicked the stallion to trot up beside the lieutenant.

Dagonett slapped his palm against his face and grunted shaking his head. "Now you gone an done it, watch yer mouth boy, unless you feel like a lance to the face"

"Nope I'm pretty sure the only one that is getting a lance to the face is miss Shyvana" Garett boomed unable to hold back any longer. He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

Shyvana turned and looked over her shoulder "Why would I get a lance to the face?" she said puzzled, giving the blond ranger a puzzled look. She looked to Dagonett whose cheeks colored at her response. She turned and looked at Jarvan who stopped only momentarily and shook his head mumbling under his breath before starting off again. His prized weapon bouncing against his pauldrons with every step. Shyvana imagined getting hit in the face with it and frowned. She looked over her shoulder again at Garett and narrowed her eyes.

Garett was laughing so hard that he could barely hold on to the reigns of his mount. "Oh god miss Shyvana the look on your face, I don't mean the actual lance I mean his di." he was abruptly cut off as Connors smacked him in the back of the head causing the ranger the slide forward and fall out of the saddle, landing in the dirt in an ungraceful heap.

Shyvana rose a brow at him and cocked her head "What do you mean his….oh" she squeaked her cheeks burning crimson as steam poured off the top of her head.

She turned and stared down at the ranger as he slowly stood up brushing himself off. He turned to come face to face with the dragoness whose eyes blazed behind her bangs as she ducked her head. Garett gulped and took a step back towards the horse reaching aimlessly behind him for the reigns. Heat was billowing off Shyvana and her hair was waving around her as purple flames shot out around her feet licking at her heels.

"Garett" she hissed and took a step forward smoke rising from her nostrils, as her skin changed from a pale porcelain into a deep violet.

The ranger turned and lunged at his horse who was stamping its hooves clearly uncomfortable with the proximity to a dangerous predator. He grabbed the saddle horn and pulled himself up quickly snapping the reigns as the dragoness shot a fire ball where he was standing only a moment ago. The large black stallion raced forward away from the dragoness as she dashed toward them, her talons glistening in the fading light.

Shyvana shook her head and calmed her breathing as her skin faded back to its pale color and her scales receded. She looked up at Dagonett and Connors who had stopped their mounts to watch her closely, she winked at them and gave them a toothy grin her violet eyes twinkling with mirth. Connors laughed and moved to rejoin Hart who was scowling at the group his grey mare stomping its foot impatiently at its master's commands.

"I think you scared the piss of o him" Dagonett laughed his green eyes sparkling as he wiped away tears.

Shyvana snorted and crossed her arms over her chest "serves him right, maybe will teach him a lesson about opening his mouth"

Dagonett stopped beside the dragoness and leaned down in the saddle to rest his large hand on her shoulder "Not likely lass" he chuckled.

Shyvana groaned and hung her head, steam billowing off her person at her embarrassment. Dagonett patted her on the top of the head "C'mon lass" he said and started trotting after Hart and Connors.

Jarvan watched as Garett came rushing ahead on his stallion a shit eating grin on his face as he looked down at his captain. Jarvan sighed and closed his eyes "Give me strength to deal with these idiots" he mumbled under his breath.

Garett stopped beside Jarvan and turned to look over his shoulder at the dragoness who was walking beside the lieutenant, she was apparently calm now, her skin returned to its natural pale glow her eyes bright and an easy smile on her face as the two chatted. Garett smiled to himself and turned to see Jarvan watching him his eyes slightly narrowed.

"What have you done now Garett" Jarvan growled, his fists curled at his sides, his icy blue eyes boring down at the blond ranger.

Garett gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders feigning innocence "Nothing Cap, I didn't say nothing that isn't true this time"

Jarvan frowned and crossed his arms "Is that so?"

Garett tapped his chin with his forefinger and smiled devilishly "Well, it might be a prediction not so much as a truth" he laughed.

Jarvan felt his face heat up again and he tried to look as menacing as possible staring his friend and subordinate down "you know I heard you right?"

Garett felt his jaw go slack and the color drain from his face, and he steered his mouth slightly away from his Captain who was scowling openly at him, thunderheads clouding his blue eyes. He smiled devilishly and ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair when Jarvan was out of arms striking distance. "I figured as much" he chuckled.

Jarvan sighed and reached his hand out towards the horse "Give me the reigns Garett"

Garett looked down at his captain confused and a little scared "Why sir"

Jarvan growled "Oh its Sir now it is. a moment ago, you were making me a brunt of a joke"

Garett snickered and kicked the horse into a canter "Well actually Cap I was teasing Shyvana, but it seemed my joke went right over her head"

Jarvan frowned and took a deep breath trying to control his temper "Thank goodness you idiot, now give me my horse before I shove this lance down your throat" he said reaching behind him to grip his lance.

Garett smiled scrunching up his face, his scars pulled taunt "No cap I don't think it's my throat you want" he laughed and snapped the reigns galloping away down the beaten path through the endless forest surrounding them.

Jarvan pulled his lance off his back and steadied it aiming for the Garett's back before dropping it and sighing rubbing a palm over his face. Jarvan jumped swinging his lance around him in a sweeping motion when something touched him on the shoulder.

Shyvana leapt out of the way as the shining steel of Jarvan's lance swept towards her and she felt herself hit the dirt and roll up springing back onto her feet. Jarvan finally seeing the dragoness and realizing he could have just decapitated her, stopped the sweeping momentum of his lance and hit the soft ground with it, creating a spray of earth.

"Lord Shyvana you scared me, I could have killed you" he stammered pulling his lance from the ground.

Shyvana snorted and rolled her eyes "Its fine Jarvan, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Its lucky for you I'm very quick, or you'd have quite the mess" she offered him a weak smile which he returned.

"Oh, I could have always had Garett clean it up" he said a cheeky smile slipping onto his face.

Shyvana pouted and crossed her arms "Oh thanks"

Jarvan ran his hand over her arms brushing off some dirt before tilting her chin up to look into her violet eyes "I'm teasing you Shy"

Shyvana smiled and rolled her eyes at him "I know, I'm not totally unaware of human interactions and jokes"

Jarvan stepped away and ran his hand along the back of his head "not all of them right" he asked sheepishly.

Shyvana snorted and shook her head "Not all but most, now I do believe that I owe Garett a little thanks for his behavior today"

Jarvan frowned "You heard that did you"

Shyvana smiled and winked at him earning a blush "Oh darling prince, I have excellent hearing remember"

Jarvan gulped and smiled nodding his head "Give him hell Shy"

Shyvana laughed sweetly and reached behind her head removing her mother's pendant "I intend to" she took the beautiful starlight pendant and held it in her palm running her thumb over the smooth surface before handing it to Jarvan "Here hold on to this for me"

Jarvan looked quizzically at the small shining object she held out in the palm "Why what are you planning"

Shyvana inhaled deeply and smiled bearing long pearly white fangs "You'll see"

Jarvan nodded and took the pendant tying the small piece of leather around the hilt of his lance "I'll keep it safe"

Shyvana nodded "See that you do" she said turning and running off into the heavily wooded forest.

Jarvan watched in confusion as the dragoness, stalked off into forest behind the cover of thick brush. He could hear her shuffling around and the cracking of twigs and crunching of leaves before a leather garment sailed through the air towards him landing at his feet. he kneeled and picked it up examining what appeared to be Shyvana's vest. He coughed and dropped it as another garment hit him in the face, Shyvana's skirt landing beside her vest.

Jarvan cleared his throat and called out "Um Shyvana why are you throwing your clothes at me"

Shyvana smiled and rolled her eyes at him, pulling off her leather boots and threw them over the brush at the prince. "Relax I just need you to hold them for me, I don't want to ruin another set"

Jarvan picked up the dragonesses discarded clothing and stared at the brush start to shake and flatten as something massive stirred. He took a step back as a dragon burst through the brush her head sweeping around to look at the golden prince. Jarvan smiled at the dragoness and stepped up patting her warm leathery nose "It always amazes me when you transform Shy"

Shyvana pulled her maw back into a toothy smile and rutted her nose into his small hand, her massive violet eyes glowed eerily "I'm glad you think so" she hissed her voice deep and rich. She stretched her wings out careful to avoid the surrounding trees and exhaled smoke billowing from her mouth. Jarvan coughed and stepped back waving his hand in front of his face and chuckled.

"Sorry" she said moving her head upwards toward the treetops. She felt alive and powerful as her dragon blood rushed through her veins. Her muscles rippled along her wings and she dug her long talons into the ground inhaling deeply. She could smell the fauna of the forest in the distance and the overwhelming scent of humans as her travelling companions stopped and watched the dragoness in awe. She could hear the heavy breath of the horses and the wilding beating of their hearts as they began to panic. Something dark and predatory stirred in her heart as she swept her head towards the beasts, her eyes glowing her maw slightly open as a Sulphur smell swept through the forest. she felt the urge to lunge and snap at them taste their blood and she shuddered shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Jarvan stepped up beside Shyvana as she bowed her head and closed her eyes snapping her maw shut. her chest was glowing a soft purple color against her blackened scales and he reached out running his armored hand along her snout. "Shy are you, all right?"

Shyvana shot her eyes open and starred down at the prince as he caressed her snout, her reptilian slits locking with his blue eyes. She felt something deep within her stir and calm her heart, smothering the predatory instincts and her pupils returned to beautiful bright orbs. She pressed her snout into him and closed her eyes "I'm fine thank you"

Jarvan almost lost his footing as the massive dragon pushed her nose up against him, her warm leathery skin brushing against his cheek. He was confused and ran his hand over her snout one handing still holding onto her clothing the other resting on her. He looked into her bright eyes and smiled at her, there was something so alluring about them that he felt his heart beat quicken.

"Go Shy" he said stepping back from her.

Shyvana nodded and looked up into the sky and smiled, she craned her neck and looked down at the prince once more before taking off "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me"

Jarvan shrugged his shoulders and turned calling to Dagonett "Lt, you are in charge of Shyvana's belongings, and my lance don't lose them"

Dagonett who had been watching the exchange nodded and reached down from his horse to grab the bundle of clothing, placing them in his saddle bag. He took Jarvan's lance from him and smiled as the twinkling of the starlight pendant caught his eye "What are you doing Sir"

Jarvan smiled and stepped up beside Shyvana, looking over his shoulder at Dagonett "The lady asked if I'd like to join her, id hardly be some gentleman if I left her waiting" he laughed as Shyvana lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you sure Jarvan" Shyvana said looking at him.

Jarvan was beaming at her his blue eyes sparkling "Let's go Shy"

Shyvana felt her heart flutter and she smiled again her massive pearly white teeth glistening. She lay as flat as possible as Jarvan climbed onto her back and slowly rose up stretching her muscles adjusting to the new weight on her back. "Are you ready" she laughed

Jarvan felt his nerves spike as he was raised off the ground one leg on either side of Shyvana's neck as he tried to find something to hold onto. Her back was smooth and free of talons and spikes so he felt himself slip as she started pumping her massive wings "Um Shy, second though I don't know if I can do this, what am I supposed to hold onto"

Shyvana laughed and started sprinting through the forest pumping her wings to take off "Too late, just grab onto my hair and hold on"

Jarvan leaned down and tangled his fists into the thick course hair that ran down Shyvana's neck and shoulders "Wont this hurt you" he called over the thundering of Shyvana's wings

Shyvana laughed "Don't worry I like a little hair pulling" as she picked up speed and beat her wings furiously pushing off with her powerful hind legs to burst through the tree tops.

As soon as they had cleared the treetops and were airborne Jarvan was at a loss for words. The view above the forest was breathtaking, for as far as the eye could see valoran was swallowed up by forest, sunlight trickling down like rays from the heavens to break through the canopy of leaves. The rushing of wind whipping through his hair. He smiled and laughed running his hand through Shyvana's course mane of hair "This is amazing Shy"

Shyvana smiled as they sailed above the forest "This is nothing you should fly when its dark, the stars are spectacular". She pumped her wings faster and started flying higher away from the forest into the clouds, breaking through them she roared.

Jarvan clutched onto her as she flew higher into the clouds clearly enjoying her moment of freedom "Shyvana how long can you fly for?"

Shyvana snorted "for as long as I like, when I was younger my father and I always traveled this way"

Jarvan looked down below them and felt his heart beat slam in his chest as he clamped down on her hair.

Shyvana laughed and shook her shoulders "I won't let you fall Jarvan"

Jarvan exhaled and patted her neck "I know you won't"

"Hang on" Shyvana inhaled deeply and released a torrent of vibrant purple flames around them, tucking her wings and spiraling down through the open air. she could hear Jarvan laughing and clutching onto her neck as the air whipped past them at an alarming speed. She opened her wings and instantly leveled out, enjoying herself, at the feeling of being totally free.

Jarvan smiled and tried catching his breath "That was intense, how fast can you fly?"

Shyvana did a belly roll and laughed as Jarvan clutched onto her "Would you like to see" she said pumping her wings as fast as she could be propelling them forward.

Jarvan looked down as the forest became smaller and smaller as the ascending towards the heavens. He reached up and held down his helmet as the wind threatened to knock it from his head and held on for dear life to the dragoness with the other hand. Everything seemed to blur as colors merged together below them and Jarvan could feel the deep breathing of Shyvana under him as she propelled them though the air. "Okay, okay Shyvana lets go back we can't lose the others" he called over the loud sound of whizzing air.

Shyvana slowed and inhaled deeply catching her breath as she glided through the air slowly descending back towards the ground "Don't worry Jarvan I will be able to find them easily, humans are rather easy to track"

"Is that so" Jarvan said raising an eyebrow as Shyvana swept her head around to look at him on her back

"It's the smell" she said cheekily her maw pulled back into a smile

Jarvan rolled his eyes and stretched letting go of his hold on her mane and enjoyed the rushing of air around him as Shyvana slowly sailed toward the ground. "So, you never told me, what are you planning to do with Garett?" he asked leaned down to look into her eye.

Shyvana snorted sending a billow of smoke around them "You'll see" she said devilishly

Jarvan frowned "Shyvana" he said nervously as she tucked her wings and dived towards the canopy of leaves towards an unsuspecting Garett atop his black stallion.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Sahlos

The wind whipped past her long slender body, ruffling her thick mane of hair, creating a whooshing sound as she streamlined down, towards her prey. Her wings tucked in toward her body, sheltering her passenger as they descended, she could feel his hands gripping her hair, and the cool metal of his armor along her neck, she blinked covering her large reptilian eye with its protective inner lid as the wind picked up speed. Her draconian instincts told her exactly where to dive to catch her prey, she could smell the scent and hear the faintly beating heart, the loud exhale of horses and the stomping of metal hooves.

"Shyvana wait" Jarvan called, squeezing his thighs together in attempt to clutch onto the dragoness smooth scaly neck, his fists wound tightly in her hair. His heart was racing, as the canopy of leaves and branches grew ever closer, and yet she dove still.

Shyvana inhaled and smirked at Jarvan's voice echoing atop her back, she understood that he was likely afraid having never travelled this way before, but she knew her limits and she wanted to pay Garrett back for his behavior.

"Hang on" she roared playfully and crashed through the treetops, her massive armored skull, snapping branches like twigs, as she maneuvered her long body through the foliage. She was above him now, and he was looking up at her, blue eyes afraid as she lunged in one quick motion stealing Garrett from his saddle. She could hear the stallion's frantic cries as its rider disappeared from its back, the Impending danger causing it to rear back and whinny wildly.

She was clutching Garrett in her hind forepaw, massive black talons wrapping up the blonde archer in a deadly prison. She unfolded her wings just enough and pumped to gain altitude before they crashed into the forest floor, careful to keep her hindleg bent and close to her stomach to avoid crushing him to death.

Jarvan was breathing heavily, as they crashed through the treetops again and Shyvana spread her wings wide, leveling them out. He wasn't prepared for her spontaneous aerial assault on his companion, and he almost fell off several times as her body crashed through trees, leaves slapping as his face. He took a deep breath and sat upright releasing his death grip on her neck to lean down and watch Garrett flail wildly in her massive foot.

"Please Shy, let me go" Garrett cried, struggling to free himself from her grip. One hand was pinned at his side and the other was sticking out between her talons. He felt himself swallow hard and force himself to look down, almost instantly snapping his eyes shut, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Shyvana looked down at her prey curled in her large foot and snorted, sending billows of smoke crashing around him. She sneered pulling her lips up to reveal her long teeth, before speaking.

"If you insist" she hissed and almost instantly opened her claws letting Garrett drop, his small body falling through the open air. his screams echoed through the forest and Shyvana rolled her eyes, as she almost lazily, tucked her wings and plummeted after him, her more aerodynamic body easily passing his flailing arms and legs to scoop him onto her large back.

Jarvan quickly grabbed ahold of his friend and hauled him to safety in the middle of Shyvana's back. He stared down at his friend whose hair was sticking up at odd angles and his face pale as snow. He felt himself smirk at his normally cocky friend, who was clearly terrified.

"And here I thought you could handle anything Garrett" he smirked smacking the younger man hard on the back.

Garrett was in a daze and as soon as Jarvan's heavy hand smacked him, he gutted forward and almost lost his balance, his hands gripping uselessly on Shyvana's smooth leathery back. His hand brushed against her dark purple mane and clutched at it hard, the dragoness groaning and rolling her shoulders in discomfort.

"It's alright Garrett she's not going to hurt you" Jarvan laughed

Garrett flicked his eyes towards his captain and frowned trying to adjust his legs to feel more comfortable "Easy for you to say, cap, you have your legs wrapped around her neck"

Jarvan cocked his head to the side and turned to look down at his lap. His legs were on either side of her massive neck, one hand lightly holding onto her mane of hair, the other resting on her leathery skin. The entire image was odd, it reminded him of riding a horse and he hoped Shyvana was not offended by his actions. He turned back to Garrett who was tucking his legs under himself and clutching at the dragonesses hair to stay still as she drifted through the air. the ranger looked up and smiled sheepishly as he sat back on his heels and shrugged his shoulders "Sorry about what I said today cap, I was only pokin fun didn't mean nothing by it"

Jarvan sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair and shrugged "Its fine, Garrett, just watch your mouth, out here in the wilds it doesn't matter but when we get back to Demacia its forbidden, are we clear"

Garrett nodded his head absentmindedly and looked over his captain's shoulders to stare at the vast open air surrounding them. He could see the crest of Shyvana's massive head, her long slender horns curving up, and the course purple mane of hair rustling in the wind. Her ebony scales shone in the sunlight, and he could see the sides of her massive face, her violet eyes shining brightly. It was a spectacular sight to behold, and he whipped his head around to watch as they sailed through the sky. It was so blue, and beautiful, and he felt himself smiling.

"This is amazing" he mumbled to himself.

Jarvan felt himself grin as his friend's admission, and he ran his hand down Shyvana's neck. _He's right this is amazing, I've never felt so alive in all my life. You truly are an amazing creature shy_

… _.._

Shyvana could feel herself growing tired, as she pumped her wings to keep upright, the added weight of not only Jarvan but Garrett making it hard for her to fly for long periods of time. Occasionally she would stoop lower towards the trees and rustle the leaves with her tail, causing a cascade of leaves to descend towards Dagonett, Hart and Connors still riding the horses below them. she enjoyed flying, the feeling of weightlessness as she soared through the air, the smell of the forest and the whistling of the air made her feel free. She could hear in the distance the thundering of clouds and the smell of rain and she knew a storm would be upon them soon. Bad weather was nothing for a dragon flying alone, as she could normally fly above the thundering clouds and her leathery skin was quiet waterproof, but with her friends on her back she didn't want to risk them injuring themselves trying to hold onto her during the gusts of wind and the sting of rain.

"There's a storm coming" she rumbled, turning her head to peer at her companions, talking happily atop her back.

Jarvan turned and faced her, his eyes focusing somewhere in the distance and he nodded his head in agreeance "We need to join the others"

Shyvana sighed, sending billows of smoke from her nostrils high above her head. The smell of Sulphur enveloping them and she rolled her eyes as Garrett waved his hand wildly in front of his face. She turned her long neck around and peered down at the forest below, slowly decreasing her speed as she unfolded her wings to glide down safely. She watched as the small forms of Dagonett and Hart grew as she neared the ground, deciding to land in a small clearing just outside the surrounding tree line. Her large clawed feet touched down first, creating a plume of dust to shoot up around her as she landed with a heavy thud. She could hear the grunting protests coming from her passengers and she rolled her shoulders, causing them to stumble on her back as she laughed a deep rumbling sound.

Her muscles were quivering from exertion and she wanted to desperately transform and curl up around a hot fire and fall asleep, but she waited patiently as Garrett slid down her back off her tail a triumphant smile on his face as his leather boots touched ground. She watched him drop to his knees and place an exaggerated kiss on the ground, before shooting up and wiping his mouth as he spits up dirt. She rolled her massive eyes and craned her neck to watch Jarvan stand up and stretch on her shoulders, his golden armor glistening in the failing light. He dropped his arms and smiled at her, sliding down her back in the same fashion as Garrett his metal boots thudding on the ground as he stopped himself.

"That was amazing shy" he said turning to face the dragoness, a genuine smile on his face.

Shyvana nodded and yawned, opening her massive maw to display her pearly teeth, her thick pink tongue curled to the back of her throat as her chest expanded with air, glowing a faint purple color.

Jarvan watched her with interest, she was the oddest creature he had ever met, in her human form she appeared so fragile, and yet under that visage lay a beast lurking behind violet eyes, and long silky hair, porcelain skin and full lips, a beautiful but deadly woman. In her dragon form, she was massive, powerful, sleek, and slender with dark ebony scales that glistened in the dying light of day. She could destroy them all with a breath, the most powerful person he had ever met, yet not destructive or deadly at all, just completely misunderstood. To him she wasn't some monster or abomination, nor a beast to be tamed but a young woman who fought to protect everything she held dear to her heart. He watched as she tucked her wings to her sides and lower herself to the ground, her long elegant neck sweeping towards the tree line as the pounding of hooves snapped him from his trance.

"Lord las, you put on quite the show" Dagonett said, pulling on the reins of his horse, stopping the animal beside Jarvan.

Shyvana smiled weakly "My father used to say flying was a privilege" he deep voice rumbling within her chest at the thought of her father.

Dagonett nodded and reached down to hand Jarvan his lance, his other hand holding onto a small bundle of clothing. "Here lass, I got your things for you. Kept em safe"

Shyvana grinned "Thank you" she said, her voice changing octaves as soft light enveloped her and her form began to shrink, waves of heat crashing against the men as she transformed.

Dagonett tossed Shyvana's clothing at Jarvan who caught them midair a confused look on his face as his lieutenant smirked at him. he was about to open his mouth and ask why he hadn't given them to Shyvana instead but his companion cut him off "Help her lad, better than any o us doing it, getting burned" he winked and snapped the reins, leading the group away from the clearing.

Garrett stomped beside Jarvan's horse reaching out to grabs the reins and pull himself up, when a heavy hand grabbed him by the cuff of the collar and hauled him off his feet, throwing him unceremoniously atop the saddle behind a large metal shield. He frowned and exhaled heavily peering over the top of the shield to look at the back of Hart's bald head. "Oh, great I get to ride with Hart"

Hart grunted and rolled his shoulders, slamming the smaller man behind him with his heavy shield "Keep talking ranger and you'll find yourself walking" he could hear the man sigh and close his mouth much to his surprise. His dark eyes scanning ahead to find the lieutenant watching them a smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes at them. Connors was beside Dagonett the large man, smiling as well atop his white mare.

"C'mon let's get a move on already" Hart grumbled and kicked his horse into a cantor.

…..

"Here let me help you up" Jarvan offered awkwardly as she slowly approached the now very small and very naked Shyvana curled up on the forest floor. Her skin was pale and her long violet hair cascaded around her shoulders and settled on the earth below her. She peeked up at him from behind her bangs, her eyes bright and she nodded once extending a slender hand out towards him. Jarvan swallowed and reached down taking her tiny hand in his armored one, pulling her to her feet in one swoop. He tried his best not to look at her, his cheeks hot, as she stood before him, eyes alight

"well turn around" she snickered, one hand on her hip the other crossed over her chest.

He held out her clothing which she snatched and he turned around letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding back. Something touched his back and he resisted the urge to turn around, he could hear her shuffling around behind him and he realized she was using him to lean against as she struggled with her boots.

"Do you need any help" he asked his voice, coming out much sultrier than he meant.

Shyvana laughed and shook her head as she fastened her leather clothing together pulling the straps tightly on her boots fitting them in place. She could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest and the increase in breathes and she knew he was likely uncomfortable with their proximity. She smiled to herself and removed her hand from his back "No that's all right, I'm finished"

Jarvan nodded to himself and slowly turned around to face the dragoness, she was staring up at him her eyes bright and her full lips pulled into a radiant smile, she was beautiful and he felt his feet move of their own accord towards her. She didn't move away just continued to look up at him, her eyes slowly batting at him, her long lashes and sparkling eyes that held such a fiery intensity drawing him closer. He wanted to lean down and claim those perfect lips, with his but the crackling of thunder scared him from her trance.

Shyvana blinked and took a step back as tiny droplet of rain fell onto her cheek and started hissing as they evaporated on her hot skin. She looked away quickly from Jarvan's handsome face and ducked her head shielding her eyes with her long bangs. She felt embarrassed and her heart was hammering in her chest, something was wrong with her but she didn't understand what. One moment they were standing there and the next he was leaning towards her, his lips so tantalizingly close. Her skin felt hot and she shook her head, billowing her long hair around her as more rain hissed against her hot skin.

"We should go" she whispered and turned to leave, when something caught her wrist.

Her head turned and looked down at her wrist encased in a golden fist, her eyes trailed up the length of his arm to rest on his face. His eyes were an intense shade of blue, his pupils slightly dilated, his breath slow and calm while his heart was racing. He was smiling gently at her pulling her towards him, and she felt a weakness she had never experienced before, it was both crippling and empowering at the same time. Suddenly she was pressed against his chest plate, water droplets running down the metal pooling were their bodies met, hissing as it touched her hot skin and evaporated. His hands were on her waist and she felt her head swim with foreign emotions.

"Shyvana" his voice was a husky whisper and she held his gaze, her own eyes blazing with an unquenchable fire as she bit her lip and remained silent.

Jarvan watched as deep purple scales dusted her temples and steam poured off her body as rain dripped down on them, her eyes were so alive and fiery, her lids heavy as she batted them at him. she was biting her full lips staring at him intently and he felt himself swallow "Shyvana…" he tried again his eyes drinking in her beautiful face settling on her lips "….can I kiss you" he said barely above a whisper.

She almost though she had imagined him saying the words, and her heart stopped. She felt his hand slide up her back and tangle itself in her long silky hair as she stared into his eyes, a fire burning in them that matched her own "yes" she said smiling, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

That was all he needed and he crushed her against him and brought her soft lips to his own, relishing her smokey taste as he deepened the kiss. She linked her arms around his neck and smiled into his kiss, feeling happier than she had ever felt.

He broke away and smiled down at her blushing cheeks and felt himself beaming. She was smiling so brightly and a soft light enveloped them both as tiny sparks of fire danced around her.

Twigs snapping and the rustling of leaves and the stomping of hooves interrupted their moment as their companions came rushing out of the forest stopping abruptly at the sight of Jarvan and Shyvana clutching each other.

Garrett leaned over in the saddle peering over the massive shield obstructing his view and smirked devilishly at them caught red handed "Ahha so this is what's keepin you so long cap, starting to get a little worried you'd gotten lost or something"

Jarvan just stared at his soldier's eyes wide with embarrassment at being caught with Shyvana, one hand holding her close to his chest the other still tangled in her violet hair. He felt his cheeks burn, and anger well in his chest at his own stupidity for choosing to kiss her in the middle of the forest in the rain, which he noticed for the first time was quiet the downpour.

Shyvana smirked at Garrett and pushed lightly on Jarvan's chest to be released from his grip, turning to face her companions her eyes burning as slits replaced her normal orbs "he would never get lost with me by his side ranger, I actually know how to track"

Garrett snorted and smiled smugly "So what were you doing then eh miss dragon"

Shyvana rolled her eyes and smiled baring long fangs as heat billowed off her, drying her hair as rain hissed against her skin "Trying to keep him dry in all this rain, didn't want him to catch a cold now" she said turning her head to wink at Jarvan.

"Yea he seems hot and bothered all right" Dagonett wheezed as laughter overtook him.

Shyvana couldn't help it, she smiled and laughed alongside the lieutenant, she was to happy to care what Jarvan's men thought all she cared about was him and she felt her heart flutter when she looked at him and he smiled at her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: hofkiin

The rain was coming down in sheets, soaking the previously parched earth, and the wind was howling through the dense trees of the forest. Each fall of the horse's hooves created a wet sloshing sound as their metal hooves drove deep into the muddy ground. The men were hunkered down with cloaks covering their exposed faces, leaned down towards the thick necks of their mounts to break the onslaught of gushing winds. It was nearing dark, almost no light was offered from the angry skies lest a bolt of lightning crack and illuminate the forest in an eerie glow.

Shyvana was on foot, having refused several attempts to convince her to ride one of the horses, she was never comfortable riding another beast while she considered herself to be one also. The rain didn't bother her all that much, she just ducked her head and followed the sound of the horses heavy breathing and pounding feet. She peered through her bangs at the pitiful sight of her companions, they were soaked and likely cold now, having been riding in this weather for several hours. Jarvan was leading the men, a cloak drawn over his head to shield him from the rain, beads of rain rolling off the leathery material and soaking his exposed hair. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined he was frowning, trying to decipher a plan to get them out of the rain and into shelter.

Shyvana stopped looking at him and scanned the surrounding forest, there was nothing to be seen with the naked eye of mortal men but her senses were far superior, even with rain pelting her face. To her right sat massive trees and a few scattered shrubs gripping the ground with all their might as the wind threatened to uproot them. She felt herself frown, even with her enhanced body heat she was finding it difficult to generate enough strength to keep her core body temperature high enough to evaporate the water on contact. She rubbed her arms and crossed them over her chest, summoning more of her draconian strength, smirking in satisfaction as the rain hissed off her skin as small flames danced around her. She looked down at her feet and sighed, her boots were covered with mud and her pale skin was flecked with it as well. Her eyes followed the trail they had been following with Garett's instruction, and she noticed for the first time that it branched ever so slightly to the left. She narrowed her eyes and her pupils turned to slits, her eyes glowing brightly. There just barely visible was a small narrow path, years of neglect or no use caused it to fall into disrepair but a path just the same. It was overgrown and fallen branches lay across it in spots but she could make It out and decided that the horses could make the journey with careful instruction. Her attention was brought back to her companions when the sound of coughing reached her ears. it was Connor's and she cocked her head to the side and jogged forward to stand beside the man's white mare.

"Are you alright" she asked keeping pace with his mount.

Connor's looked alarmed at the dragonesses sudden appearance at his side, his eyes slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep and his normally cheery face melancholy, his cheeks dusted pink from the fits of coughing. He exhaled and wiped away the rain from his face, shielding his eyes with his forearm to look at her, his eyes finally focusing on her young face he offered her a weak smile "Fine lass, just tired is all"

Shyvana nodded not entirely convinced and winced slightly when Connor's broke into another fit of coughing. She turned and looked at Dagonett who was following alongside them and flicked her head in Connor's direction. Dagonett looked down at the dragoness from under his hood, his green intelligent eyes sparkling in the dim light, his thick mustache pulled into a frown, then looked to his companion. The dragoness was right to be concerned, his burly friend didn't look so good, his face was flushed and he was slumping down in the saddle. Dagonett leaned down towards Shyvana and whispered

"Stay by his side, Il go ask the Captain what his plans are for the night" he said and snapped the reins to catch up to Jarvan.

"Jarvan, wait up a minute, what we doin for the night, Connor's is looking sicker than shit" he said pulling his mount up beside the stallion.

Jarvan slowed his horse and looked over his shoulder at his friends, Shyvana was walking beside Connor's talking to him, her bright eyes alert, her small hand stroking the wet fur of the mare. His blue eyes flicked over the large man's face and he frowned, Dagonett was right, Connor's looked poorly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bloodshot, he was leaning heavily to one side, each breath causing him to shudder or break out into coughing fits. Jarvan held up a hand and halted the company, pulling on the reins to turn his horse, and face them, his stallion neighing and stomping with annoyance as he did so.

"Alright, we need to find shelter from this storm, Garett do you have any ideas where we can go for the night" he said his eyes scanning the crowd, through the sting of the rain until he found the blond ranger, poking his head around Hart's shield.

Garett was cold, and soaking wet, his leather armor chilling him to the bone his cloak pulled over his head. He could barely hear Jarvan over the whistling of wind and the pounding of rain on metal as it cascaded down onto Hart's armor. He leaned around and braced himself on the massive metal shield, gripping painfully tight until he could see him, clad in golden armor and a cloak shielding him from the rain. Beside him sat Dagonett and the dragoness and Garett wondered to himself how she could be out in this weather without a cloak without freezing to death. Jarvan's impatient grunt brought his attention back to the group and he swallowed, trying to remember the maps of the area in his head to decide their best course of action. He exhaled and shook his head, his wet blond hair clinging to his face.

"Sorry Cap, but in this mess, I can't make head r tails of where we are going" he said shrugging one shoulder and holding Jarvan's eyes through his disappointed glare.

Shyvana watched the exchange with curiosity as Garett fell silent and shifted behind Hart again and she looked over her shoulder and smiled as brightly as she could at Jarvan as he exhaled angrily. She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a small shake.

"Jarvan there was a path back the way we came, only a minute's ride, I'm not sure where it leads but it seems oddly familiar like I've walked it before I think we can find shelter" she said her violet eyes alight in the darkness shrouding them.

Jarvan looked down at the determined face of the dragoness then to his lieutenant for his opinion. Dagonett just shrugged his shoulders, insinuating it was his decision. He looked down at Shyvana and nodded, wiping his armored hand over his face to banish the raindrops pestering him "Very well Shy, lead the way"

Shyvana smiled happily at him, her long hair plastered to her neck and shoulders, wiping about as she turned suddenly and took off at a trot. Jarvan reached down and took the reins from Connor's who smiled weakly at him and grunted in response to the unspoken instruction. Jarvan led the other horse behind him as the company started off following the dragoness through the rain and the wind.

…..

It took her little time to find the hidden path, and she waited patiently at the slight fork in the road for Jarvan and his soldiers to reach her. She cleared her throat as they stopped atop their horses soaked to the bone, eyes downcast at her.

"This way, mind the horses some branches have fallen in the storm" she said bringing her palms forward in front of her chest, summoning a small flame to light their path.

The fire illuminated the ground immediately in front of her, its purple flames hissing and popping as rain pelted down at her and threatened to put out her flame. She bit her lip and poured more of her draconian strength into the flame, it burned brighter and she held it out a little further to shine light on the weathered ground. It was overgrown and she had to sidestep weeds that tangled around her feet and scratched at her exposed legs. She could hear the horses thundering breaths and pounding hooves just behind her and she wondered how much more they could take before they panicked under their masters control.

Dagonett's Mare, lost control first, its wild neighing and stomping hooves caused her to turn her head and watch the lieutenant fight to control it. its dark black eyes locked onto her bright violet ones and she could see the fear deep in its heart. Something dark stirred in her belly and she bit her lip and banished it deep within her gut, her flames bursting from her open palm casting the forest in a purple glow as lightning cracked overhead and spilt the sky. A branch in the distance, groaned and crashed to the ground, causing the horses to frenzy and rear up kicking wilding. Shyvana lunged for Connor's mount and clutched the reins as it reared and threatened to pull the weakened man off the saddle, she pulled down hard and leveled the horses face with her own. Her eyes blazed in the darkness as she ran her hands down its wet forehead calming the beast, her voice coming out in a purr as she talked to the horse and gently pulled the animal forward. She looked around its massive head to watch Dagonett calm his own horse, patting it gently on the neck as it shook its head showering the man with more rain water. Its breath coming out in pants, and its heart pounding in its chest.

Shyvana did not have much if any experience with beasts she once would considered her prey other than destroying them, but she remembered when she was young her father calming her down when she transformed from pent up fury in a similar fashion she just did. His voice was gentle and soothing to the ears as she raged and seethed, fire erupting around her, and the ground cracking and splitting as she superheated it. He would speak to her in their native tongue, and embrace her as best as two dragons can until she calmed and shrank back into her human form. She shuddered at the memory of her early days of transformation, full of rage and distrust, and she often lashed out at her father. she exhaled and closed her eyes whispering something to him before, looking over at Jarvan

"The horses can't take much more of this weather, the rain blinds them and sends them into a panic" she said her hand still lingering on the snout of Connor's mare.

"What do you suggest we do then" Hart growled glaring down at her from under his hood, his dark eyes boring into hers.

Shyvana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and shrugged running her hand up the mare's face "Blind them"

"Pardon" Jarvan asked slightly alarmed

Shyvana looked at him and smirked "Not in the literal sense, I meant cover their eyes"

Hart grunted and shook his head "How will they walk If they cannot see dragon"

Shyvana smiled brightly "I will lead the way, each of you tie off to one another and I will lead the first horse"

"Why would we do a stupid thing like that" Hart hissed

Shyvana whipped her head around to face him, her eyes reptilian slits that shone brightly in the darkness "I can see in the darkness and I know the way"

Jarvan placed a heavy hand on the bald man's shoulder and shook his head silencing the other man "Let her lead Hart"

Shyvana waited as each man tore off a piece of their cloak and fastened it around their horse's face, covering their eyes and tied the reins off to the man in front of them until they formed a linear formation. Jarvan passed Shyvana the reins to his stallion and smiled his blue eyes intense as he looked down at her face, she was predatory with gleaming eyes and long fangs but somehow remained beautiful in his eyes.

She wrapped the reins around one wrist and held the other out in front of her summoning a brilliant flame that lit the way as they slowly maneuvered through the abandoned path. Her eyes scanning all around them for potential danger as she waved the fire in front of her, leading the horses away from fallen branches and across washed out sections of road. It was a slow pace but each step brought them closer to safety. she didn't know how she knew this road lead them to shelter but something deep inside a hidden or tucked away memory was screaming at her to move forward.

Something in the distance caught her attention and she brought the flame out as far in front of her as she could, illuminating the abandoned forest in its purple glow, shadows dancing across the ground. She narrowed her eyes as rain pelted her face and the wind whipped her hair around her, pulling gently on the reins as she moved her footfalls light and agile the opposite of the heavy horses. There in the distance a small cabin of sorts, she could barely make out its outline but she knew it was there, the glint of steel and the clouded memory of running this very path before, clutching tightly to someone's outstretched hand. Shyvana pinched her eyes closed and shook her head, trying to banish the memories, and focus on getting everyone to safety. She felt of pang of sadness overwhelm her and her flame flickered and threatened to go out entirely as rain assaulted them.

"Shy are you alright" it was Jarvan's voice that stole her attention and she turned to smile at him, however small and weak it was that graced her face.

She turned around before he could say anything further and poured her energy into her flame and continued walking, ignoring the building feeling in her chest as they approached the cabin only her eyes could see in the dim lighting.

The closer they came to the cabin, the more her eyes scanned everything in the surrounding forest, her ears strained to pick up the slightest sound, and she sampled the wind. Her gut told her something was about to happen and she felt flames lick at her heels and hiss against the soaked ground. The forest seemed silent and still despite the raging storm around her, she could hear no animals surrounding the cabin as if nature itself had given up on this strip of land, and then she smelled it, the ashes of desolation of dragon's fire.

Her heart beat began to race and her hand that held the leather reins tightened painfully, her other palm lighting brilliantly. It cast an unnerving shadow across the forest, decorating the cabin with purple light and suddenly she remembered.

Before them sat her first home, the home she shared with her mother while she still lived and her father. Part of the building had been destroyed, and she cared not from time or abandonment, all she could focus on was destruction that tore this home asunder, the smell of ashes and blood, memories fresh in her mind.

 _He had come for them as he always did, his flames the vengeance he thought was just. Burning their small sanctuary, the fight between her father and Nevonaar crashing through the stables, the sheds. The flames catching the surrounding forest on fire, the smell of burnt wood and of ashes as everything she held dear went up in flames. The pressure of another hand gripping her small one, so painfully tight as it pulled her down this very path, tears streaking down her face. The panicked cries of her mother as she tried to rush her daughter to safety. Violet eyes just like her own, wide with fear staring down at her, the reflection of fire burned into Shyvana's memory. The ground shaking and the sky splitting with a terrifying roar as he landed behind them, her small body thrown as she stumbled to the ground. The memory of her mother shielding her with her body, and her voice strong as she stared down death telling her to run, that she loved her. Hot tears stinging her eyes and an anger so unknown to her bursting from her chest, the first true display of her draconian heritage surfacing as tiny horns burst from her head and flames sparked from her chubby fists. The look of disgust in his evil red eyes as he sneered at them, mouth pulled back before unleashing a blast of fire to consume her soul, her mother's final cries as she used her body as a shield to protect her, arms locked around her only child. The wail of her father, the crashing of bodies and the blackness that clouded her mind into nothingness as she passed out from exertion._

She closed her eyes tightly and felt the hot tears streak down her face, her flame flickering and finally going out. This was her childhood home, the place her mother died defending her, the place that her childhood went up in flames and she first discovered her draconian power. She felt anger red hot, boil beneath her skin, long talons erupt from her fingertips and she opened her mouth and roared to the heavens in anguish, sorrow and rage.

The horses bucked and whinnied in fright at the demonic sound, and Jarvan held tightly to the saddle horn to stay atop his stallion, using his strength to subdue the animal. His eyes flickering toward Shyvana who had dropped to her knees and was clutching the sides of her head, her cries threating that of even the thunder for dominance. He had never seen her so distraught before, even when first discovering her she was not so savage. Bent over he could see, her hands wrung into her hair, long black talons digging into her scalp, thick black scales covering her forearms, seemingly ripping apart her pale skin as purple flames leaked from her hands like molten lava, her body seemed odd at this angle, slightly bent out of shape as new scales ripped her skin apart, covering her with a blanket of ebony and violet leather. It was disturbing to see her transformation happening before him as if in slow motion and he wondered what was happening to her.

"Shyvana what's happening are you alright" he asked his voice raised to almost a shout as he tried to call out to her over the rain and her own cries.

Shyvana was losing control of herself, something dark and dangerous was surfacing in the face of her memories. Her dragon side was begging for release, and she could feel herself transforming as she kneeled in the mud, the flames pouring off her body heating the ground, her skin tearing as scales burst forward, her talons digging into her scalp as she tried to rid herself of the headache threatening to tear her apart. Her bones breaking and elongating as she transformed, the pain was almost unbearable as she fought for dominance. She could feel her body elongate and her face distort into a snout and she surrendered to the anger pent up in her heart.

Jarvan was shocked when suddenly before him no longer sat Shyvana the woman but Shyvana the dragon, ebony scales glinting in the moonlight, and bright purple eyes staring at him with diamond pupils. He swallowed and dismounted, slowing approaching the now massive ebony dragoness before him.

"Shy" he called and held out a golden hand.

Shyvana was struggling inside her own mind, a new anger was gripping her heart and she wanted nothing more than to tear something apart. She wanted revenge for the death of her mother and her father, she wanted to destroy. Something was moving toward her, and in her haze, she could not focus, she pulled back her lips to reveal long teeth and hissed, her chest glowing a brilliant purple as she built up her flame. The sound of a voice echoed in her mind, as the creature slowly approached, glowing a golden color. it was calming and familiar and she felt some of the cloud that fogged her mind slowly seep away. Something small touched her snout and a warmth spread through her chest and eased her angered heart. She focused her massive eyes on a man clad in golden armor, bright blue eyes locking with her own a look of worry on his face.

"Shy it's me Jarvan, are you alright" he called to her and she felt herself blink, long eyelashes batting and her pupils returning to normal orbs.

"Jarvan" her deep voice rumbled in her chest and washed him in her warm breath.

He smiled and patted her snout "It's okay shy, I'm here what happened"

She closed her eyes and inhaled heavily, turning her large head towards the small cabin "This place, I've brought us to, this is where my mother died"

Jarvan was at a loss for words, suddenly it made sense to him, her sudden change of moods her cries of anguish and the transformation, she was struggling to control herself. He stepped back as flames surrounded her and she shrank back into her native form, a small woman curled up in a ball of soaking wet lavender hair. He knelt beside her and pulled his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped the wet fabric around her. she looked up at him her normally fiery eyes dull and lifeless.

"This was my home once, so long ago" she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Monah do dii

Everything was all so familiar yet different, as she walked through her childhood home. The walls still felt the same as she ran her hands over the rough wood, the floor still creaked with each step. The sparse furniture still sat in the same place her mother arranged it, waiting for the inhabitants to return. Only the back room her parents slept in was different, the smell of rain and neglect souring the memories of her home. She stepped through the threshold into the destruction and frowned as rain dripped from the caved ceiling onto her face. The walls were smashed along the back of the cabin, and the roof was dipping into the room, brushing against the accident bed that had long decayed were her parents slept. It was a rude reminder that they would never lie in that bed again, or grace this house with their presence. The cabin out in the wilderness had stood for an age, weathering the storm while her parents had passed on. She clenched her fists, and stepped further into the room, the old floorboards threatening to buckle under the weight, rain assaulted her through the holes in the roof and she welcomed them like tears washing over her. She looked up into the blackened skies and searched for any signs of stars, for her father. Through the blackened and angry skies, she could see them, so far away like little diamonds her forefathers, dragon souls lighting the sky just for her. she blinked away the rain, her violet eyes glowing in the dim light until see found him, her father's star, bright and beautiful watching over her and she smiled as tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Bormah, Monah mindin pah daar tiid mu los pah pahvoth ontzos" she whispered to the stars.

"What does it mean?" Jarvan's voice echoed through the room and Shyvana whirled around her eyes scanning the semi darkness until his silhouette came into view.

She could feel her heart beat pound in her chest, and took a breath to calm herself as she gave her father one last parting glance before bowing her head and moving from the remainder of her parents' bedroom to stand before him, his blue eyes smoldering as he stared down at her. She smiled softly and shook her head, tiny water droplets spraying over his already soaking armor.

"It's draconian, I was talking to my parents, I know it sounds foolish but I hope that wherever they are they can hear me, it gives me strength" she said bowing her head, her smile faltering as memories of them came flooding back, and the fire in her eyes dimmed.

Jarvan reached under her chin and tipped her head up, catching her eye, the sparkling lavenders dewy with unshed tears, and brushed his thumb across her cheek "It's not foolish shy, they can hear you, they would be proud of you" he pulled her swiftly into an embrace, his arms wrapping around her smaller form.

Shyvana smiled against his chest, a warmth spreading through her, as she felt new flames tickle her heart. "Thank you Jarvan"

He pulled away and smiled at her "Of course shy" he said stepping back into the small hallway in the cabin, ushering her forward "Now if you wouldn't mind we need help starting a fire, and you need to find some new clothes, I don't think my cloak is proper traveling attire" he said a smirk on his face.

Shyvana rolled her eyes and nodded, smacking him gently in the chest with her palm "Okay _Captain_ , give me a moment and I'll come start your fire"

He smiled and ran his hand through his wet hair, opening his mouth to comment on her last sentence his eyes sparkling with mischief, when she reached up and placed a finger against his lips, silencing him, her own eyes glowing and a devilish grin on her face "go Jarvan I will be right behind you" he grabbed her smaller hand and kissed her knuckles chuckling to himself "as you wish my lady" earning a snort from the dragoness.

He left Shyvana standing there alone, the warmth of his presence quickly evaporating as she stood there watching him go. She yawned, her white fangs flashing and stretched her arms above her head; it had been a long and taxing day and she was tired. She summoned a small mote of flame in her outstretched palm and brought it out in front of her smirking, it was nothing for a dragon to conjure flames at will, unlike her mortal companions. The pale skin of her palm turned a dark violet as her skin toughened and the smallest of ebony scales crept up her fingers, as her flames burned brightly in the darkness. She sighed and clenched her fist shut, extinguishing the flame as quickly as it came and turned to explore her home. She walked carefully through the backside of the cabin, the smell of mildew causing her to snort, smoke billowing around her head. She waved her hand in front of her face, and held one hand out towards the wall, guiding herself by memory alone to her small bedroom she had as a child.

It was tiny, and sparsely decorated, a small bed in the corner of the room, the blankets tattered and ripped. A small chest of drawers along the southern most wall, Shyvana walked toward it slowly, and brushed her fingers ever so lightly across its top. It was covered in a thin layer of dust, but the wood was smooth under her fingertips, she turned and walked towards the doorway, her foot brushing against something solid and she frowned. It was dark in this tiny bedroom and she peered down at her feet to inspect the object on the floor. Her eyes glowing, she knelt and picked up a small toy, it was a carving of a dragon, expertly crafted from wood. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying, it was a celestial dragon, the image of her father, she clutched it to her chest the way she remembered doing as a child. Running her fingers over the surface, she noticed something inscribed on the bottom, and flipped it over

" _Fah dii Mon, ful tol rek aal alun dahmaan zey_ "

She could feel tears prickling her eyes and pinched them shut, clutching the dragon to her chest she whispered, "I will always remember father"

She left her small bedroom and wandered back towards her parents' old room, minding her footing around the destroyed floorboards to the western wall of the bedroom. She was looking for something to wear, hoping that something from her mother's clothing had survived long enough to cover herself with, despite the thought turning her heart to ice. The chest of drawers in the room, was in bad shape, a beam from the ceiling lay across its top and buckled the legs on one side. Shyvana placed her craving on the floor and bit her lip, summoning her strength she easily tossed off the beam, cringing when it crashed heavily onto the floor. She rummaged through several drawers, pulling out scraps of cloth and old blankets. She took the blankets and shook them out setting them beside the dragon carving, deciding that with or without holes they were better than nothing. She moved to the back of the room, the whistling of air and the sting of rain all too real as she neared the all but destroyed wall. She could see outside and she frowned, holding out her palm to summon a flame, one hand clutched around her chest to hold the cloak closed. There was scarcely anything else in the room, most things were destroyed when the roof caved in, broken furniture scattered around the room. She moved the mote of flame back and forth slowly and something caught her eye.

A small metal ring, along the floor glistened with dew as the purple flame passed over it. She moved closer and brought her flame towards it, the flames burning brightly until she could see it completely. A large and slightly rusted metal ring, fastened to the floor with equally rusted bolts. She knelt and wrapped her hand around it, the cool metal biting into her skin and pulled, gently at first waiting for something to happen. She could hear a loud groan as ancient hinges screamed to life as she pulled harder and the almost unnoticeable trap door gave way.

She stood up looking down into almost complete darkness, the light from her flames licking at the entrance. She did not remember this as a child venturing into her parents' room, her chubby feet running across the floorboards and her mischievous hands grabbing everything in sight. She narrowed her eyes and snorted, she found it off putting that she didn't know about this secret room, however scolded herself that she was the child and her parents needn't tell her everything. She poured more energy into her flame and the once small mote of purple flame grew large in her outstretched hand its firelight illuminating the entire room. The heat from the flame, billowed her cloak and dried her wet hair clinging to her cheeks, she took a deep breath and stepped towards the trapdoor her foot making a set of old stairs untouched for an age creak under her weight.

The floor was damp and soft under her feet and the air smelled earthy and undisturbed, a staleness to it. She swept her flame back and forth to illuminate the secret room and she cocked her head in confusion. It was small, about half the size of her parents' bedroom, the walls and floor both cut out from the earth, above her were wooden boards, in the center of the room stood a solid beam, decorated with draconian inscription. She moved closer and ran her fingers over the wood, whispering the words aloud to herself.

" _To my daughter Shyvana, if you ever return to this place and find yourself here in this room, know that I never meant to keep secrets from you. When your mother died I had to return and see to her most precious belongings, knowing one day I would pass them onto you. Keep them close to your heart my daughter, may they protect you when one day I cannot_ "

She peaked behind the beam and scrunched her brow, in the back of the room stood a tall thin cabinet, and a tiny sitting table. She walked carefully to the back of the room and moved to open the cabinet, her fingers shaking slightly as she pried open the double doors. Her breath hitched in her throat as her flame illuminated her mother's belongings. Before her stood a beautifully crafted set of ebony armor, its surface twinkling as the firelight flickered over its surface. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, the chest plate was dark as pitch with silver detailing, the pauldrons small and feminine also had the same silver detailing. The entire suit of armor was cut for a woman's figure, fine lines and delicate detailing, the metal plating overtop a suit of ebony dragon scales. No mortal hand made this; the quality of the smith was beyond her understanding and she knew of no smith capable of making such armor. She brought the flame closer to the armor admiring its beauty when she caught sight of another inscription on the inside of the left pauldrons, it was scribed in mortal tongue

" _For Honor, Justice, Duty and unrelenting courage in the face of adversity_ "

She had never heard these words before and frowned as her fingers brushed against cold steel. There was so much she never got to know about her mother and she felt new rage seep into her heart. She was stolen away from her, a child, never to know her mother from that monster and she would have her revenge, her mother's armor a shield from his fire and her father's blood the power to destroy him. she closed her eyes and clenched her fists closed bathing the room in darkness, her heavy breathing the only sound as she tried to calm herself, her talons poking into the flesh of her palms. She opened her eyes, the glow illuminating her surroundings and she took in the sight of the armor again, noticing for the first time a slim, long blade sitting along the back wall. It was sheathed, in the same ebony plating as the armor, its hilt decorated with silver, and several fine gems. She reached behind the armor and pulled it out, it was a slender thing in her hands and she wrapped her fingers around the hilt unsheathed it. The shining metal sword looked just as magnificent as the armor, a sleek and slender double-edged sword, masterfully designed. Along its upper edge, her mother's name was carved into the blade " _Yvannah_ " and the other side contained what she assumed was the name of the sword, an odd name if she had to choose one for a blade but it was her mothers and she would cherish it " _Ebonblade_ ".

She sheathed the sword and placed it gently on the table, moving some very old papers containing odd pictures of symbols she had never seen before. They were hand drawn, the charcoal used to illustrate them stark against the yellowing pages. She turned her attention back to the armor and discarded Jarvan's cloak to dress herself in it, whispering a thank you to her mother.

The armor fit her surprisingly well, the dragon scale suit clung to her curves and accentuated her pale skin. The heavy metal plating was almost a perfect fit for her tall figure and she fastened the heavy leather straps in place. It was odd having this much on her person at one time, especially heavy armor but it was comforting all the same. She smoothed out her hair and gave herself a once over, checking everything was in order before bending down and equipping the sword to her hip. She took the helmet in her hand and frowned when she realized she wouldn't be able to wear it with horns, but she decided she wouldn't leave it behind and took it with her upstairs.

It was odd walking with so much extra weight and she had to adjust as she moved up the creaking stairs into the bedroom, her footfalls heavier and her movements more sluggish. She stopped and picked up her dragon carving and the old blankets and moved into the small hall towards the den to rejoin the others, equipped with her mother's sword and armor.

She could hear them, gathered in the largest room in the relatively small cabin, next to the stone hearth. They were mumbling to themselves, and tearing at something. It sounded as if they were tearing pages from a book, and she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out how they obtained paper at all. she walked carefully around the corner to see them, huddled together armor discarded, cloaks hung over whatever furniture they could find. Shyvana smiled and shook her head lightly at her friends' poor appearance, they were soaked to the bone. She watched as Garrett and Dagonett sat beside the still unlit fire inside the stone hearth, her arms crossed over her chest in amusement at their apparent lack of fire starting skills.

"Do you need some help" she called, rolling her eyes as everyone turned and stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Umh, Shyvana were did you find that?" Garrett asked running his hand through his shaggy wet hair, his blue eyes wide as he stared at her.

Shyvana snorted and pointed to her chest plate "If you are referring to this, it was my mothers, my father left it behind for me"

Dagonett cleared his throat and quickly passed his gaze towards Jarvan, who was completely oblivious to his glance, as he was staring openly at the dragoness. the lieutenant smirked and flicked his eyes towards the dragoness again, and inspected the new-found armor. It was classified as a heavy armor, equipped with pauldrons, greaves, chest plate, sabatons, and thick plating over her thighs and hips. It was blackened to give it an ebony appearance with a high shine. judging by the fine quality it hadn't been worn recently or ever in battle, it was detailed with silver that accentuated the chest plate and the feminine cut of the armor, clearly designed for a woman of status. Under the metal plating she was wearing a body suit similar in fashion to that of Jarvan's so he assumed it was also dragon scale. It contained no sleeves and her pale shoulders stood out against the dark metal. He trailed his eyes down her legs and noticed the boots contained the smallest of heels, also decorated with silver and ebony. Next his eyes found the sword fastened around Shyvana's hip, he could not see the blade only the matching ebony sheath, the hilt, decorated with silver and gems was shaped like the open maw of a dragon, the blade extending from its mouth, its eyes two gleaming purple gems.

"Well, firecracker you have found yourself quiet the impressive set of armor" he smiled at her, his green eyes holding hers.

Shyvana nodded her head and found herself returning the easy smile, her hands subconsciously running down the cool metal on her hips.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before, it's amazing" Garrett interrupted, getting up to approach the dragoness when Dagonett snorted and grabbed the younger man by the shoulder and shoved him down

"Hey now lad, I still need you to help me with the fire, leave the lady alone" he scolded the blond ranger

"Who did you say your mother was shy?" it was Jarvan's voice that caught her attention

Shyvana turned to look at him a puzzled look on her face, her violet eyes searching his "I don't remember much about her sadly, I was so young when she passed. But I do remember her eyes a violet like mine, and long black hair. She had an amazing voice, it was soft and sweet her laugh sounded like birds singing, it used to make me feel safe" her face feel and she looked down at her hands, a sad smile on her face as she picked at her gloved fingers "My father used to tell me about her when I was young, she was his _viintaas fil,_ it means shining star in my native tongue" she felt a tear slide down her cheek and cling to the bottom on her jaw as she bowed her head, her lavender bangs shielding her from the others.

"Was she from Demacia by chance?" it was Connors voice, and she turned to stare at him.

He looked in poor shape, his cheeks ruddy from coughing and his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. He was leaning on his side, the wet cloak still clung around him and she could hear his uneven breathing, as he shifted his weight from his elbow to his palm trying to sit up. She nodded her head slowly "Yes, my father told me that was where she was born, but I don't remember her ever mentioning it, why?"

Connors sighed and ran one hand over his weary face, the other holding him upright and let out a sigh that turned into a fit of coughing. It took him a moment to recover, his cheeks bright red and he inhaled deeply letting the breath flow from his mouth in a shaky wheeze before he looked up at the dragonesses confused face

"Because lass, that armor you got there, it was crafted in Demacia"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Kruziik

"How could you possibly know that?" Shyvana asked lifting her gauntlet to stare at its majesty; the dark coloured metal finely detailed reflecting the small mote of flame she held in her open palm.

Connors exhaled heavily and shifted his weight, onto a palm and reached forward gesturing to the gauntlet. Shyvana eyed his hand curiously and nodded removing her gauntlet and placing the heavy metal armor in his hand. He withdrew his hand and stared at the darkened steel armor in his hand, running his fingers lightly over the cool metal. It had been some time since he got to appreciate such fine armor, noting the beautiful layers of unmistakable Demacian steel.

"Lass there is no finer quality steel on all of Runeterra, and this hear is no Noxian steel" he said turning over the gauntlet and staring at the etching of an old Demacian saying, carved into the dark metal a beautiful contrasted silver. "Besides lass this hear is an old saying, it was like a code of arms you could say I member' my grandfather sayin something like this to me when I was a lad" he said pointing to the scribed silver lettering"

"Pretty nice armor for just a farm girl, don't you think Cap" Garrett said leaning forward and swiping the gauntlet from Connors hand, causing the older man to frown and roll his eyes.

Garrett spun the armor around in his palm, testing the weight and trying to slip his hand into the small gauntlet, grunting when he couldn't fit it over his large hand.

Dagonett snorted and grabbed it from Garrett, pushing the young man over in the process "Don't try to fit it on yer fat hand boy, its fer a lady after all"

Garrett just sat up and gave him a crooked smile "Wouldn't mind havin myself o set of that armor tho, yer mom must have served in the military at some point miss Shyvana"

Shyvana cocked her head to the side and pursed her full lips searching her memories of her mother. She remembered kindness and soft violet eyes, nothing of her ever mentioning her former home. "I don't know, my father didn't speak of my mother often and when I questioned him about their past he said little only that she was a simple farm girl."

"Well I'd say daddy might have been keepin some things from ya lass" Dagonett said handing the dragoness back her gauntlet. She frowned as she took it from him and fastened it back around her wrist pulling on the leather strapping.

"Perhaps he was" she snapped her anger rising heat shimmering around her body as her hair began to flutter around her.

Jarvan placed a hand on the dragonesses shoulder and gave it a small shake, causing her head to snap towards him, emotions swirling in her violet eyes. He gave her a small smile "Its alright Shyvana he didn't mean anything by it"

Shyvana snorted and smoke billowed from her nostrils and she closed her eyes shut willing a stray tear to not fall. She opened her eyes and looked at Jarvan, eyes twinkling and nodded "I know, maybe someday I'll find out more about my mother"

Dagonett cleared his throat loudly and slapped his palms loudly on an ancient looking book causing plumes of dust to float into the air "As much as I'd like to wallow about I'd much rather get a good fire goin and not freeze my arse off"

Shyvana gave him a sly grin and flicked her head towards the book in his hands noticing for the first time that he had it splayed open across his lap, the pages stained from ages of neglect. Something swirled in her mind as she stared at the pages, her eyes flicking from the open book to the pages torn from its bindings and thrown into the open hearth. Odd symbols jumped from the pages to her vision, jagged and raw like messy ink blotches and her keen eyesight picked up on every small symbol forming a word in draconian in her mind.

Shyvana shot forward with lighting speed the new weight of her armor doing nothing to slow down her movements as she snatched the book away from the shocked lieutenant. "Whoa easy there girly, meant no disrespect or nothin didn't know the book was important" he said holding up his hands as the dragoness shot him a look of annoyance.

She ran her fingers gingerly over the old weathered pages, a small smile on her face as she remembered her father reading from this very book when she was only but a child. The large book so heavy as she treaded up to her father holding it up for him to read to her. She learned as a child to read and write in the old ways of the dragons and this page was opened ironically to the page of fire.

"Kruziik" she whispered and the ancient book came to life in her palm, the rune etched on the page glowing brightly casting the jagged depiction to alight like a mote of flame.

"Whoa whats goin on, what is that" the blond ranger said scooting forward his blue eyes glued to the dancing flame rune on the page. His hand outstretched fingers brushing it lightly, scowling and pulling his hand back when the rune sparked and burnt his flesh. Shyvana laughed as the glow of the rune subsided watching the young ranger pull his hand towards his face to suck on his burnt finger.

"Don't be such a child Garett its hardly a burn" she snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Speak fer yourself your fireproof" he whined while Dagonett rolled his eyes beside him.

"Shy what is that book" Jarvan asked his eyes alight with curiosity as he stared at the ancient text, the rune still glowing brightly as if it was alive, never had he seen such magics before.

Shyvana smiled at him and gestured for him to take her fathers text, he was hesitant as he outstretched his hands to receive it. It was surprisingly heavy, the cover was thick and rough on his palms and he moved his fingers across it, it felt like scales and he flipped it over slightly to peer at a reddish-brown leather like material, small red scales still glittered in the fading light. "Is this dragon scale?" he asked rubbing his thumb over one of the small scales wiping away a layer of dust as he did it. He flicked his eyes up towards the dragoness as she nodded happily.

"Its ancient draconian, its our language and history as well as some rare incantations used by my kind" she said a little pride shining in her eyes "it was my fathers I remember him reading it to me when I was a child"

"Not exactly the same bed time stories he heard as children eh lass" Connors said giving her a weak half smile.

Shyvana turned and looked at the older man, his cheeks were still ruddy, and his eyes seemed dull and glazed over, he looked sick and she felt her heart twist in worry for him. She gave him a small smile "Indeed not"

"What does this mean" Jarvan said gesturing to the open page.

Shyvana leaned towards him and shrugged her shoulders the draconian flowing effortlessly from her mouth and Jarvan was surprised when a mote of flame burst from the page and danced gracefully in the dragonesses outstretched palm.

"It means fire" she laughed lightly and twirled her metal fingers her eyes watching the red bright flame pass through her hand playfully. "All dragon magic, can be spoken aloud and wielded if the user knowns how to channel it, this word is Yol and it creates fire"

Jarvan watched in astonishment as the dragoness played with the flame as if it were merely a child's toy, his own hand wanting to reach out and touch the flame. Shyvana watched him from the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly moving her armored hand holding the live flame towards him "Would you like to try?"

Jarvan snorted and pulled his hand back frowning slightly "That's not funny Shy, I don't want to burn myself like Garrett"

Shyvana laughed heartily "Oh please it won't hurt you Jarvan, just picture it as another form of magic and wield it" he continued to frown at the dragoness and she rolled her eyes closing her fist and extinguishing the perfect red flame bathing them all in semi darkness once again. She pulled off her gauntlets and stared at her pale palms slowly reaching out towards Jarvan taking his hand in her palm and smiled as tiny sparks shot up her arm and warmed her heart.

Her eyes twinkling with mischief she slowly brought her other palm to his and spoke "Yol" the draconian rough and guttural as it reached Jarvan's ear and the flame once again danced in her hand. The heat of the flame close to his skin and he tried to pull back, but the dragoness gave him a firm look and slowly moved her hand over his opening her fingers slightly "Just repeat after me and think fire and it'll come to you, draw in the natural mana flowing through Runeterra its easy"

He snorted and shook his head tousling his long black hair "Easy for you to say you are a dragon, fire is in your blood" he pinched his eyes shut and pictured a flame, bright and beautiful like the ones from home that lite the hearth in his room. He felt something hot in his hand and his eyes shot open to watch the fire spark aggressively in his hand. It felt powerful and dangerous and he suddenly felt himself poor more energy into the flame, almost like conjuring his lightsheild but this was different.

Shyvana was smiling happily as she watched him stare at the flame in his outstretch palm, casting shadows on the faces of her comrades all of whom where staring at their captain. He slowly moved his hand back and forth and smiled triumphantly as the flame danced but refused to go out.

"This is amazing Shy, do you always feel this way?" he laughed lightly as the flame passed through his fingers not burning his skin, but creating a warmth that spread into his very bones and filled him with a renewed energy.

Shyvana cocked her head to the side and smiled at him "Dragon magic is very powerful and addicting to mortals, so it must be handled carefully. Having dragons blood, it doesn't effect me like it does you, I can see it in your eyes its raw and untamed" she said slowly closing his fist around the flame suffocating it.

Jarvan instantly felt colder than before and tired like all his energy was sapped away and he frowned at his closed fist, the dragonesses smaller hand still resting on top of his.

"Well if you two are done holdin' hands id like to get a fire going now" Garrett said coyly giving them a smirk and crossing his arms.

Shyvana shot a small mote of flame at the ranger and sneered at him "There you go ranger"

Garrett rolled dramatically out of the way and pouted at the dragoness "Hey no fair, don't go throwing around fire I can't hold on to it like cap here, I have as much magic in my blood as a Demacian hound"

"Always thought you were more animal than man myself" Dagonett roared a hearty laugh.

"Alright enough, Dragon would you mind starting a fire for us, I don't know about everyone else but id prefer to be dry myself when we start out again in the morning" Hart growled, running a hand over his bald head shooting a glare at the dragoness.

Shyvana exhaled a billow of smoke and nodded choosing to ignore the refusal to use her name once again and made her way to the hearth. She removed the several torn pages from her fathers text, shooting a glare over her shoulder at Dagonett who shrugged in response and placed them safely back inside the ancient book. She looked around the old cabin and settled on a broken chair in the corner deciding it would have to do for firewood, she got up and walked to it quickly ripping it apart.

"Holy Shyvana don't have to take your anger out on the chair" Garrett teased her lying back on his elbows shooting the dragoness a shit eating grin.

"Hardly Garrett this pales in comparison to my anger, would you like to see it?" she challenged as fire flashed in her eyes and she smiled fangs slightly elongated.

Garrett shook his head and quickly lied down on the old wooden floorboards. She sighed heavily and turned back to her task at hand lighting the old wood easily a brilliant flame illuminating her companions as a warmth spread across the room.

She moved to stand beside the entrance to the cabin while everyone got comfortable for the night, staring out into the darkness of night as the storm assaulted the ground and the wind tore through the blackened skies. Soon enough she could hear snoring coming from behind her and she looked over her shoulder at her comrades and stifled a laugh when she saw Garrett use Dagonett's side as a makeshift pillow imagining the smack to the head he would receive in the morning if the lieutenant woke up to such a thing. She turned and peered out into the starry sky, her eyes finding her father shining brightly and she smiled to herself.

Something reached out and touched her gently on the hand and her head snapped to watch Jarvan groggily rub his eyes one hand pulling her downwards towards him.

"You need to sleep Shy, no one is going to come find us here" he half whispered, sleep lacing his voice.

Shyvana went to refuse but he relented and tugged her down, she sat beside him and yawned flashing pearly white teeth.

"Very well, but only for a little while" she said, laying down beside him turning to make herself more comfortable on the floorboards.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard him move towards her and whisper in her ear "Would you teach me to speak draconian"

She turned and faced him, the fire casting shadows across his face, but she could see his eyes and find no ill-will there. She felt happy that he would take the time to learn about her heritage and she smiled brightly

"Of course"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Grohiik

The morning light came early after the storm had passed, rays of golden light trickling through the holes in the cabin roof onto the sleeping party. The dragoness had awakened early content to watch her companion for a short while until he awoke, smiling to herself as Garrett snored so loudly that he woke himself in the process.

"Huh" he grunted and quickly shot up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his good eye his blonde hair ragged and sticking up at odd angles.

"Good morning ranger" Shyvana said good-heartedly, chuckling as Garrett spun his head around to face her direction, his mouth open and his blue eye focused on her glowing violet ones.

"Damn miss Shyvana bout gave me a heart-o-tack, don't go sneaking up on a man while he sleeps" he said sheepishly, his cheeks burning a deep red as he had to wipe away a small trail of spittle from the corner of his mouth.

Shyvana rolled her eyes at him, and moved further into the small room, arms crossed over her chest plate and pushed him over with her boot playfully. "Oh, please Garrett I did not sneak up on you, you were snoring so loud you woke yourself, now get up before Jarvan decides to leave without you"

Garrett sighed heavily and moved to stand running a hand through his tangled locks a lopsided grin on his face as he smiled at the dragoness "He won't do that, he needs me"

"Please Garrett, Shyvana is a better tracker than you could ever hope to be" Jarvan said as he walked into the room from outside, a smirk on his face as he teased his friend.

Shyvana laughed a rich and deep sound echoing through the small wooden cabin, turning her head to shoot the ranger a victorious smile and winked at him.

Garrett rolled his eyes at the pair "Yeah, yeah everyone gang up on the blind guy"

"Enough, we have ground to cover, if you wouldn't mind leading the way blind man I would appreciate it" Jarvan said slapping the ranger on the shoulder smiling down at his comrade, while the younger man snorted and smirked.

"Course cap"

…..

The walk back towards the road had been painfully slow thanks to the major flooding caused by the nights storm, and Shyvana was already growing tired of walking in soaked boots. The pace was painfully slow for her, as the horses struggled to move through the thick mud, their hooves causing an arsenal of mud and dirty water to cascade around the dragoness.

She frowned and moved her pack higher onto her shoulder to protect her new-found belongings, not wanting to tarnish her fathers book any further than Dagonett already did. She cast a glance at the lieutenant and felt her frown deepen, he was dry that much was certain atop his mare. For the first time in her life, she felt envious of riding one of the beasts and a thought popped into her head.

"Dag" she called, and the company halted their respected horse, turning in their saddles to look at the dragoness.

Dagonett turned and felt himself immediately smiling down at the dragoness so clearly unimpressed with the traveling conditions they found themselves in. Her new armor, was speckled with flecks of mud the brown standing out against the black metal. It seemed that the newly added weight was driving her footing deep into the softened earth and part of her feet were embedded in a puddle of water. The dragonesses long hair was matted at the bottom and caked with dried mud slung over one shoulder to protect it from the never-ending onslaught, a heavy pack on her opposite shoulder made of an old blanket she found at her homestead.

"Yessum dragoness, how can I be of service?" he winked at her as she snorted up at him, a small billow of smoke rising from her nostrils passing by her horned head.

Shyvana was not impressed at the lieutenant's cheeky smile and she felt the urge to light his horses' ass on fire but that would defeat her purpose altogether. "Please may I ride, or at least you take my pack I'm tired of being splashed by the beasts as we walk"

Dagonett raised a brow and pointed to his chest "Ya wana ride with me lass?"

Shyvana shrugged with some effort, swinging her pack off her shoulder and moving up to his mount "Well Jarvan did say I was to share a horse with you, did you not?" she asked turning to look over her shoulder at him.

Jarvan leaned forward in his saddle patting the neck of his stallion as it whinnied and stomped a foot at the dragonesses proximity causing a splash of mud to hit her greaves. The dragoness shot the animal a withering glare as something dangerous flashed in her eyes. "I did Shy, you may ride with Dagonett if you wish or you may ride with me" he said smiling down at her, his blue eyes shining happily.

Garrett started to open his mouth to make a snide comment, but Hart caught him off guard slamming his shield into the ranger sending him crashing into the mud. He landed heavily with a wet splat, mud covering his cloak and part of his face. He scowled as he lowered his hands into the thick mud a devious smile spreading on his face, stretching the scar on his lip. Shyvana was eyeing his movements taking a step towards Jarvans mount passing him her pack as the ranger threw a fist full of mud like a projectile straight towards her. She shrieked and jumped out of the way, sending a wave of mud to splash at the prince and his horse. Jarvan frowned wiping it away from his mouth and rolled his eyes at his companion's childish gestures.

Shyvana growled at the ranger "Don't you dare" her eyes growing wide as he flung another missile at her splattering her chest plate and some of her face. Steam poured from the contact the mud evaporating on her heated skin. She narrowed her eyes at the cheeky young man and slowly bent down scooping up a fist full of the wet earth and throwing it directly at him, frowning when he ducked behind Harts white mare. The horse reared and threatened to throw Hart from his saddle and Shyvana ducked closer to Jarvans stallion.

"ENOUGH" Hart bellowed after settling his horse his small eyes staring at the dragoness hiding behind Jarvan's horse, his nostrils flaring as his anger peaked as laughter was heard behind him. He snapped his head around to see Garrett holding onto his stomach wheezing trying to catch his breath.

"There ya go Hart, there's a little hair for ya" Garrett said smirking pointing to the side of Harts head inflicted with a thick layer of mud.

Hart growled and swiped his hands over the side of his head smudging the mud down the front of his cloak casting the dragoness with a withering glare. He kicked his horse into a canter leaving the ranger calling after him, trudging through the mud in his wake.

Jarvan rolled his eyes at them both and turned to look at the dragoness, now covered in a layer of dried mud, her eyes shining brightly a warm smile on her face as she watched Garrett beg Hart to stop some distance from the group.

"Come on, I'll help you up" He offered her his hand, and she turned to look at him a beaming smile on her mud streaked face.

She placed her armored hand in his and was hoisted into the saddle in front of him. "I've never ridden a horse before" she half whispered to herself, her hand moving slightly to touch the black mane the horses' ears twitching, and its heavy breathing felt under her. She frowned slightly as Jarvan kicked the horse lightly to begin walking its trotting causing her to jostle in the saddle slightly; she grabbed the horses thick mane to steady herself and it snorted disapprovingly. She felt a strong-arm snake itself around her waist and pull her backwards in the saddle and she felt her heart constrict a smile threatening to break loose.

"Take it easy Shy, or you'll pull the hair right off the horse" Jarvan said smiling down at the back of the dragonesses head, as she turned slightly and blushed.

"Not everyone likes hair pulling" Dagonett snorted a hearty laugh as his horse walked in step with theirs.

Shyvana blushed harder her cheeks burning a brilliant crimson color and she ducked her head hiding her face with her bangs, the horns atop her head cresting the horse's neck.

Dagonett smiled at her embarrassment and shot a look at the prince, who was choosing to ignore him, but a faint pink tinged his cheeks as well. "What I'm just using your words lass"

Shyvana went to open her mouth to retort but snapped it shut and sighed, laughing lightly "I suppose I did say that, sorry beast" she said leaning down giving the mount a pat on the neck.

They rode for some time, the midday sun beaming down on their path drying up some of the water making the journey easier and decidedly faster. Shyvana had gotten used to the gentle jostle of each step the horse took leaning slightly back into the saddle Jarvans arm around her waist to steady her. She was getting tired as the rode on in relative silence. Jarvan occasionally asking Garett if they were on the correct path and stopping to check the area for signs of Nevonaar. The dragoness yawned flashing elongated white fangs and stretched her back rolling her shoulders before slumping back into the saddle hitting something hard; blushing when she realized it was Jarvan behind her.

"Apologies, I forgot you were behind me" she said turning to look over her shoulder at him red tinging her cheeks.

"Its fine Shy, you keep yawning sleep if you'd like I'll make sure you don't fall off" he said winking down at her.

Shyvana smiled mischievously "Perfect, see that I don't, these creatures tend to be unpredictable" she said leaning back fully her head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

Jarvan felt himself smiling as the dragoness made herself comfortable in the saddle, and he moved his arms around her sides angling himself as to get a better view of the road, Shyvana's long slender horns obstructing part of his field of view. Soon the dragoness was asleep the steady rhythm of her breathing almost lulling him to sleep as they trudged onwards through the dense forest.

It was starting to darken and Jarvan wanted to make camp while there was still some light to be offered from the sun.

"Garett, find a suitable place to make camp and we shall stop for the night" He said slowing his horse to ride beside the white mare.

Garett smirked at his captain and the sleeping dragoness, his eye scanning her seemingly peaceful face tucked into Jarvan's shoulder her long violet hair falling down his arm and over her lap.

He waggled his eyebrows at him "Want me to find a nice secluded place, you two can have some alone time" he smiled with a shit eating grin.

Jarvan snorted and frown wanted to toss his ranger from the saddle for a second time today, but he didn't want to wake Shyvana "No that wont be necessary you idiot" he half growled.

Garrett rose a brow "Okay right out in the open then, well If that's your style cap" he quipped

Jarvan clenched his teeth and sighed rolling his eyes "I swear when I get off this horse I'm going to take you down a peg"

Garrett waved a hand dismissing him "Naw boss don't worry I was only kiddin, sides there is a good place up head we've been walkin beside this river for some time"

"How is a river tellin ya that there's good place to camp up ahead lad" Dagonett said scratching his beard his green eyes squinted at the younger man.

Garett smiled a toothy grin "Cause LT, a river means water and I need to wash this mud off o myself"

"Oh so we're picking a spot specifically for your benefit then are we?" Jarvan said raising a brow, his hands tightening slightly around the reigns.

Garrett sniffed and pointed to the dragoness "welp, not just me cap yer fair lady there as well she needs to wash as well" he said looking her up and down noticing the thick layers of dried mud on her armor and the dried mud tangled in her hair.

Jarvan felt something dark akin to jealously scratch at the surface and he squeezed his arms a little tighter around the dragoness without thinking.

The lieutenant caught the small movement and slapped Jarvan on the shoulder "Water sounds mighty good to me cap, plus we need to water our horses"

Jarvan nodded and turned his mount towards the edge of the road making his way to the rivers edge. The last light of day breaking through the forest canopy, sparkling off the water in ripples. Just as they were dismounting and preparing to set up camp for the night something sounded deep within the forest and woke Shyvana from her sleep. The sound was both beautiful and eerie to behold, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Scales threatening to break through her skin and her pupils turning to diamond slits. She jumped from the saddle and peered into the forest across the narrow river into a pair of glowing yellow eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Ahraan

The earth was damp, and her gauntlets slowly sunk downwards as she kneeled, peering over the still waters towards the last place she had seen the glowing eyes. The night was coming quickly, and the light offered by the setting sun was failing, she blinked tightly and felt the raw power of her lineage spark to life in her veins. Opening her glowing eyes, she scanned the opposite river banks, diamond slits dilating and felt a frown begin to form when she could not see anything. She pressed further toward the edge of the river and inhaled deeply, a small ripple beneath her porcelain skin giving way to small ebony scales as she summoned more of her power.

There! She smiled to herself as the faint sent of a predator slowly filled her nostrils, it was musty and smelled of dried blood and death and Shyvana felt her bestial instincts kick in. The dragon below the surface, was itching to come out and hunt down anything that threatened her companions and she licked her slightly elongated fangs.

Coughing caught her attention and she turned to look over her shoulder, blinking away the diamond slits and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Something else, a new scent carried across the evenings subtle breeze and it gave her pause. It was an oppressing scent of death, of weakness and infection and her instinctual behaviours sharpened again, she could feel her talons poking into her gauntlets and her eyesight improve. She knew where it was coming from and she couldn't bring herself to accept it, he was just feet away from her his cheeks ruddy and his eyes hollow. She clenched her fists together and stood up as a long eerie howl filled the darkening skies.

"Wolves" Dagonett said coming to stand beside the dragoness, looking past her in the direction of the sound.

He generally wasn't concerned with wild beasts but the distance between himself, his companions and the unwanted visitors made his stomach twist with anxiety. The lieutenant looked back to the dragoness and took a half a step back in surprise. Her eyes were glowing, the whites almost completely overtaken a slender diamond slit replaced her pupil a dangerous fire sparking in them. Along the edges of her temples small scales glittered in the light and he could see her mouth pulled into a thin line, she looked predatory and he wondered to himself what was going through her head. Without realizing it his hand slowly made its way to the hilt of his great sword, the smallest movement causing the dragonesses head to snap down towards his hand her lips pulling back into a full-blown frown.

"Uhh, cap? I think miss Shyvana is having troubles over here" Garrett said noticing the way the dragonesses kept clenching and unclenching her fists, small motes of flame sparking along her body as she struggled to regain her composure.

Jarvan finished tying off his stallion and turned to look over his shoulder at his tracker, expecting an inappropriate comment to follow his request to aid the dragoness. His eyes widened when he saw her, staring down at Connors who was weakly attempting to make himself comfortable on the hard ground. Fire danced in her eyes and he wondered what was happening to her, he turned and quickly strode over to her side, placing a hand on her pauldron to get her attention.

Shyvana couldn't focus, her instincts were driving her to the limit, she was faintly aware of people speaking around her, but all she could do was stare down at him, weak and fragile, and as much as she hated to admit it prey. The smell was inviting, and she felt disgusted with herself, she snorted a plume of smoke rising into the air, the smell of sulphur thick enough to clear her mind for a moment. Something touched her, and she snapped her eyes toward the intrusion. A hand glad in golden armor and she felt herself relax at the sensation of his presence, her eyes followed the owner of the hand to look upon Jarvans face. She felt shame wash over her as she took in the look of concern in his blue eyes washed with something else, fear perhaps, and she shook her head sighing; unlikely.

"Are you alright Shy?" He asked giving her armored shoulder a small shake.

She blinked hard and offered him a weak smile, her elongated fangs making her look more predatory than she hoped when Garrett put his hands up and took a step back. In her peripheral vision she could see Hart, bring his shield up over his back in a defensive position and she felt her heart sink in her chest. _So this is what they think of me, a monster ready to attack._

"I'm fine" her voice was deep and raspy as her draconian linage was still close to the surface and she flinched as the words escaped her mouth.

"Why so dragonish" Garrett asked trying to make light of the situation, running his hand through his tangled mop of blonde hair.

Shyvana shrugged and looked into Jarvans eyes "The wolves, they can smell death they are following us"

Jarvan looked confused as she spoke. _Death But why are they following us?_ He frowned and turned to look at his companions, looks of confusion crossed their features except for one, who did not bother to raise his eyes to his prince. Jarvan felt something constrict in his chest as his brain put the pieces of the puzzle together. His soldier, and friend, companion for the last two years who stood by him through everything, was suffering and he was too blind to see.

"Umm, but we aren't dead?" Garrett said laughing nervously as he glanced from person to person.

Shyvana gave the ranger a small smile her eyes, now returned to their normal violet orbs looked crestfallen. She couldn't speak the words aloud lest it make the entire situation real.

"I am lads" a hoarse voice spoke up and all heads turned towards Connors, huddled onto the forest floor, his cloak pulled up to covered part of his face.

Jarvan went to move towards him, kneeling down to be eye level with his friend but Connors put up a shaky hand his voice harsh between coughing "Save it captain, I knew long ago but I thought maybe I could beat it"

"What happened?" Jarvan demanded, wincing at the harshness of his voice. He removed his helm and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily.

The dragoness moved swiftly to kneel beside the prince and Connors and gestured to his side, hidden beneath the layers of armor and his heavy wool cloak. "He is wounded, I can smell the infection setting in, I take it the wolves have also picked up the scent."

Connors nodded slowly with effort "Ey lass, yer right, our last encounter with the white dragon, it got me in the side"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jarvan said his eyes gleaming with emotion, his fist clenched tightly

Connors shrugged his shoulders and wheezed when he tried to laugh "The lass here was injured bad, didn't think we needed more to worry about"

Shyvana removed her gauntlets and placed them on the ground, taking her hand and moving it towards Connors face and gently touched his stubbled face "I can heal faster than you, you should have spoken to us"

Connors cheeks were red and his eyes hollow lacking the normal glisten that Shyvana had come to know. He sighed and placed his larger hand over the dragonesses smaller one "Its okay lass, I didn't want to take away the help you needed after protecting that village"

Shyvana felt something wet slide down her cheek and she sniffed her a weak smile offered to the man that she called her friend in front of her "I couldn't protect you" she half whispered to him her voice threatening to break"

Jarvan turned to look at Garrett and he felt himself panic as the dragoness and Connors spoke quietly to each other, tears forming in her beautiful eyes that streaked down her pale cheeks. "How far to the next village" he hissed rising to his feet.

Garrett shuffled from foot to foot as he took in their surroundings his eyes downcast from his Captain, he knew they were days away on horseback and Connors would never make the journey. He cleared his throat and looked into Jarvans eyes "I'm sorry Cap but the next village is days away from here, we'd never make it"

Jarvan knotted his hands through his thick black hair and sighed heavily pacing back and forth. _No, No, No this cant be happening again, I cant lose another brother in arms, he cant die because of this journey, because of me._ He turned wildly and stared hard at his ranger "No, we have to do something, we can't just let him die out here" his voice was raised and his eyes wild with determination.

"Don't think for a second that we don't want to help him too" Garrett said raising his own voice anger flashing in his eyes at his friend's insinuation that he didn't want to help his friend as well.

"I refuse to let my friend die, I've lost enough men already" Jarvan said, his voice faltering and his nostrils flaring slightly.

"We've all lost friends lad, don't forget that" Dagonett said, his jaw tightening.

Jarvan spun on his heel and stared at his lieutenant hard "What, you going to say that we keep going and let Connors die"

Dagonett took two strides forward towards his captain and socked him right in the jaw "Shut yer mouth boy, don't go loosing yer head, we all know the guilt you carry for their deaths but don't put that shit on us" he said taking a step back and rubbing the knuckles he blooded on the princes nose.

Jarvan sighed and wiped the blood away from his nose, it throbbed but he knew Dag was right he didn't have the right to snap at his companions he knew they all wanted to help. He went to apologize but Dagonett silenced him and he ran a hand through his hair again, his mind working out all the possible ways to get Connors medical attention.

"What supplies do we have left, medicines, health potions, anything" he said looking over at Hart who nodded in response and turned towards the horses and the saddlebags to check.

"Sir, we have bandages, a suture kit, and a health potion" Hart barked from beside the White mare.

Jarvan nodded and beckoned him forward, medical supplies in hand. He took them and kneeled again, taking off his armor to look at the defeated eyes of this companion.

"Connors, show me the wound" he said, his voice coming out as a command, and he sighed adding a please at the end his nerves on edge.

Connors weakly removed his cloak and his heavy chest armor, handing them to the dragoness. He flicked his eyes towards her and smiled weakly in thanks as she moved away to give them space. Jarvan was surprised at the condition of the wound and felt his heart sink in fear for his friend. It was infected and the skin around the deep puncture wound was red and puss was oozing from it, he could tell that Connors must have been trying to keep it clean, as several dirty bloodied bandages were packed into it.

"This might hurt" Jarvan mumbled as he pulled them out and winced when Connors grunted in pain.

He quickly threw away the dirty bandages and grabbed a bottle of liquor from their supplies and took a swig, offering one to Connors who accepted with a small smirk.

"Shyvana, I might need your flames" she looked at him quizzically and shook her head. "Please, its not what you think I just need some light" he offered, and she looked relieved stepping forward and kneeling beside them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath her palm sparking to life, fire dancing playfully illuminating them in its soft glow.

"Okay drink this and then I'll clean your wound as best as I can" He said handing Connors the small red vial that contained the health potion.

Connors nodded and popped the cork off, tipping the contents into his mouth and swallowing it with some effort. A soft green glow surrounded him for a brief moment and his wound hissed, and oozed a vile liquid, he gritted his teeth tightly and hissed in pain.

Shyvana watched partially fascinated and horrified at the effects. She leaned forward on her opposite hand not holding the fire and watched as Jarvan poured the alcohol over the wound and pressed a bandage into it, to clean up the puss, trying his best to stitch the deep wound closed with their limited supplies.

…..

Connors was asleep beside the fire, his breathing uneven and sheen of sweat covered his brow as Shyvana looked at him across the fire. Jarvan was sitting beside her quietly, both of their gazes fixated on their friend looks of concern plastered on their faces.

The night was quiet, except the deathly howl of the wolves the dragonesses knew were lurking around the edges of the camp, the hairs on the back of her neck stiffening into the bristly mane that covered her backside as a dragon.

Jarvan looked at her and frowned as her eyes glowed in the semi-darkness "Tell me, do you think he will live" he asked quietly so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

She looked over at him, and frowned, her heart wanted to tell him that he'd saved his friend and that Connors would pull through, but she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes trailing to the fire and then to Connors sleeping form.

"I don't know, I want to say that he'll be alright, but it lingers still the smell of death. We don't have the means to take care of him out here" she said her voice small and crestfallen. She had never experienced this type of pain before, the death of humans never bothered her all the while she was being chased down for her mere existence, but the thought of Connors dying brought a heart wrenching sadness.

Jarvan sighed and leaned back onto his palms staring up into the black, starless sky "What can I do Shy, I can't let him die"

"Go home" she whispered, her eyes watering at the thought of leaving her friends behind

Jarvan shot his gaze towards her and shook his head "Go home? What are you saying"

The dragoness tried to smile and sound indifferent, but a stray tear slid down her porcelain cheek as she spoke "To Demacia, save him"

Jarvan shook his head and leaned forward, resting his hand on her cheek wiping away the tear "I can't leave you out here"

Shyvana closed her eyes and leaned into the warm palm, that she would always miss, her friend, her prince.

"You must"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Sahlos

"When will you tell them?"

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible as the fire continued to crackle and the crickets played their nightly tune.

He looked up from the flames, and stared at her face, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking up into the dark night sky; her eyes reflecting the millions of twinkling stars, she looked breathtaking a glow to her skin her hair down pooling around her shoulders onto the ground below her. He could see her jaw clenching and unclenching and her eyes brimming with emotion and in that moment, he didn't want to speak to say the words aloud made leaving her a reality.

She sighed and pinched her eyes shut, willing herself to look at him as they sat in silence. He looked tired, his hair slightly dishevelled, eyes red from lack of sleep, shoulders slumped as he hunched over picking at his nails. He was avoiding her questioning, she knew he didn't want to leave her behind, but she was accustomed to living alone and she knew Connors needed him more than her selfish wants. She cleared her throat, and stood quietly moving to stand beside him, holding out her hand as he moved to look at her.

"Come" she whispered softly enough for only his ears.

Nodding Jarvan stood up, casting a watchful eye over his sleeping companions his eyes settling briefly on Connors huddled under blankets, and he felt his heart clench and his head start to pound with the promise of a migraine. The soft warm hand of the dragoness bringing his attention back to the present as she moved her hand through his, slipping her fingers just out of his grasp.

"Where are we going?" he asked trying to whisper loud enough for the dragoness to hear him as she lead them slightly away from the camp.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, her eyes alight in the darkness. "You will see, don't worry they will be fine"

He cast one last glance over his shoulder, wondering if he should have taken his armor and lance with him but snorted when he remembered if anything attacked them Shyvana could just roast it to death. The dragoness was moving slowly through the trees, the rays of moonlight giving her skin an ethereal glow, her ribbons of long violet hair dancing in the subtle breeze, her hips swaying back and forth as she moved, and he felt a blush tinge his cheeks as he snapped his attention away from her, hoping she couldn't see his face in the darkness.

The dragoness lead them into an open field, the grass swaying in the wind like waves on the ocean as the moon lit up the area. It was quiet here, no sounds of water lapping at the edge of the river, no crickets or fire crackling just Shyvana's soft breathing. She turned to face him a smile on her face, as she looked up at the stars, reaching a hand out as if to grab one.

"I always found night to be so beautiful, a darkness so vast it blankets everything it touches before giving birth to the stars, washing all of Runeterra with a soft glow" Shyvana said the smile slipping from her face as she moved her hand down to her side, a longing flashing through her eyes.

"Do all dragons love the stars?" Jarvan asked quietly a smirk on his face as he watched the dragoness gaze upward.

Shyvana gave him a serious look and nodded her hair falling into her eyes "Of course, we are the stars after all….Besides in the darkness of night my father comes alive it's the only time I can see him" she said turning away from Jarvan, her arms wrapping around herself protectively "I suppose he will always keep me company, even in death" she felt tears brimming her eyes and sniffed quickly wiping them away before whispering "even when no one else can"

"Shy…" he said moving towards the dragoness turning her around to face him, her bangs cast over her face. He gently tilted her chin upwards to look into her eyes that glowed with an unnatural light a fire that could never be quenched, brushing a lock of hair behind one of her horns "You can come to Demacia, finally have a place to call home…with me"

Shyvana closed her eyes and smiled sadly moving her palm to rest on the prince's chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her hand the steady rhythm increasing as he waited for her to say something.

"We both know, that I can't do that" she whispered her voice cracking as she moved her head the prince releasing her from his gentle touch.

She scolded herself for being weak, her human side taking over her emotions as she stood there with the only human she could ever care about, tears sliding down her cheeks, wishing she could go with him back to his homeland, back with all of her companions; but she knew she couldn't the blood of her father ran strong in her veins and without her revenge she feared she would always be incomplete. She sighed and clutched herself tightly as she put on a fake smile.

"Never mind the talk of leaving, let us just enjoy this night before morning takes you home" she said looking around the clearing nodding her head as she figured this would be an appropriate spot.

Jarvan nodded the hurt in his blue eyes quickly replaced with acceptance "Okay Shy"

The dragoness started undoing straps on her armor as she walked towards the edge of the field, mumbling incoherently to herself, placing the discarded armor into a neat pile next to a fallen tree out of the line of sight. Jarvan watched the dragoness confused as to why she was taking off her armor, coughing and turning around quickly as she hooked her fingers into the dragon scale body suit and started pulling it over her head revealing delicate pale skin.

Jarvan cleared his throat unsure of what to do with himself "Um Shyvana what are you doing?"

She laughed at his rigid posture, his hands held firmly at his side, eyes forward and rolled her eyes at the back of his head "Relax, I'm going to transform I don't want to destroy my mothers armor"

Jarvan released a breath and nodded to no one in particular, scratching his chin he peeked over his shoulder quickly to see the dragonesses backside as she began to glow a blinding light and her bones realigned and she expanded growing wings, her body covered in dark ebony scales that reflected the moonlight like glass. When she was finished he approached her as she swung her head to face him, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Why"

Shyvana pulled back her lips to reveal long white teeth in a dragonish grin before her voice rumbled from deep within her chest "come".

She lowered her body spreading out her large leathery wing for the prince to move onto her back, wiggling her shoulders as she adjusted to the weight of his body, before standing digging her long talons into the soft earth as she took off at a sprint. Her wings pumping to gain altitude as she neared the edge of the field and jumped soaring into the air, the breeze licking at her scales and ruffling her thick mane she felt alive and free. She didn't want to think of the morning, of leaving her friends behind, now she wanted to be free of her life and its woes and just enjoy being a dragon flying through the starry sky with someone she cared about. She continued to climb higher into the darkness with every stroke of her massive wings, propelling them upwards at an alarming speed, her pupils dilating to absorb the light of the stars to guide her.

Jarvan felt free atop the dragoness, the wind slicing through his hair as he gripped fistfuls of Shyvana's mane to keep from falling off, pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was amazing to witness the power of a dragon as she effortlessly glided through the air, the beat of her wings near silent, her body perfectly camouflaged with the darkness. He ran his hands over the smooth scales of her neck, feeling her muscles ripple beneath his fingertips as she stopped her ascension and began to glide. The view truly was breathtaking, from this height Jarvan could see in every direction for miles, the vast landscape before them a never-ending sea of trees, lit up by the light of the moon, a serenity washed over him, and he felt himself smiling as he leaned to look all around him. He could make out the silhouette of mountains in the distance, the peaks jutting up into the sky a reminder that the dragoness was heading there alone to face down her greatest rival and he wouldn't be there to aid her. He looked down at her long slender body, the ebony scales reflecting the stars like a mirror, from this angle she looked every bit the majesty of a celestial being, the moonlight hitting the scales of her body causing her to glow; he never noticed before but up close her scales shimmered a deep violet color, not just black but every color of the night sky as they shifted with her bodies movements. She was beautiful even in this form.

"I wanted to show you the stars, how a dragon sees them" her voice rumbled through the silence her long neck turning to look briefly over her shoulder at him.

Jarvan nodded and looked up appreciating the beauty of the night sky for the first time in a long time, the stars shining down brightly, a shooting star falling from the heavens as it rocketed out into the darkness leaving a shimmering trail behind it. He felt his mouth agape as he took in the scenery, it was amazing, and he wondered if Shyvana would always travel this way if she could. He sighed and leaned back stretching out on her back as he gazed at the stars, his thoughts drifting to home to Demacia and how he would find himself unable to spend moments like this. To be free, out in the wilds without responsibility and prying eyes to be not a prince but a man without money nor title.

Shyvana could feel him relax and she smiled inwardly to herself, if she could give him anything to remember her by when she was gone, it would be this fleeting moment between them, miles away from their lives just enjoying the beauty of the land. She tucked her wings inward and started diving towards the ever-approaching ground, the prince clutching her mane and squeezing her neck with his legs for dear life and she bellowed out a laugh as she twisted and contorted her body as they fell before opening her wings. The sudden gust of air leveled them out to quickly for her human companion and she could feel him raise off her back, and land in a heap his hands desperately grabbing for something to hold onto.

"Damn Shy, you almost threw me off" Jarvan huffed before breaking into a laugh himself as the dragoness shook her massive head at him.

"Hold on tighter next time" she chuckled, her voice changing octaves as she laughed.

Jarvan rolled his eyes at her and patted her neck, as they glided through the night sky. As they flew the landscape beneath them started to change, what was once trees gave way to open fields and the river lead to a large lake, undisturbed the water perfectly still. The dragoness began to descend toward the lake, inhaling deeply as they neared the ground. It smelled of earth, and water no predators lingered in this area while a dragon was soaring the skies.

She lazily glided above the lake, her talons dipping into the water creating small waves that rippled towards the shore as she glided closer to the ground, finally coming to a stop just at the waters edge, her hind legs in the water and she lowered herself to the ground for the prince to get off.

Jarvan slid off her back, at the edge of the lake and smiled at the dragoness, rubbing a hand affectionately over her large snout. "Why did we stop here?"

Shyvana snorted a billow of smoke surrounding the prince as she transformed quickly, jumping into the warm waters with a laugh "To swim of course"

Jarvan coughed and waved his hands in front of his face to clear the smoke watching the dragoness submerge herself in the water. He hesitated to wait for her to come up for air, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the lake.

Shyvana popped her head up for air and inhaled deeply, her body relaxing in the warm water. It was a colder night, but the lake still held onto the heat from the passing summer months, steam rising from the waters as it met the cold night air. She leaned back slightly attempting to float on her back, closing her eyes and sighing. She floated undisturbed for several minutes, waiting for the prince but she never heard him get in and she peeked an eye open and looked at him sitting at the edge of the water trying to look anywhere but at her. She rolled her eyes at his behavior

"Come on Jarvan I wont bite you" she teased

Jarvan cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Umm, perhaps its better if I did not join you"

Shyvana rolled and swam towards him, her eyes peeking above the water line as she stared at him "Can you not swim"

Jarvan snorted "Of course I can"

"Then what's stopping you" she questioned, cocking her head to the side as she waded into the shallower water.

Jarvan blushed as the dragoness moved toward him unashamed of her nudity in front of him. "Shyvana your naked"

She laughed and blew a smoke ring out at him "I know I didn't bring clothes with me when I transformed, besides I hardly think swimming in clothes is logical, you'll be soaked for the flight back to camp"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, god this woman had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Shy, are you sure"

"Of course" she said, her eyes now draconian slits, glowing brilliantly in the darkness, her voice raspy and seductive.

The prince gulped as he stood, quickly discarding his clothing and wading into the water next to the dragoness a hiss escaping his clenched teeth at the chilly water.

"This is freezing cold" he complained as the dragoness rolled her eyes at him.

"Hardly, I find It refreshing" she commented laying back to float along the surface, giving him a playful glance.

Jarvan swam further out following the dragoness in the semi darkness "Well you are a dragon your body is always a hundred degrees" he mumbled as she splashed him with her foot.

Suddenly she dove underwater and re-emerged beside him her eyes hooded and a cat like smile on her face small pointed fangs peeking out from her full lips "Well then come here" she whispered pulling him into her warm embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Lokaliin

The moon was shining down beautifully on the still waters of the lake, giving it a mirror like finish as the stars twinkled playfully atop the surface. The air was warm, a very subtle breeze whispering through the lush grass that grew along the banks of the lake. All around her was quiet except the gentle breathing of her prince. The dragoness tilted her head to the side to look at his face as he slept, the long eyelashes tickling the apples of his cheeks, his strong jaw and full lips. He looked peaceful sleeping beside her their bodies cuddled together, her hand on his chest drawing lazy circles. She felt a strange sensation deep within her chest that she had never experienced in her long life. She felt weightless, and free from the burdens of her life. Her heart had never been so full, and she rested her head on his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart. The rhythm threatening to lull her to a deep sleep, she closed her eyes and held onto him for a brief moment enjoying their last moments alone together before she knew they had to leave. She slowly and carefully removed herself from his side, her long hair a veil around them both as she sat up. He stirred slightly at the absence of her warmth and she smiled sadly reaching a hand to gently touch his cheek. Life was cruel to her, and this was yet another reminder of the bittersweet moments it brought. For the first time in her life she felt happy and accepted by another human despite what she was what she could become. He cared not for her blood line her cared about her heart, and right now it was breaking thinking of leaving him behind. She knew without her companions to aid her in killing that monster that they would likely die together, fang and claw, fire and death to consume them.

Jarvan could feel something warm and smooth on his face, a loving caress that reminded him of when he was a child and his mother would offer him affection before being whisked away by his father. He opened his eyes blinking away the exhaustion that clawed at his eyes and begged for more sleep. He stared into the beautiful violet eyes of the dragoness, getting lost in the valley of fire that lay hidden in the depths. She was smiling at him, a sad timid smile that made his heart sink. She was thinking of the morning, and he knew he had to as well.

"We should head back" she whispered standing up, her hair flowing around her porcelain skin like a cloak.

Jarvan swallowed and nodded his head, rising to his feet he quickly gathered his clothes and dressed himself. A faint blush tinging his cheeks as he turned to find the dragoness staring at him, a smirk on her face her pupils dilated to reptilian slits. She blew out a ring of smoke towards him and stepped back letting her draconian strength flow through her veins as her body transformed into the gleamy darkened scales of a dragon. She bowed her enormous head and pushed it against his body almost knocking him over. He swept his hand over the top of her head running his fingers through the thick coarse mane and smiled.

Shyvana stomped impatiently and Jarvan chuckled "Alright, I'm moving"

He pulled himself atop her shoulders and ran his hands over her smooth scales clutching tightly as she easily bound into the night sky headed back towards the camp.

The flight back was faster, but none the less mesmerizing as he took in every detail only a dragon could experience, before they landed in the large familiar field just outside the camp the others were still sleeping at. Shyvana landed gracefully despite her large size and waited for the prince to dismount before inhaling deeply her chest glowing a brilliant purple that slowly spread throughout her body as she shrank.

The feeling of transforming was always unpleasant to the dragoness and she shuddered as her bones snapped back into place and the scales receded under her skin. It was like a burn that couldn't be soothed until she was back in her human form. She felt lightheaded and her knees wobbled slightly as she stood to her fully height, her eyes still glowing with draconian power as she surveyed the field.

Her armor was exactly where she left it, untouched hidden under the fallen branches of an oak tree. She quickly pulled on the shimmering dragon scale bodysuit and began the tedious job of fastening all the leather strapping of her plate armor. Tugging on it to set it properly she turned to face the prince, giving him a warm smile, her heart beating faster as he returned it. He was so handsome, tall and rugged but kind and gentle any mortal woman would be lucky to claim him as their mate. She felt her gut twist at the thought and the dragon in her growled and lashes out viciously at the thought of another touching what should have been hers after the night they spent together.

"Shy, I want to thank you" He said taking her by surprise

"Thank me? For what?" she asked confused her head cocked to the side as she studied his face for any malice.

"For everything, for helping my men and I, for saving that little girl from the fire" he scratched the back of his neck nervously "For helping me figure out what is important in life"

Shyvana smiled and stalked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder "I would do it all again if I could, you are the kindness human I have ever met, you care for everyone before yourself you only need to see your worth"

Jarvan pulled her into a tight hug savoring the warmth that radiated from her body, his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her smoky scent before pulling away "Honestly Shy, thank you"

She nodded a small pained smile on her face as they broke apart "Of course Jarvan, although I'm not sure what I did to help"

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her slender horn "Your presence brings me a sense of peace I haven't felt in a long time"

The dragoness blushed and looked away shyly muttering under her breath, steam billowing from the top of her head. Jarvan chuckled softly and stepped back bringing her attention back to him "Thank you for tonight as well, for showing me a piece of your world"

Shyvana inhaled heavily and nodded a small blush creeping onto her cheeks "Of course, I wanted to show you, so you wouldn't forget me"

Jarvan laughed "Oh Shy, for as long as I live I will always remember you" his face dropping and a frown slipping onto his face "I'd hoped that you'd change your mind and come with us back home"

The dragoness shook her head swaying her long hair "I cannot, and my heart breaks at the thought of never seeing you again" her voice was barely a whisper as she ducked her eyes beneath her bangs to hide the glistening of fresh tears.

Jarvan grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to meet his crystallin blue eyes "Never say that, you'll see me again when you come to Demacia" he said his voice wavering.

The dragoness sniffed and pushed off his chest gently, reaching into the many compartments of her armor and pulled out her mothers' pendant. It was still as lustrous and beautiful as the day her father gave it to her mother as a reminder he would always love her. She felt tears spring from her eyes and glide down the planes of her cheeks, as she rubbed her thumb over its smooth surface. She clutched it tightly to her chest, offering all the love she could ever give her parents in that silent moment before reaching out and placing it in the prince's hand.

"I want you to take this, so you may always remember what you mean to me" she said her voice filled with emotion as she stared into his eyes.

Jarvan started to shake his head to refuse but she quickly ended his argument before it began "No, please don't refuse me this, where I'm going I don't need it"

He took a step back surprised and looked at her in disbelief "what are you saying"

Shyvana gave him a weak half smile "We both know, that when I face Nevonaar that I'm never coming back"

Jarvan felt anger sweep over him "How can you say that?"

She stepped back and shook her head when he tried to hand her back her mothers' pendant "Please, he is an elder dragon the strongest species besides the celestials and I'm nothing but a mere half breed, I'll kill him for everything he's done but I don't hold onto hope that I won't perish with him"

"Then I'm coming with you" Jarvan spat, anger clouding his eyes and the dragoness sighed.

"No, this journey has gone on long enough, I have made my peace with death. I have lived longer than any mortal could ever wish to live that is enough for me, all I'm asking is you live the only one you are given and remember my name" she said her voice empty.

Jarvan shook her head and set his jaw firmly, grinding his teeth in frustration before speaking "I can't let you die"

Shyvana began to walk slowly back towards the camp a flame in her outstretched hand her voice carrying through the trees "You have no choice, I will go and find that monster and I will slew him and if I do live I will come find you"

Jarvan frowned and followed the stubborn dragoness "How will you find me, do you know where Demacia is?"

Shyvana chuckled lightly to herself staring at the flame in her open palm as she poured energy into it watching it explode outward and fan her face with its warmth "Nothing can stop a dragon from collecting its prize"

Jarvan cocked his head confused at her analogy "Prize?"

Shyvana swung around to face him a smile gracing her features "The prize of your friendship, the prize of a home a life without the treat of fire and fangs at my neck"

Jarvan smiled "Then you shall receive your prize when you come to Demacia, I shall see you get what you rightly deserve"

The camp was quiet still, everyone huddled in their sleeping bags under the stars, the soft breath hitting the dragonesses ears as she walked back toward the fire. It was low, a bed of angry coals a reminded to add more fuel and keep her companions warm. She turned her head and offered a weak smile to the prince as he sat down beside her, adding a few logs to the fire his face a mask of emotion as his gaze lingered on the flickering flames.

"When will you tell them?" she asked quietly, bringing her knees up to rest her chin as she looked away from him to the fire watching the smoke lazily float upward.

He grunted and ignored her question, grabbing a large branch to poke at the coals and move around the logs to achieve a better flame. He could feel the dragoness watching him waiting for an answer and he sighed heavily.

"In the morning"

Shyvana nodded and brushed a loose hair from her face sweeping her gaze over her sleeping companions "I think you should rest now"

Jarvan rolled his shoulders and stifled a yawn glancing at the dragoness curled up in on herself, her eyes reflecting the fire glowing brightly.

"Are you sure? Surely you must be tired" he said leaning back on his palms as he looked up at the darkened skies.

Shyvana rolled her eyes and smirked behind her knees watching him, it was clear to her that he was exhausted, and tense and she didn't require the sleep a normal mortal did. "Its fine Jarvan, please rest I can take watch"

He smiled at her in thanks and made his way to his respected bed roll, surprising her by scooping it up and brining it beside the fire to sleep next to her. He smiled cheekily at her and winked "So you can protect me from my nightmares"

The dragoness snorted a billow of smoke rising into the air and she swatted him playfully "Just go to sleep"

Jarvan obliged setting up his bed roll, stretching himself out as he got comfortable his head in the dragonesses lap which earned a groan of frustration from her lips.

Shyvana mindlessly began to play with his long black hair, twirling it between her fingers as she reflected on their time spent together. It was astonishing that she a half breed abomination had found herself in the company of five humans, one of them a royalty no less. Even stranger still that she found herself becoming attached to them, even Hart who was insufferable at times she would miss. She glanced down at Jarvans face, he was asleep eyes closed breathing heavy and evenly a sure sigh that he was no longer awake. She stroked his cheek lovingly before bending down and kissing it gingerly. Despite what she was, a dragon she found herself surrounded by people she cared about, and the one who slept soundly on her lap she dare say she might love this mortal man.

"Goodnight my lady" Jarvan whispered a ghost of a smile on his lips at he felt shyvana's soft lips leave his face.

The dragoness smiled "Goodnight my prince"


End file.
